A Required Patience
by toggledog
Summary: Following the events of The Avengers, Loki is placed into Thor's care. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Fixed up some minor errors that were annoying me.

For a whole day, Thor argued with Odin and the other elders as to the appropriate punishment for the war criminal, his brother, Loki. The elders had wanted castigation appropriate for such a status. Retribution for his crimes would include such punishments as torture and imprisonment. Thor argued vehemently against this. As much as even looking at Loki, of late, made him want to punch something, he still couldn't bare the thought of his brother suffering. He could get through to him, he was certain of it. There was still a spark of his brother there, buried beneath the jealousy and pain. He caught it for a brief moment on earth, when he told Loki they could join together, to fight the invading army force. For the most finite of time, there was a sudden sanity in his brother's pale eyes, a realization of what he had become. Thor had almost believed that his brother would, in fact, relinquish the mad power that he held.

"Odin has already taken his power from him. He is no threat. Torturing him will gain you nothing. Hand him to me. I will show him that he is wrong, using caring and guidance, over pain and suffering."

The conversation continued, back and forth. The elders argued that it was too late. Loki's crimes were too severe. Thor reiterated his point. Finally, Odin ruled in favour of Thor. Loki would be placed into his care, until Thor saw him fit to be autonomous, once more.

When Loki was walked into the gladsheim hall to hear the verdict, Thor had hoped to see relief evident on his face. Instead, he looked at Thor with cold calculation. Thor felt his heart drop a little.

Both were silent, as they walked the great halls of Asgard to Thor's room. He recalled Jane telling him that when she was a child, she had shared a room with her sister. Thor had, at the time, thought this to be very odd, indeed. Now, the prospect of sharing a room with Loki dropped his heart even lower.

Sacrifice, he told himself. Sacrifice to bring back the brother that I love.

_The slightly less deranged brother, that is._

The slightly less deranged very manipulative brother, who has always born the traces of jealousy towards me.

Thor clenched his fists.

_All will be fine. _

They reached the massive gilded doors and turned the knobs. As they stepped inside, he could see Loki taking in the four-poster bed with intricately carved marble bedside tables on either side. A marble chest of drawers, overflowing with Thor's various uniforms and dress clothes, sat along one wall. It was not much changed from when he was a boy. In those times, Loki would visit often. They would indulge in games of fantasy, visiting fantastical worlds, sword fighting for princess's hands, battling dragons and sea monsters. Every time, the story would grow from Loki's fertile imagination.

_What has happened, in the years since, to bring us to where we are now?_

Loki's hands were still held together by the handcuffs and chain, his mouth still closed by the metal gag. On Earth, the Avengers had been rather amused by the device. Tony Starke talked about Hannibal Lecter, a reference that went completely over Thor, and, evidentially, Steve Roger's heads.

"Allow me." He reached for Loki's face and unclasped the gag, throwing it on top of his cluttered chest of drawers. Loki rubbed at his jaw, staring at Thor with an unfathomable expression. The elder brother sighed.

"I should have done this a long time ago." He stepped forward and grabbed Loki about the shoulders, pulling him to him, and wrapping his muscular arms around him. For a moment, Loki relented, his face dropping onto Thor's chest. "It's alright, Lo-"

"Let go of me!" He felt Loki struggle against him, jerking back and forth like a fish on a hook. Thor released him, taking a step back.

"You sentimental fool!" Loki spat.

"At least I've got you talking." Thor grinned. Loki instantly closed his mouth, face darkening at falling for the trap.

"Fine…." Feeling an irritability that he suspected would now be a constant, Thor uncuffed one of the cuffs and brought it over to the chaise lounge by the side of the room, securing it to the leg. "This cuff is long enough for you to have… limited movement around the room. I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the chaise lounge tonight, until I can come up with more suitable beddings."

"How thoughtful of you." Loki sneered.

Thor ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly felt rather constricted. Without saying anything more, he turned and left the room.

###

A little while later, after a long chat with Frigga on how to deal with his brother (which turned out not to be as fruitful as he'd wanted), he came back into the room. Loki was lying on the chaise lounge, a book in his hands. The author, Gilgood Savrax, wove rather a romantic tale.

"You certainly have a lot of _brawn_, brother. Your choice of reading material proves that." He threw the book across the room.

Mentally counting to five, Thor strode across the room and picked up the book, replacing it on the bookshelf beside the chaise lounge. He knocked Loki's legs off the lounge to sit beside him, determined to talk about the one thing that Frigga insisted upon.

"There will be some… rules, to this arrangement."

"Oh, enlighten me _dear _brother."

"Until I say otherwise, you are to wear the chain at all times. You are also to be with me, at all times, sit with me, when we dine. If you require anything, you will ask me and I will deem whether you are fit to receive it. If I have no need of you, then you will remain in here."

"Do you like this?" Loki's voice was suddenly barely above a whisper. "Having me chained, as your slave. You could do anything to me. Force me to do anything."

"Loki-" Thor started, warily, suddenly feeling out of control of the situation. His heart started moving as though mjolnir itself was hammering his chest. Loki grinned, slipping gracefully down onto his knees.

"Is this what you want?" Long fingers stroked up Thor's leg.

"Stop this!" He roared, shoving Loki backwards. His brother landed clumsily onto his rear end, laughing hollowly.

"You've desired me for a long time. Don't deny it, brother."

Thor clenched his hands, to cease the thundering of his heart. He felt his face flush.

"Here's your chance. You can have me in anyway you like. I have no power against your brute strength."

"Stop talking!" Thor suddenly found himself at the chest of drawers, picking up the mask, once more. The laughter climbed even higher, maniac, mad screeches.

"Ah, so the gag was part of the fantasy? Now I understand!"

Thor threw the gag down, and turned back to his brother. He dug his fingernails into the flesh of his palms, in an effort to resist the temptation to use them on Loki. Anything to get him to stop saying such harmful words. Such… true words. No, such false words.

Loki now sat cross-legged on the floor, laughing uproariously. But there was something else, hidden in the depths of his eyes.

Fear.

Thor felt his anger leave in a rush of understanding.

Loki knew his greatest secret. Perhaps that wasn't such a surprise. After all, he was known for his vast cunning and intellect.

Loki's fear was the surprising part. He was convinced that Thor had manipulated the situation, to have him as his ganymede. Thor felt his stomach twist with revulsion, at the thought.

_This situation is far direr than I'd first thought._

"I will not harm you, Loki." He hoped he sounded reassuring. "The reason for these rules is because I don't trust you to not try and run away, or reacquire your power."

All humour suddenly left the delicate face. "Oh, I will reacquire my power. And when I do, I will make certain, to give back every ill done to me a hundred fold. I'll have you begging for death, anything to end the anguish. You might as well do what you will with me now-"

Thor felt the anger rise, once more. "Loki-"

"Because your feeble fantasies are nothing compared to my imagination. I'll torture you in ways that your feeble mind can't even begin to have a _glimpse_ of. I'll-" He was cut off by the sudden metal clamping into his mouth. Thor buckled the gag at the back, and then moved away, putting some distance between them. Loki's eyes bulged. He could see his mouth working, as he attempted to remove the offending object from the vicinity.

"Now, finally, I get to talk. This isn't about me punishing you! I was the one who argued _against_ torture and imprisonment. I want…" He knelt before his brother. "I want to help you! I think that you're still worth saving."

The struggling with the gag ceased, the pale eyes locked on his. For a moment, he read hope in the pale green depths. Or, perhaps that was merely his own reflection. Then Loki, looked down, bowing his head.

"And I apologize for hugging you, earlier. I just thought you… wanted one. Silly thought, really." He added, as an afterthought. "I will never so much as touch you again, without your permission, understand?"

Loki effected no movement.

"I'll take off the gag, but if you act up, then I'll be forced to put it on, once more." It felt like an offense to treat his own brother, this way, like a child. But then, he reminded himself, Loki was bringing it on himself.

Once more, he carefully undid the straps of the metal gag, and removed it from Loki's mouth. His brother was silent, as he placed it on the chest of drawers. This did not bode well. He could sense the great mind working.

"You're a fool." The tone wasn't spiteful, but rather matter-of-fact. "I've seen worlds you've never-"

"Yes, I've heard this before." Thor collapsed back down onto the chaise lounge.

"I will never be what you want! You have this romantic ideal of what you think I am. You always have! You have never seen how much I despise you! How much-"

"You think I don't know you? How you've always felt inferior, in dad's eyes, even before the revelation of Laufey as your father? How you yearn to prove that you're beyond how you believe people perceive you? No, Loki. It's you who doesn't know himself! This latest grand gesture is just another example of a maniac diva attempting to big note himself."

"Maniac diva?" Loki stood up. "Tell me, Thor, who broke every chalice, the night before his coronation? Who was the one who talked him down from his fury?"

"You're right. I was a vain, egotistical idiot! You were the one who proved it by allowing the frost giants into Asgard. I reacted exactly as you knew I would. Suffice to say, I have changed."

"Over the love of a woman you barely spent three days with, while on earth? You are pathetic!"

"You are wrong, Loki. That was merely a passing whim. I like her and will keep her safe. But Jane was merely one of a series of catalysts to who I am now."

_She does not hold my heart._

He quickly banished the thought away. It was as nonsensical, as it always had been.

Loki quietly moved over and sat next to him. "I have known for a long time. The way you looked at me, at times. The struggle was so clear. Then, when I found out that Odin is not my real father…perhaps there could have been something between us. But it's too late, now. I have changed, too much."

"I must say, Loki, that your latest little extravaganza is proof to me how much you _haven't _changed. It was you echoed five thousand times over. The need to be the centre of attention, the ego masking such delicate esteem, the way you manipulated us to act exactly the way you wanted. Even the fact that you had to stage your little hissy fit on such a large stage. You were enjoying yourself immensely, I could tell. Too bad the rest of us weren't…no, come to think, Tony Starke seemed to be enjoying himself. As well as Bruce Banner, when he turned into that huge green-"

"Don't talk about that _monstrocity_!" Loki snapped.

"I mourned you. And now, you are back here, with me. I will not let you disappear on me again. I could not bear it a second time."

"Not even letting me leave your sight is taking this to a rather ridiculous extreme, wouldn't you say?"

Thor grinned, thumped him hard on the back. "I think I'll retire for the night. Would you like some pillows, a blanket?"

"I will take nothing from you!"

Thor went over to his bed and took a couple of the dozens pillows off it, plus a few of the many blankets and then crossed the room to the chaise lounge, throwing the items on, before storming back to the bed, once more. He quickly changed into his night attire, and then turned back to Loki. His brother had picked up the blankets and was staring at them with a somewhat puzzled expression.

"I'll… see you in the morning."

"You truly don't wish to… despoil me?"

Thor could only stare at him a moment.

_What do you think of me, brother?_

"Sleep, Loki, and be reassured that you are safe."

He climbed into bed and pulled the covers around him. On the other side of the room, he could hear Loki fussing about with his own sleeping arrangement.

Thor closed his eyes, wondering what the next day would bring.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and those who put this as one of their favourites. Hope you enjoy this one! Follows more of the brother's crazy relationship. More AN at bottom.

In keeping with Thor's custom, he awoke from slumber in incremental stages. His body did not wish to relinquish the bliss that was free from duplicitous brothers and the demands of ruling Asgard. Finally resigning himself to full wakefulness, he grumbled, rolling to his side and opening his eyes. A part of him expected to notice something amiss, in the room. Perchance he would be the one now cuffed and gagged. Odin had taken Loki's powers but he still didn't trust that would halt his mischievousness. A quick glance around found nothing out of place, both in the room and with himself. Indeed, Loki lay still, on the chaise lounge, head just visible above the pile of blankets. Thor threw his blankets off himself and padded over to him.

"Loki?"

Thor frowned, unable to reconcile the untroubled, serene countenance of his sleeping brother, with the egomaniac who, merely two days before, had killed hundreds, perhaps even thousands of another species.

_Perhaps I should have just let the elders exact retribution for his crimes._

His eyes followed the chain, that snaked out from beneath the blankets (where Thor knew it to be attached to Loki's hands), to cuff to the foot of the lounge.

Let him sleep, he told himself. It's probably the most sleep he's had in days.

The growl of his stomach reminded him that it was time for one of numerous feasts of the day. He quickly dressed then walked out of his room, locking the door behind himself, before traversing the various immense corridors, heading to the dining hall.

"Finally, he shows himself." The familiar figure stepped out from a side door.

Thor felt his stomach twist. In his urgency to grab Loki, and bring him back to Asgard, he had forsaken his friends. "I am sorry, Sif. I have been-"

"No need." She smiled and began to walk with him. "I hear you've been overexerted, of late. I'm glad to see you home and well."

_Overexerted. Yes, that could be one way of saying it._

"Is it true? Loki is here? There are so many rumours. It's difficult to determine fact from fiction."

"Loki is under my protection," was all Thor would say, as both walked through the curved entrance of the great dining hall. Dishes of various fruits, meats and breads rested on the long table in the centre. Fandral sat to one side, gnawing into a leg of fowl.

"Thor!" He instantly jumped up and embraced the golden haired king. "You're back!"

"Of course, Fandral." He slapped his friend on the back, then picked up a plate and started piling food on top.

"And you have Loki? Rumour has it he's under your care."

"Yes, that is true."

"Is it true, that he attempted genocide of an entire new species of people?"

Thor frowned, picking up a second plate.

"Should have just let him face Asgardian justice. From the sounds, it's what he deserves."

Thor grimaced. "You're probably right. But he's my brother… mostly…"

"Well, that's the shame of it, isn't it?"

"Fandral!" Sif scolded.

Thor laughed a little. "Yes, that is the unfortunate truth."

###

He came back into his room, to find Loki sitting cross-legged on the chaise lounge, the blankets and pillows folded neatly to one side. As he closed the door behind himself, his brother looked up to him. This time, there was no doubting the irritated expression.

"Did you… sleep well?"

"I barely slept at all! You're snoring was loud enough for your wretched feeble friends on earth to hear!"

"Ah…"

A sharp knock sounded on the door. Thor opened it with a gracious smile. "Ah, thank you. For Loki."

If the servant found the situation to be absurd, he kept it to himself. His face was a blank mask, as he placed the tray of food at Loki's feet. Thor had the distinct impression that the servants would have something to laugh about, in their quarters, that night.

Thor waited until the servant left the room before speaking. "I have to entertain a delegate of Alfmeir tonight. I will spare you the tedium of dining with me. You'll stay here. I'll bring some of your items from your room, to entertain yourself with."

Loki said nothing, simply continued to stare at him, now with a rather offended look.

"Eat." He gestured to the food.

Loki put his foot down and kicked the plate. It skittled along the floor to land between the lounge and Thor's bed.

"Or not. I don't care."

The bathroom swung off from the left of the room. Thor went to walk over to the door then stopped, feeling an odd apprehension rise in his throat.

The night before, he had not needed to use the bathroom, so it didn't even occur to him…

"Loki, would you like to…?" He gestured to the bathroom, feeling his face flush.

"Oh what a great honour! The great Thor deigns that I am worthy enough to use his bathroom!"

"I'm sorry…" Even as he said it, he realized how pathetic it sounded. "I was about to take a bath but… considering my current selfishness…" He uncuffed the chain that held Loki to the chair. "You should go first."

Loki shot him a look of deep hatred, his pale flesh flushing pink, but walked with Thor to the bathroom door.

Once he reached it, Thor let go of the chain, locking the door behind his brother. As soon as Loki was inside, he felt the strong urge to urinate. He felt his mouth go dry. He tried to swallow what little saliva that was inside. What kind of a host didn't allow their guest to use the bathroom? He felt his face now burn. The pain in his groin grew stronger. He rushed out of the room to find another bathroom.

###

After relieving himself, he navigated the corridors back to the bedroom, to sharp knocking from the locked bathroom door. Thor strolled over and unlocked it. He felt so flustered, that the implications of allowing Loki into the bathroom, without cuffing the end of the chain onto something, didn't occur to him. Certainly, the windows were too high in the bathroom for Loki to escape. But he didn't consider what would happen when he let his brother out.

"So brother, did you-?" He made the mistake of turning slightly away form Loki. That was all it took. He heard the chain lift and did turn back, but it was too late. The chain fell around his neck then pulled back, sharply, digging into the flesh, drawing blood and cutting off his air supply. Thor attempted to roar, scrambling his fingers over the metal and bloodying his nails, in an attempt to pull the chain off.

"Now you know how it feels to be chained!" Loki's voice sounded viciously by his ear.

Thor bent forward, using the momentum to flip Loki over his head. His brother landed on his feet and was up in an instant, whirling the end of the chain in his hand. Thor stepped back, as the chain whipped hard across his face. Instant pain flared up from his right cheek. Thor grabbed the end and hastily cuffed it to the nearest place, the foot of his bed.

The fight lasted less than a minute. Thor would later think that Loki did not truly intend to kill him. His brother only wanted to concede a point.

In the months previous, Thor had been rather proud of his ability to reign in his famous temper. Now, he allowed it full range. A part of him knew that he was reacting just how Loki wanted him to. That part was squashed by the more dominant side, that simply wanted to feed the anger. Later, he would think of the insight that moment had given him into Bruce Banner's fight with his own green monster.

"You go too far, brother!" Thor needed to hurt Loki, humiliate him. He stormed over to the chest of drawers and picked up the metal gag, then went back to his brother, forcibly shoving it over his mouth and jaw and buckling it behind him. He then grabbed his brother and threw him to the ground, deliberately digging his knee cruelly into his chest, grabbing a fistful of the black hair and pulling it so hard that some of it came out in his hand, forcing his head back.

"You will come with me tonight. I'll make you kneel at my side, like a dog. Everyone will laugh and point at Thor's new slave. Everyone will-"

That was when he caught the look of triumph in his brother's eyes. He had succeeded. He had brought Thor down to his level.

Thor closed his eyes, willing his heart rate down, his breathing to be less exerted. He let go of Loki's hair and climbed off him. Loki sat up, eyes flashing. Gulping down a thick wad of regret, Thor took the gag off his brother and threw it back onto the chest of drawers.

"I will get you a longer chain." He found he could no longer look into the cunning face. "For now, you should be able to reach the bathroom from there."

He left the room without another word.

###

Thor returned, hours later. He had spent the day riding through the barren plains of Asgard. At one point, Sif joined him. She knew Thor well enough not to query any more about Loki.

When stepped back into the bedroom, he was pleased to see Loki's bed bundled in the corner. Twenty or so of his books sat neatly piled up at the base and a small chest stood to the side. Loki, himself, sat on the bed, book in hand. It appeared to be one of those metaphysical/psychological/historical books that Thor found to be rather dull.

"I will…get ready."

His brother didn't look up.

###

Thor placed his forefinger against his temple and rubbed it in a circular motion, in an attempt to ease the sharp pain shooting underneath the delicate flesh. In the beginning of the evening, when the Alfarian elf arrived, it had been merely a dull throb. Now, as the dining hall became alive with loud laughter and talk while the nobles merrily feasted, it felt like he was being stabbed with a pointy blade.

Ruling was more complicated than simply sitting on a throne and giving orders. However, he was more than willing to accept the responsibility. He also knew how important it was, to keep good ties with those near Asgard. This was particularly true of those who could further its political interests. It was simply that political diplomacy was not his strong suite. It did occur to him that his silver-tongued brother would, indeed, fair better, in this situation… had faired better, when the same elf delegate had visited, merely a year before.

Sensing that he was being watched, he looked across the table, to Sif favouring him with a sympathetic glance.

"Is it true?"

"Excuse me?"

He turned to the one next to him, forcing his face into an interested expression. The elf delegate from Alfheimr had started the evening by comparing Asgardian architecture to Alfheimr, and having it come up short. He then went on to compare the food, the servants, even the people.

"With your most noble golden exception… and the exception of your darker haired brother, the Alfar are far fairer than any I've seen here."

Thor had turned to Sif in exasperation, only to see her hide an obvious laugh behind her hand.

"Is it true that your brother attempted genocide on another world?" The elf's soft voice brought him back to the present. "Is it true that he has been made your ganymede, as punishment for his actions?"

"He is under my protection, yes." Thor stiffened. He didn't like the direction this conversation was taking.

"Though no one can touch our countenance, in terms of beauty, I have a fondness for Loki's refined features." He leant closer to Thor. "If you were to allow me the pleasure of Loki for one night, I can guarantee that our negotiations will go a lot… smoother."

The air was suddenly charged with power. Thor stood up, lightening dancing about his shoulders. He pointed down at the elf, who attempted to cower under the table.

"GET OUT!" Thor roared. "You are banished from here!" Little bursts of lightening crackled from the edge of his finger.

The elf ducked out from under the table and ran out the hall. Silence reigned. Thor didn't need to look down the table to know that the thirty other noble men and women were staring at him.

"You are excused." He snapped. Immediately, thirty chairs scraped long the floor, followed by the silent clomp of feet. Feeling a presence before him, he looked up, to Sif's angered countenance.

"I heard what he said. You did the right thing." Then she too, left.

Thor cried aloud, banging his hand on the table. The air then changed once more, became thick with charged energy.

"Thor!" Odin roared, appearing before him.

"Father, I-"Out of respect, Thor averted his eyes.

"Why did you send away the Alfheimr delegate? Do you not understand the importance of building ties, with our closest neighbours?"

Thor looked up. His father was visibly shaking with rage, his skin a molten red colour. He had not seen Odin this angry since he had heard that Loki was on earth, causing trouble.

"I do know that father!"

"Then explain yourself!"

"He told me that if I gave him Loki for the night, the negotiations would run much smoother."

The energy dissipated, comprehension now coming over the wizened countenance.

"That is all?"

Thor let out a long breath. "That is all."

"You almost broke negotiations with our most profitable neighbour, merely because of a callously spoken sentence."

Thor balked. "A callously spoken sentence? Father-"

"Fortunately, I have sent Frigga out to talk to him. She will certainly be able to smooth things over."

"I don't care to have him back in my hall!"

He started at the soft hand on his shoulder.

"The simplest solution would have been to simply tell him no. Loki would have undoubtedly not lost his temper and told him the same thing, had he asked him directly."

"But father-"

"I, too, am appalled that he would ask such a thing. But we can't let our personal feelings interfere with what is best for Asgard. I repeat. The simplest retort would have been that Loki is not a part of the negotiations. I know how sickened you would have felt to say it. I would have felt the same way. But it would have been better than losing your temper and throwing him out."

Thor bent his head. "I apologize for disappointing you, father."

The hand patted his shoulder.

"My only disappointment is that my two boys are barely speaking to each other. Go to Loki. Try and make amends."

_I'm trying to, father. I truly am._

Tbc…

More AN-

Rtk- Agreed. Especially the first interaction between Thor and Loki (kiss kiss damn you both lol)

Anon- Thanks! I'd love to have Thor and Loki just go for it but it wouldn't be particularly ic. It's fortunate that The Avengers came out here in Australia on the 25th April.

Emily-Lawless- Thanks for the constructive criticism. I fixed up some of the grammatical/spelling errors upon rereading, so it's good to have the heads up. Agreed- if Loki truly didn't care for Thor, he wouldn't give him any thought whatsoever.

Imlostforever- In total agreeance! When Loki turned up at the end in the gag and chains, I thought… hold on a moment, Joss Whedon, did you do this deliberately for the fans? Either way love a little fan service indeed.

SKY cyrus- hope you like this new chapter.

Wiggalator- thanks! Hope you enjoy this one. More up soon.

Kaszz-chan- thanks! I admit to having fun writing it. More up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who are reading this (particularly my reviewers). Hope you're enjoying it. I'm open to any suggestions. Onto the next chapter.

Warning: This chapter is rather more sexually graphic than the others (but no actual sex). More AN at the bottom.

_Thor struck Loki hard across the face, throwing him backwards into the thick trunk of the tree behind him. Loki instantly righted himself and charged into Thor, sending them both to the muddy ground. The sharp edge of a root dug painfully into the lumbar of Thor's spine. He lifted his leg up, kneeing his brother hard in the stomach, as Loki's fist connected to his face. Thor roared, slamming his forehead hard into Loki's, and then rolled them so he was on top. Loki's fingers painfully dug into his jaw, forcing his head forward. The kiss was ferocious, desperate. Loki bit down hard onto Thor's bottom lip, drawing blood, as Thor tore at his clothes, scratching his flesh.._

_Then the clothes were no longer an issue. They simply segued from being in this foreign landscape, fighting, to sitting naked on Thor's bed together. He reached for Loki once more, only to have him turn and present himself on his hands and knees._

"_Take me, Thor." _

_Thor moaned, looking around for something to ease entry._

"_Don't worry about that! Take me now."_

_Thor hesitated. He was of rather large girth._

"_I'll hurt you."_

"_I like the pain. Do it, please."_

_Such was the incongruity of the situation that Thor actually did as Loki ordered. Both moaned, as Thor entered the tight passage.. _

"_Take me, take me." Loki moaned._

_Thor whimpered as he started to move. He was not known to be a gentle lover. Fornication, to him, was meant to be rough and fast. This was no exception. As he moved, frantically within Loki, his brother thrust back to meet him. Thor reached around, feeling the hardened proof of Loki's passion. He started to stroke in time with his movements, feeling sweat drop down his face from the effort. Loki cried out, as his organ throbbed in Thor's hand, splashing it with his seed. Thor could take no more. Gripping Loki's hips with both hands, he threw his head back and groaned, calling out his brother's name, feeling himself reach his peak, then collapsed on top of Loki, forcing them both down onto the mattress._

"_That was…" He moved his hand to gently cup Loki's face, to find not skin but the metal of the gag. Loki looked back at him with horrored, red-rimmed eyes, his entire body shaking. That was when Thor noticed his hands, held in position by the chain and cuffs, chaining him to the bed. Horror overcame Thor as he realized what he had done._

He opened his mouth to scream-

-And shot right up on his bed, gasping.

"Thor?"

Loki stood a few metres away from Thor's bed, evidentially as far as the chain would take him.

"You were whimpering in your sleep… Actually, it was quite a change from the snoring."

Thor scrambled away from him. He looked down at the cuffs on Loki's hands and felt the dinner from the night before rise in his stomach. He rushed from the room into the bathroom and made it just in time to the chamber pot, to be sick into it.

By all that was holy in Valhalla, he had dreamt of taking Loki against his will.

He slumped on the ground, wiping at his mouth, feeling his body tremble.

_What is wrong with me?_

Only, it wasn't against his brother's will, to begin with.

It was a dream. Merely a dream, he told himself.

If Loki had his powers, he may have considered that the demigod had caused this, if only for his own amusement.

No, this came from his own damaged psyche.

Whatever the dream meant, one thing was certain. He would never hurt Loki. Particularly not in… that way…

The very thought sickened him.

He recalled on Earth, the Avengers talking about what they were going to do to Loki, once he was caught. Steve and Bruce had concurred on imprisonment. Natasha and Clint were for a more stringent and rather final form of punishment.

Thor told them that if they so much as touched his brother, they would regret it.

With his accustomed mirth, Tony suggested that they tie him up on a large stake, and allow people to laugh and jeer and throw various fruits and vegetables at him.

Not one of them had suggested torture, as a form of punishment.

In the past, on Asgard, captured warriors were, indeed, subject to violation, as the ultimate humiliation and subjugation. If the elders had won the right of punishment of Loki, this may have formed a part of their plan.

Thor suspected that Odin never intended to allow the elders to punish Loki, for this very reason.

###

After a long bath, in which he scrubbed harshly at his flesh (no matter how hard he rubbed, he couldn't rid himself of the contamination of the dream), he went back into his room to change.

"Am I really that unappealing to you?"

Thor froze, his outfit clasped before him.

"You wake up pale and shaking, then run into the bathroom. It seems your erotic dream didn't agree with you."

'What do you mean, erotic dream?" Thor laughed, though his insides were shaking.

Loki favoured him with the kind of look he would give a particularly naughty five-year-old child. "You were whimpering in your sleep. Then you moaned. Then you started to… rub yourself on the mattress, calling out my name."

Thor felt all of the blood rush from his face. For a moment, the world fell away from him.

"No need to be embarrassed, Thor. I'm not offended." He actually smiled. "It seems all the commotion of the past few days has got you rather worked up-"

"Shut up!" Thor felt the blood rush back to his face. All the vessels dilated at the surface of his skin, blushing it bright red.

Ignoring Loki's laughter, he rushed with shoving on the rest of his clothes and stormed out the door.

###

Frigga called him away, from where he was openly carousing with his friends. (If he was to be honest with himself, he caroused a little too openly. Indeed, Sif commented that she had not seen him in such good spirits in a long time. Thor was happy to let her think that. If he laughed and joked and fooled around with his friends, then he wouldn't have to think about what happened that morning, wouldn't have to ponder the implications of the dream.)

"Yes, mother?" He allowed her to bring him into a second room, filled wall to wall with books. She led him to two high backed chairs before an open fire and sat him down.

"I have spoken to the Alfarian delegate and have assured him that you meant no ill by your loss of temper the other night."

"Mother-"

She held up a hand to signal him to stop talking.

"He says he will come back tonight." Seeing the angered look cross his face, she reached forward to take his hand. "Our relations with the Frost Giants is at its worst, since Loki tried to destroy them. As a result, the Dvergar and Jotnar have turned against us. Loki's shenanigans on Miogaror have not exactly helped with our predicament. The worlds around us see us as a vengeful, violent group of people. You must understand the importance of forming alliances, with those who can prove to the others that we are not what they think we are. I will not allow this to get to the stage where we are fighting a useless war."

"I understand the politics." Thor argued. "It's simply… couldn't they send a different delegate?"

The corner of Frigga's mouth quirked up a little. "I also think him to be a spoiled brat. But he is… well regarded in his world."

Thor found this hard to contemplate. "Did you hear why I kicked him out?"

She released his hand. "I love you both. Equally. I will not allow any harm to come to Loki. But you must put aside any personal quarrels you have with this elf. Asgard is more important."

###

Thor stormed into the room, slamming the door behind himself so hard that the frame rattled. Loki, who sat on the floor beside his bed, looked up from where he was doodling on a sheet of paper.

"Problem, brother?"

"I have to make conversation with an impossible elf from the Alfheimr realm tonight. I would much prefer to throw him out the window!"

"So, negotiations did not go well, last night, then?"

"No they didn't!" Thor kicked his bed so hard that it slammed hard against the wall, creating a great dent behind it.

"Such temper…" Loki looked back down to his paper.

Thor took a deep breath to calm himself, then walked over and knelt before Loki.

"Yes?" Loki finally looked up. Thor glanced at what he'd been drawing. It appeared to be a sketch of Thor, lying pinned beneath his hammer.

"I don't think you've got the hair right."

Loki shot him a look of derision, turned the paper over and placed it behind him, on the bed.

"You talked to the same elf, when he was here last year. Did he…?" Thor wasn't even sure how to begin. "How was he?"

Loki shrugged. "Dull, conceited. Power hungry."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"I am anything but dull." Amusement shone in Loki's eyes.

"He didn't… say anything to you that was…out of place?"

For a moment, an indecipherable emotion passed through the vast orbs.

"Nothing that I can't handle."

"What did he say?" Thor urged him to continue.

An affronted look passed over the delicate face. "If you must know, he propositioned me. I was as honest to him as I could be, in that I told him that I'd rather jump into a pot of boiling water, then have buzzards pick at my blackened flesh. I then turned him into a frog and let the sleipnirs play with him…only for a few seconds. I have the distinct impression that the message was received."

"Does Odin know about this?"

"Oh he wasn't too happy."

Thor considered the consequences if he committed a similar trespass. Odin would be more than simply 'not too happy'. He would still be feeling the punishment, a year on. Thor started to wonder who the true 'favourite' was, and then scolded himself for it.

"I take it the elf wasn't too happy, either."

"Oh, he threatened to get revenge." Loki waved him away. "Dull, really."

Loki did not seem concerned, but the 'dull threat' made Thor's stomach twist.

"You will stay in here, tonight."

_And I will try my hardest not to lose my temper._

###

"Where is your ganymede, tonight?" The elf reached on the table for another piece of bread

"He is my brother, not my ganymede and I would respect you not to call him such."

"Where is your _brother_ tonight?"

Thor glanced across the busy table, to Sif, frowning back at him.

"He is… unwell tonight. Too unwell to come to dinner."

"It is a shame. I found him quite pleasant company, when last I was here."

Thor glanced around himself. All of the other noble men and women appeared to be attentive to their food, or to each other. Even Sif was now engaged in conversation with a blond man beside her.

"Did you find him pleasant, when he turned you into a frog?"

All of the humour instantly dropped from the face, to be replaced by a sinister, ugly look.

"Have you thought about my offer, Thor?"

"The answer is no. My brother is not a part of negotiations."

"It is bewildering to me as to why you care so much about what happens to the one who is the _cause_ of why your world is so detested. Perhaps if he were justly punished, he would learn his place."

Thor rolled his fingers into fists, nails digging into his flesh, his arms shaking from the resistance to not strike the pale face.

"You merely want revenge for his humiliation of you, last year."

The elf leant in closer. Thor could feel his breath across his face. "Your world is falling apart. Your father's health is fading, due to his old age. You are too young and immature to rule and your brother is too proud. There are murmurings, amongst the inhabitants of this world, far away from your noble ears, of revolution. Both your parents know this. That's why they were so desperate to bring me back, despite your rudeness. You _need_ every alliance you can, right now."

_Perhaps I don't want an alliance with someone as distasteful as yourself._

"Let's not talk about negotiations. It is rather a dull conversation for the dinner table." Thor forced a smile that came out more like a grimace.

###

At the end of the evening, Thor was more than ready to fall into a very long, Odin-like sleep. The constant tightrope of emotion the elf kept him on had him now almost falling over with exhaustion. He wearily bade goodbye to the other noblemen and women, and then walked, with the elf, to the front door.

"I'm not departing yet."

Thor was so tired; he thought he'd misheard. "Well, farewell…"

"You misunderstand. I've decided that I will honour a friendship between our worlds, petulant and rude king that you are."

"Oh…"Thor blinked. "Thank you." He reached out his hand.

"However, I do feel that you and Loki are simply too pigheaded to understand the impact your ridiculous actions have on others."

Thor reached for his hammer but was too late. He felt a great blast of power throw him off his feet, knocking him into the wall opposite. He was then lifted again and thrown through the double doors to the dining hall, once more. He struggled to get up, only to be pinned down by vines, coiling around the arms and legs of the table, to wind around his arms and legs.

"You have used your powers in a sacred place! You will regret this trespass!" Thor roared. He struggled, knowing it was useless. Even with his great strength and power, he had no defense against the magic of an Alfarian. He shook his head back and forth, attempting to dislodge the vines now wrapping around his mouth, cutting off his speech.

Father! Thor thought, desperately. Where are you?

The elf leant forward, so his entire face filled Thor's view.

"Loki does love an audience, doesn't he?"

Thor cried out in anger (and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, fear), as the keys to the lock to his door and Loki's cuffs were torn from the inner pocket of his trousers.

Father! Come now!

"I'm certain that he will find my affections far more gratifying than yours. But then, I'm more than gracious. You can watch, and be the judge."

Thor roared, desperately flopping up and down, the thistles of the vines cutting deep into his wrists and ankles in his desperate attempts to free himself, as the elf left the room.

Tbc…

AN-

Destiny Lot-Here you go.

The Villain's Vindication- Thanks! I love your name btw.

ZeonChar- Hope this new chapter isn't too graphic for you.

Shivathedestroyer-Aw thanks! I saw the film and just had to write it.

Honeyberries-Oooh yes. Don't think they'll ever go so far as to have him willingly be chained to Thor's bed… shame…

Imlostforever-Aw shucks!

Emily-Lawless- Thanks! I loved the brothers somewhat frosty relationship in Thor, and that it got even frostier in The Avengers, yet there's still a sense of caring there, somewhere. One of the most realistic look at siblings that I have seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Some non-con.

Author's Notes: I am overwhelmed by the incredible response! Thank you so much, particularly to those who reviewed. Sorry this one's taken a little longer. Been sidetracked by uni. Hope you like this one.

More AN at the bottom.

_Father where are you?_

He wasn't sure how long it had been, since the elf had departed the room. It could have been seconds, could have been hours. He cried out in frustration. As far as he knew, the elf could have murdered every one in the place. He could have-

If he hurts Loki-

No, he wouldn't think of it. Refused not to consider it.

The elf had known that the key to Thor's room would be found in his left trouser pocket. Someone must have told him.

Another thought occurred, a fear that he kept banishing from his mind, but that kept reappearing, determining to infiltrate, to spread its venom.

Odin was allowing this to happen.

No. His father was not without fault, but he would never accede to any of this nonsense. A safer bet would be one of the elders. Perhaps they drew Odin away for the evening, so the elf could do what he willed with his sons. In this way, they would both be held accountable; Loki for his crimes on earth and Thor for not appropriately punishing Loki as they willed.

Thor stilled, muscles locked, as the door burst open, the elf walking through, Loki's still form draped over his shoulder.

For a moment, upon looking at the elf's face, Thor's horror turned to astonishment. The creature's eye was blood shot and swollen, a deep cut slicing open his skin from the eyelid to the centre of his cheek. It looked deep enough to scar.

The elf threw Loki down beside Thor. While he hastily chained him to the table, Thor quickly glanced over his body. Apart from blood under his fingernails, he appeared uninjured.

Well, at least that's-

It suddenly occurred to Thor that the blood under Loki's fingernails wasn't his own.

Thor laughed. Even with the terror of the situation, even with the horrored thought of what this creature would do to them, he could not help but find the elf's now mutilated face wildly funny.

Loki moaned, eyelids fluttering.

"Shut up!" The elf shrieked at Thor. "I'll make Loki pay doubly for destroying my beautiful face!"

Even with the vines covering his mouth, Thor's laughter reached a higher pitch.

"Wake up!" Rather than unbinding his magic, the elf resorted to slapping Loki hard across the face. Thor's laughter died instantly, his stomach twisting painfully in his gut. Loki's eyes flashed malevolently.

_No, Loki. Don't make the situation worse._

"Look at you, pathetic elf! Where is your beauty now? Nothing you do here will make up for the monster that you have now become. Other gods, elfs, dwarves, giants. All will look at you and point and laugh and say who's the freak? And they'll know that it was I, Loki that did it to you-" His voice was suddenly cut off by vines, wrapping around his mouth.

Then the elf was suddenly on top of Loki, his hands tearing at his sliver nightclothes, freely stroking, pinching and slapping the bare skin, as it appeared. Thor roared out his fear and frustration, to no avail. Loki's face turned to Thor's. His expression was utterly blank, like windows to an empty house.

The elf moved his head forward and bit down hard into Loki's neck, causing him to jolt up, to moan in pain. The elf then pulled back, smirking. "I have tasted royal Asgardian flesh." His eyes touched Thor's. "I hear you are rather a well endowed demigod. I wonder how I compare. I guess we'll let Loki be the judge."

As he started to unbuckle his trousers, Thor managed to do something that had never been done before. In his fury, he managed to break through the elf magic holding the vines to the table. He roared, pulling forward with all of his might, tearing them apart. Acting on impulse, he then knocked the elf off Loki, grabbing his neck and twisting it so far to the right that he heard the distinct crack of the upper cervical bones breaking. The elf fell to the floor and did not move.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was Loki's sob like breaths. Thor rushed over to him and tore apart the chains and vines tying him to the table.

"Are you alright?"

Loki attempted to close the material that had been torn, with trembling hands.

"No, Thor. I'm rather far from alright, at the moment."

Thor took off his coat and placed it over Loki's shoulders, then turned to the body.

_Despicable elf._

"We must disguise this death, Thor. We must make it look like it was the work of-"

"This creature attacked us both! He was attempting to defile you. Let the Alfarians find out what a grotesque elf they have sent to us, to betray us in our _own_ house!"

"They will not take kindly to you having _killed_ their delegate! It may even start a war. They won't listen to our stories as to what really happened. Why would they? All they care about is that they sent this elf here, and we had him killed."

Loki's words sent stabbing pain through Thor's sinuses. Certainly, it made sense. But Thor didn't want it to make sense.

"We'll take his body out to the forest and let his sleipnr to run free. Throw him face down into a murpurry bush. This will cut his face up so much; his earlier injuries won't be detected. When he is found, the explanation will certainly be that he fell off the sleipnr, into the murpurry bush, and broke his neck. In the morning, when the news comes to you, you will express shock and sadness. You will talk fondly of the great friendship that he and you shared, in the time that he was here."

Thor barely heard Loki's words. He stared at the figure on the ground, head staring back up at him at an unnatural angle, as though condemning him for his extreme action.

"We must haste, before anyone else awakens!"

Feeling not in the least control of the situation, Thor allowed himself to be guided by Loki.

###

It wasn't until they got back into the room, that Loki's demeanor broke. Before then, as they spirited the elf's body out of the castle, he had seemed almost like the old Loki that Thor knew and loved, his face flushed with barely concealed excitement and mischief. He seemed, in particular, to like ordering Thor about. In his numbness, the elder brother simply did as he was told.

They reached the room, and Loki's haughty expression visibly crumpled. He turned to Thor, averting his eyes and held out his arms.

"I will no longer use the chains, Loki. It would be an insult, after what happened tonight."

Loki looked up into his eyes. "I wish to use the bathroom. I still feel his stench on me."

"Of course." Thor felt his stomach turn at the sight of the wound on his neck, matching the elf's incisors. He watched his brother walk into the other room with a heavy heart. He was relieved to have stopped the elf from actually defiling Loki, but the unwanted touches would still trouble him, he was certain of it.

###

Thor knocked on the door to tell Loki he'd placed a new set of clothes outside the room, then sat on his bed and waited. Adrenaline flooded out of his nerve terminals, twitching his fingers and exerting his breathing. He shied away from the sudden urge to sprint around the castle. That would be difficult to explain to any night wanderers.

He felt no remorse for killing the elf, which, in turn, caused him some unease. Certainly, the elf was a villainous creature. However, did he deserve such extreme punishment? After all, Loki had gone beyond what the elf was enacting. He had murdered, with no repentance whatsoever and yet Thor argued against torture as punishment.

Because he was kin.

The reasoning whirled around and around in his head with no solution.

By the time Loki stepped out of the bathroom, he was almost beside himself with agitation.

He waited until Loki sat down on his own bed before speaking.

"Tell me, brother, what happened tonight."

Loki stared at him a moment, as though weighing up whether to talk.

"I heard the footsteps coming into the room and knew instantly that it wasn't you. I recognize your particularly heavy gait. The elf appeared and before he even spoke, I knew his intentions. He told me that you had sold me to him, as payment for the alliance between our two worlds."

Thor growled.

"Certainly, I knew he was lying. Why would you work so hard to have me here, only to sell me to someone else?"

"There will be no selling-"

"No, it is clear to me, the one behind this. The elder, Fargo, is of such cunning mind to organize such a travesty."

Thor closed his eyes. "I too came to the conclusion that it was one of the elders, to punish us both."

"I think we should rest soon. You've used all your intellect for the day." He smiled a little, and went on. "The elf said he was going to bring me to you. That he had to tie you up, to make it appear that you were not working with him, but that you wished to watch…"

This time, the growl was audibly louder.

"Without my powers, I knew I would be no match against his magic. I attempted to reason with him. He started to talk, in rather grotesque detail, of what he was going to do to me. He told me I should be grateful that one of such beauty would wish to take me- a pretty but essentially nondescript Asgardian- in such a way."

Thor was impressed by the elf's egotism.

Pretty but essentially non-descript? Even Loki's main detractors couldn't say that he doesn't make an impression, for good or ill.

"That was when I mutilated his face. I would have scarred him further, but he easily gained the upper hand and used his magic to knock me out… you know the rest."

"It is an atrocity that Fargo would agree to such a thing."

"I believe he is guilty of more than tonight. I am referring to the dream of me, the night before. I would suggest that Fargo also implanted that in your mind, to further manipulate you."

Thor felt some alarm at this development.

If this is true, then he is far more devious than I first thought.

"I will have a long chat with Fargo tomorrow-"

"Be careful. There is no proof that he is in anyway involved in this. He will deny it all. We should rest. Tomorrow will be a rather challenging day."

"Yes, I guess we should." Thor changed into his nightclothes and was about to blow out his night lamp, when Loki spoke, once more.

"To be completely dominated by another… with no respect for dignity or self…my intellect failed me. Why did it fail me? He would have despoiled me. And I would have let him."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Instead, it was your brawn that saved me. There's no wisdom to be found in any of it."

"Because he wasn't wise! That elf didn't have any end game plan. He wasn't manipulating like pieces on a game board, like you do. He wanted to hurt. He wanted to dominate and humiliate. That was all. There's no reasoning with someone with such a small a mind as that."

Loki stared at him a second longer, looking thoughtful.

"I need to rest."

###

If it weren't for the strain of that particular night, Thor would have been thinking clear enough to confine his more conniving younger brother. As it was, he fell asleep with an unease permeating his succumbing mind, but did not make the connection that something was amiss.

The connection was soon very much made when he awoke, with a start, to find himself unable to open his jaw, due to something thick and metallic wedged between his teeth. Upon attempting to move his arms, he found that they, too, were immoveable. Evidentially, Loki had acquired both the metal gag, as well as the shorter bits of broken chain from the dining room, and had now gagged and fastened Thor to the bed.

Said demigod was calmly sitting on Thor's stomach.

"Why hello, Thor, how does it feel to be the one now chained and gagged? Rather unpleasant, isn't it?"

Thor roared and made a half-hearted attempt to struggle with the manacles. If he wanted to, he could break through them easily. The part of him that was curious as to what Loki was up to, willed him to play along a little longer.

He could never comprehend Loki's mind. Usually, when he was certain of his adoptive brother's intentions, Loki would then do or say something that was not anything Thor could ever possibly consider.

In this scenario, he was expecting punishment, for Loki to take out his anger on him, for the past few days, as well as his actions on earth. Thor silently gasped behind gag, as Loki suddenly stretched out along his body and placed his head on his chest.

Thor was reminded of when they were very little. Occasionally, Loki would come into his room, and lie on top of him, as he was enacting now. Thor would stroke his hair and assure him that he was safe from whatever imagined monster had him spooked. As Loki grew older, childhood fears gave way to more realistic adult ones, and he long stopped relying on his older brother for comfort.

Thor's arms protested the awkward angle in which they'd been chained, but he dared not move them. Loki felt light, warm.

He wasn't certain exactly when the brotherly feeling gave way to something else, only that it was only within the past few years or so. Little aspects of Loki had his heart pounding, his stomach clench with excitement, from the graceful way Loki held himself, to the unbridled laughter that lit up his face when he found something particularly amusing.

The revelation that they were not, in fact, blood brothers, did nothing to stem the frustration these feelings caused within him. The fact that he found out about the revelation after it was revealed that Loki was on earth causing major mischief did not help matters.

"You may think to yourself, why do I care, if the Alfarians go to war with Asgard?" Loki's voice was barely above a whisper. "The idea of a lot of violence and pain, for the sake of a pathetic little elf is not my idea of fun. War to get father's honour seemed justifiable, at the time. War so that I may rule a wretched world of beings that yearn to be dominated-"

Thor froze and growled.

"Sh…" Thor shied away from the long fingers lightly running through his hair. Loki continued. "Yes, sometimes war is justified. But not in this case. Just as I have turned the worlds around us against Asgard, so can I have them love us-"

Thor wrenched just hard enough on the chains to break them free, reached around and tore the metallic gag off his mouth, dropping it to the floor. Loki sat up and laughed.

"Knew that would rile you."

"These are other beings you are talking about here! Don't you have any empathy?"

Loki looked to be honestly shocked. "You think I had no empathy for those earth people? My desire to rule was _out of _empathy for them. They are so wretched that they constantly war with each other, for no justifiable reason that I can see-"

"This is hypocrisy, Loki. You tried to create war, to stop war."

"A minor skirmish, to begin with, and then they would have lived in peace, with me as their benevolent leader."

Thor couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yes, because you've proved so well, how _benevolent _you can be."

Anger flashed in the pale eyes. "Yes, because you've proved what a _great leader_ you can be, here on Asgard."

"Is this what this is about? I don't particularly care to be the leader of Asgard. It has never been at the forefront of my thoughts."

Loki's laughter was full of bitterness, not humour. "But _daddy_ still gave you the most prominent position, didn't he? What of the second one, the frost giant, forever in his brother's shadow? Cast out-"

"No, you've got it wrong-"

"-Then accepted into the fold long enough to be the plaything for an elf, but nothing more."

Thor felt a wedge of ice pierce his heart. "No, father would never-"

"Wouldn't he? What am I to him? A _convenience_, when needed."

"Fargo was the one behind tonight. _You're_ the one who told this to _me_! Please stop, Loki. You're not thinking clearly. If you move through your anger, you'll see this. Father loves you."

"Why should I care what father thinks of me, anyway?" He said, icily, though his eyes looked overly bright, in the dim light.

Thor sat up, so he was now directly facing Loki. "You're upset. It's understandable. It makes me want to wrench that damnable elf's arms from its sockets. He shouldn't have hurt you. I should have been more on my guard."

Thor started a little at the fingers softly strumming through his hair again. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him in such a fashion. It felt comforting, needed.

"The fact that he had to use his magic in this place to best you, proves to me that he knew he wasn't up against a fool."

"My my Loki. That is the first time I think you've ever acknowledged that I am no fool!"

"Hm…" Loki's face was suddenly close to his. His heart started to pound. "As you said, I'm not thinking clearly, tonight."

"Loki…" He put a hand lightly on his chest. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"Tell me about the dream, Thor. What did I do? What did I say?"

Thor felt blood pool to a particular area of his body. He resisted the urge not to groan.

"Did you have me, Thor?" He felt lips ghost along his neck. "Or did I have you? Either way…"

"This isn't…"

"Isn't what?"

In the semi darkness, he could see and feel Loki's lips close to his. To just lean forward, to claim what was being offered-

No.

Not like this. Not until he was entirely sure this was not what Loki wanted, and not an odd manifestation of his being attacked and almost brutalized.

"This isn't happening. Not tonight."

Loki was off him so abruptly; it was as though an unseen force had physically pulled him back. He stormed to his bed and sat down on it.

"I understand. If I'm not being chained, then you don't desire me. Maybe there was some truth in what the elf was saying-"

"I _desire_ you, just not on the same night that you were almost brutalized! Particularly as the elf did bite and molest you. I would think that would not exactly put you in the mood for copulation!"

Loki was silent for a moment. "So you admit that you do desire me, then."

"I'm exhausted, Loki." _This conversation is exhausting._ "Can you allow me to sleep, without me waking up being the one chained?"

###

In the early hours of the morning, Thor awoke once more to a quite light, warm body on top of his. Loki had granted his desire to not be chained. However, the taste of metal in his mouth affirmed the gag. Thor tore it off and looked down to the one sleeping rather peacefully on top of him.

Such insolence!

He reached down and tenderly strummed his fingers through the soft dark hair.

Sleep well, Loki.

Tbc…

Lydiaroseonwingsofsong-Thanks! I became Loki/Thor obsessed after watching Thor. They have such delicious angst together.

DarkFlameTailz- I'm evil. I do love Loki angst.

Totallycaptivated-Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one.

Animekrazy101- Yeah I love putting cliffhangers at the end of chapters. I love it in fan fiction it can be done.

Water kangaroo- Thanks! I promise not to hurt him any further (fingers may be crossed)

Ernzupanda-Aw thanks! This chapter was more difficult. I wanted to have a bit of sweetness between the brothers.

Zarazabuzar- Yes, if I had the money I'd be responsible for the gross of The Avengers all by myself. ;)

Avengergirl. Hope you like it.

Jay- Thanks. It's not easy getting the characters right.

- I, too am of the opinon that Loki can kick major ass, if he wants. This was a difficult chapter to write. In the end, I decided to let Thor do some ass kicking.

Mademoiselle Juko Pax Prime- Loki/Loki… is there such a thing as too much of a good thing? I've only ever read one… which was great but kind of crazy, involving 'film Loki' with 'norse legend Loki'.

Random Reader-ha ha love the name. I'm thrilled to hear the speech patterns are well done For the life of me, I won't even attempt iamic pantemeter (or however its damn well spelt!) with all that Shakespeare sounding language.

Spliced- lol. Shit, glad I got one out a quick as I could!

Shivathedestroyer- ha ha. Yes, only Thor should be able to hurt Loki, but that _good_ kinda hurt. ;)

27Steve-Thanks! I'll continue to update as fast as I can. Just have to keep up with annoying other uni commitments.

Duda H- Thanks! Hello from Australia!

Itthesn-Oh thanks so much! I'm glad to hear it's true to Loki as he's difficult to write.

Sunshinekissxoxo- Hope you liked it! ;)

Luvinlavi- Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Gottaloveme-I wouldn't hurt Loki…much…

Zoobster- well, there you go.

Specialpatrolgroup- This is, for me, one of my more 'fun' stories to write (as in least angsty) lol

Xamierthenobody- Ooh yes, the sexual tension was electric- especially in the first Loki/thor scene

Iceycold97- Hm… actually I could see that Loki may be into some kinky stuff… ;)

Ynath Esrith- Well they're out of trouble… for now…

Sushibeans- Thanks! It is difficult to write the language and I am def not going to have them start saying thou etc.

Sakirosset-Thanks for giving me bunnies in regards to Loki finding out about the dream!

TVD-FFN-NIN- I did think that after- it would be sexy if Loki gave Thor the dream… ah well.

Amitistalila- Thanks! I just adore Loki too, even when he's evil… especially when he's evil.

Honeyberries- It's thrilling to find out that the other fan girls are just as perverted as I am lol. Thanks for that!

Zeonchar-Thanks! Hope you liked this one!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: thanks again for the massive support! I truly appreciate it! I do value constructive criticism and, if I feel it's warranted, will endeavor to fix mistakes where I can. It was pointed out that none of the guards appeared to be around when Thor was attacked, for some reason, this slipped my mind. It has been hence addressed in this chapter. Onto the next! More AN on the bottom.

Thor's eyes roved over the gathered group of people, his lips down turning a little. Despite what Loki seemed to think, he could be rather introspective, at times. He was aware of his limitations. It did not escape him that Loki was better at addressing large groups, such as this. Upon waking, that morning (to find Loki on his own bed, once more) he had asked his brother if he could be with him, as the events of the day unfolded. Loki declined. The Asgardians did not like him, right now, he told Thor. They would not exactly be delighted to see him standing next to their leader.

Thor cleared his throat, smiled a little at Sif and Fandral, at the very front of the crowd then began to talk.

"It is with some shock that I relate the news that the Alfarian delegate was found dead this morning, having fallen off his sleipnir. It is a regrettable turn of events, to have lost such a good man and firm friend. Sif, you must go to Heimdell and tell him of such gruesome events. He will allow you pass into Alfheimr."

She nodded and instantly moved away.

Thor then turned his attention to the others.

"The body has been placed in the crypt, where it is being prepared for its departure to Valhalla. I would encourage you all to speak no more of this, for the time being, out of respect for the magnitude of this tragedy. You are dismissed."

The group, a gathering of the castle's various servants, guards and other inhabitants, swiftly made their departure, whispered voices confirming to Thor this would not be kept secret for much longer. He spotted Fargo among them. The elder cast Thor a suspicious look (_does he know?_) as he departed

Fandral came up to Thor and patted him on the back. "You did well."

"Do we still not know where Odin is?"

"Only that he has gone away, to one of the outlying worlds. Fear not, we will find answers soon."

Thor frowned, endeavoring to ignore the sick feeling building in his stomach.

Odin is still very strong, he told himself. He would not be bested by an Alfarian.

As they made their way out of the throne room, the heavy doors leading to the front flew open, with some force. Thor recognized the two, rather broad men that came rushing in, to be the ones who had been guarding that particular part of the palace, on the night of the dinner. In his time as king, and despite others insistence, he had scaled back the men guarding the various rooms of the palace, trusting in his own strength and wisdom to deter any unwelcome threats. He realized now what a foolish decision that was.

He was also amazed at himself that, in his stress, he had forgotten all about these particular men, until they came bounding in through the front doors, cut up, bloodied and bruised.

"We must speak to you, my king." The first, shorter guard said, as they both bowed.

"What has happened here?" Fandral took in their appearance with clear alarm.

"Yes, speak." Thor demanded.

"Last night, we were guarding the dining room, when we heard a commotion outside."

"It sounded like at least three hundred soldiers storming up to the palace doors."

"We went outside to investigate, only to have the sound appear to come from another part outside the castle. When we reached there, there was no one there."

"It was rather perplexing."

Not when it comes to Alfarian magic, Thor thought, inwardly grimacing.

"We rushed back inside, to find the elf delegate coming down the hall. We knew everyone else to be asleep, at this time. I drew my sword, demanding to know what he was doing. I was certain that he was about to put a spell on us, so I slashed at him. I managed to slice his face, from eyelid to cheek-"

Thor felt an uneasy feeling grow in his stomach. The guard had sliced the elf's face? Why had Loki lied?

"The elf became enraged. Next thing we knew, we were lifted and thrown out of the palace doors. Vines grew around our legs and arms and we were pulled deep into the ground and into a deep sleep. We awoke merely moments before and managed to pull ourselves out to come to you."

"The elf is dead." Thor informed them. "He fell off his sleipnir and broke his neck."

The two guards passed a surprised look.

"I am unsure what his intentions were but they have clearly come to naught. Take some time off. A couple of days. You are clearly hurt. Have yourselves attended to."

"Thank you, your highness." Both bowed.

"Let us talk, Thor." He felt a gentle hand on the back of his neck. Fandral drew him away from the guards and into a smaller sitting room. His friend then closed the door behind themselves.

"These events seem very odd to me."

"I do not understand what you mean."

"Hmm…" Fandral moved closer. "Tell me, how has Loki been lately?"

Thor felt an odd anxiety twist his innards.

"Why do you ask?"

Fandral sighed heavily. "Sif spoke to me this morning of the events of the past two dinners. Evidentially, your reason for throwing the elf out is because he made disparaging remarks towards Loki."

_Disparaging?_

"He said if I were to make Loki his consort, then he would guarantee the union between our worlds."

Fandral drew away and moved to one of the high back chairs but did not sit.

"If you'll recall, you were not in Asgard the first time the elf came. He did appear to get along very well with Loki. Too well."

Thor shook his head, as though the movement would link the disjointed parts of his knowledge together.

"You are mistaken, Fandral. Loki despises the elf. Believe me on this."

Fandral shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. "He did not seem to despise him when I came upon them entwined. Indeed, from Loki's moans, I would say he held a very high regard for the elf."

Thor felt cold all over, as though a frost giant (_Loki… the little conniving…_) had placed his hands upon him.

"I think you have been manipulated, Thor." He averted his eyes. "I am sorry."

Thor deliberately strengthened his back, steeled his gaze.

"Not as sorry as Loki is going to be."

###

Loki was sitting by his bed, when Thor walked in, a book in his hand. He looked up, smile fading as he caught the look on Thor's face.

"Well well… it seems the master of deceit of up to his tricks again." Thor sneered. "Allow me to show my intellect. You and the elf planned together the attack on me."

The good humour in the eyes faded, to be replaced by something else. If Thor didn't know better, he would have guessed it to be disappointment.

"I'm impressed, Thor."

Thor closed his eyes, trying hard to ignore the hurt lancing his heart.

"Go on, I'm sure you're thrilled to inform me of your deceit."

Loki's expression was still not one of good humour.

"It was a happy coincidence that when I arrived back on Asgard, the elf was also here. I was, as you know, without power but the elf was able to share my dreamscape. It was my idea to tell him to give you the erotic dream, sully your mind, and make it more pliable. The plan was to fake my defilement and blame it on the elder Fargo. You had to be there as witness. The elf would go back to Alfheimr and you would appropriately blame and punish Fargo. By association, all of the elders would then be blamed. Only, the plan was sent array when you killed the elf."

"And his mutilation?" Thor just wanted confirmation on what he already knew.

"One of the guards scarred the elf. We decided it would work better for our story if I said I had done it."

_I see… well that's all explained, Loki. All fine._

"I thought he was defiling you! I killed him for you!"

Loki stood up. "And that amazed me, brother. That you would do that for me, that you would-"

Thor felt his temper reach up and over its limit. His fist shot out, before he had a chance to control it, smashing into Loki's face.

"You lied to me, again!" He sent another into Loki's cheek from the other side, driving him back to the bed.

"It wasn't about you, Thor! It was about the elders. They were going to torture me, _actually_ have me be defiled. They needed to be punished!"

Thor deliberately pulled his anger back. "So it was about the elders?"

Loki preempted his decision before he came to it. "No, Thor. No, think about this! This isn't you! Thor-"

Only Thor didn't listen. He departed the room and headed for the elder's chambers.

###

"Are you certain of this decision?"

Five wizened demigods sat in a row of five high chairs before him. Fargo, in particular, did not bother to hide his glee.

"Yes. You may correctly punish Loki for his crimes."

The elders all looked at each other.

"Very well. " Fargo said. "We shall send two guards to pick him up."

###

When Thor entered the room with the two guards, he saw an expression on Loki's face that he had never before seen, in all of their acquaintance.

Pure terror.

This time, he was certain it wasn't faked. For a moment, his heart was swayed, but then he recalled the betrayal and hardened his resolve.

"Please, brother…"

The guards came to Loki and grabbed his hands, fastening them with chains.

"Please, Thor." Loki looked to him with beseeching eyes. "I knew that you would not want me to be tortured. Don't you know what the elders will have done to me? They will cause pain beyond my imaginings."

"I will hear no more."

"They will have me be truly defiled. I will not survive, Thor I will-"

"This from someone who allowed me to fall a great distance from the Shield Headquarters. I could have died!"

The guards started to march him forward.

"You always had more compassion than I ever could." The tears from his eyes fell down his face but his voice held steady. "You can be the better man, here."

As they opened the door, Fargo stood outside. Thor found himself faltering.

"Will you torture him?" Thor asked.

"He will be punished appropriately for his actions." The elder replied.

"Though I have not seen it, I have heard rumours of defilement being included in the punishment of wrongdoers."

Loki moaned, the sound desperate, horrored.

An odd look passed over the elder's face. "You need not go into the dungeons, Thor. It is distressing for a king to see what we do to the ones in there. But to break another, is the only way to ensure they do not do wrong again."

"Please, Thor!" Loki begged.

The desperate sound in his voice finally broke Thor's resolve.

"Release him." He ordered.

The guards instantly let go of the chains.

"No! You gave him to us!" Fargo yelled.

"I changed my mind." Thor said simply. "He will continue in my care. I am king and as my will prevailed, so it will prevail again."

The elder's lips pursed, eyes hardened.

"As you wish."

Loki waited until Thor brought him back to the room and connected the long chain to the bed leg, before talking.

"Thank you Thor!"

"Shut up!" Thor couldn't bear to hear him talk any more.

"I knew you would want to try and help me. I knew-"

"And so you betray me?" Thor snapped.

"I am troubled. I don't know why I do these things." Once more, a line of tears ran down the high cheeks. Rather than pity, Thor resisted the temptation to punch him again. "I thought only of my own fury, my need for revenge."

Thor considered parading him out in front of the others, forcing him to kneel at his side at dinner, humiliating him, as he had, Thor.

But then, there would be no resolve in that.

"You must be happy to finally have your wish, Loki. I no longer regard you as my brother." He left the room, too distraught to look at Loki's reaction.

Not bearing the thought that it could truly be one of happiness.

###

The palace was abuzz with the news of the death of the elf. It would take three days for Sif to travel back and forth from Alfheimr. Thor could not bear another two days of the constant eyes that followed him where he went. He finally decided that he was actually more comfortable back in his room with Loki. At least it was a familiar hatred.

When he came back in, Loki was sitting on Thor's bed, folding over a piece of paper. Evidentially, the chain reached far across for him to be there.

"Don't sully my sheets with your presence!"

"Thor I-"

"I said get off!"

Loki nodded, almost demurely and walked back to his own bed.

"Odin?"

"I don't know where he is. I'm speaking the truth, Thor."

Thor grunted and walked over to his bed. On top sat a bunch of differing paper animals. When they were children, Loki would sit for hours creating hundreds of the little paper creatures, then use his magic to make them come alive.

"Is this your peace offering?" Thor laughed. He swept the animals off onto the floor.

"Thor, I-"

"I said don't talk." Thor came over and examined the chain, frowned, lifted the bed, and looped it around the leg a few times, so it was shorter. "Everything you say is always a lie. No, I wish to know one thing." He looked up from where he crouched. "Was the elf _any good_?"

"Actually, he was rather slobbery. And absurdly arrogant. But, he had his uses."

Thor grunted, went to move away, but was stopped by the hand suddenly reaching out to grab his arm.

"Not everything is a lie. The talk we had last night wasn't a lie."

"What part wasn't the lie, Loki?" Thor angrily shook him off. "When you _didn't lie_ about what happened, when the elf came into the room? Or when you _didn't lie_ about feeling traumatized about being almost defiled by him?"

"I was actually talking about the elders. You, as king, have twice now saved me from being punished by them. They wish to dominate me, control me. Fargo in particular. He despises me. Do you know how humiliating it is, for the choice between my defilement or not, to be made by my brother?"

"You brought it upon yourself, Loki, with your insidious actions on earth."

Loki was silent a moment. "I would have eventually brought peace-"

"I really should bring the gag back." Thor muttered and moved back to his own bed.

"You do see me as a brother. I know it. If you didn't, you wouldn't have saved me from the elders. I know I am difficult…"

_Difficult? That is a rather mild observation, considering everything you've done!_

"What do you want with me? What can I do to atone?"

Thor thought a long moment.

"If you sufficiently please me, then perhaps I will consider you atoned."

Loki appeared puzzled, as Thor walked over and unhooked his chains, then stood him and walked him over to his own bed chaining them to base. Loki looked to the bed, then back to Thor, confusion turned to horror.

"Please don't…"

"Please don't what?" Thor jumped onto the bed and sat down. He was being cruel, he realized and a part of him, the part that would cause insufferable guilt later, relished it.

"I… can't…please don't make me…"

"Just fake it, Loki, like you were going to, with the elf."

Once more, tears ran down his face, this time accompanied with exerted breathing.

"I want you, Thor. But not like this. Please don't force me…"

Thor sighed. "Relax, Loki. I don't intend to defile you. I just wanted you to feel how I felt, when the elf had me tied up. Helpless, fearful of what would happen."

The pale eyes widened a little. Loki's expression hardened and he called him a name that Thor found to be rather inventive.

Thor told him so, as he moved to take the chains off. A hand suddenly lightly touched his shoulder.

"Allow me to sleep on your bed tonight."

"So you can half strangle me in my sleep? I don't think so, Loki."

"I have no power here. I cannot hurt you."

Thor looked into his face. There appeared on deceit there. But then, it was often hard to tell.

"Why?"

"Because…" He looked away.

"Because what?"

"Because I feel so cold, all of the time. Last night, when I lay on you. I could feel your warmth. Please, Thor…"

Thor wasn't even sure why he conceded. Why, indeed, he always conceded with Loki.

He went into the bathroom and quickly scrubbed and put on his night attire. When he came back into the room, Loki already lay in the bed. Still unsure that this was good idea, he blew out the candle and lay down under the covers. Instantly, he felt warmth against his chest.

"Tell me, Loki, with the dream…"

"Ah…" He felt Loki's fingers draw soft trails along his stomach.

"What did you tell the elf to despoil my mind with?"

"Despoil? Come on, Thor. It was fun. I know that you liked it"

"I did not like the end, where it suddenly switched to you lying trembling under me after I had despoiled you!"

The fingers instantly froze. "Ah… I did not tell him to add that in."

The fingers started again, expertly manipulating the soft flesh. They started moving lower. "Tell me, Thor, the details. Did I have you? Did you have me?"

Thor gasped as the hand brushed against his erection.

"I have my answer."

"No." Thor grabbed his hand and pulled it out of his pajama bottoms. "Let's just sleep. I have no patience for games tonight."

Loki entwined his fingers in Thor's. "Very well. Ah…" He positioned himself more over Thor, tangled their legs together. "You are so very warm."

"Hmm…" Thor gave into the urge to strum his fingers through his hair. "If you harm me in anyway, in the night, then I will hand you over to the elders."

"I will be good. From now on. You'll see."

_Perhaps he will try. But it won't last. It never does._

Tbc..

More AN-

Microchibibakasan- here you go.

Femalewraith- Thanks for telling me about the deleted scene! Aw it was so cute!

Chillygazethewarrier- ha ha not at all. I very much enjoyed writing it. ;p

Kokoroyume- Thanks!

Grimcharmer- Hope you like this one.

DI-

Redswger- Oh I love replying to the reviewers! This is almost too much of an ego boost for me lol

Zeonchar- I do love mischevious Loki and frustrated Thor

Boundlight- Thanks! Hope you like this one!

Onetoomanyheadaches-Aw thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chappy.

Jay- It will def develop… in time..

Sakirosset- That's why I love reviewers, as yourself. They often give me ideas for the rest of the story, making it better than if I was just writing it alone, so to speak.

Jackie- Aw thanks!

HarleyD- Ha ha even more so, now. ;)

Iceycold97-Aw but I love patient Thor ;)

My ear itches- Thanks! I like to think Loki's always got something planned…

Sweetdesserts- Thanks! I did have fun particularly writing this chappy.

Sunshinekissxoxo- Aw thanks!

1drytear- hee hee hope you'll get to squeek again.

Madam Penguin- Exactly! I just like the idea of Thor being chained and gagged.

Carriesagun- I'm working really hard on keeping it in character… though really I just want the brothers to be together!

Moonphase9- I will have to check out Death Note. I've heard it's awesome!

Totallycaptivated- I do love protective Thor

Zarazabuza- That's great- another to the slash fold!

Sushibeans-Thanks! You gave me an idea in terms of what the dreamscape can be used for!

Duda H- It is disappointing when great writers stop in the middle of fics… though I can be guilty of that…

Augustus Shepard- Oh yes, they are beyond adorable… in their crazy way lol

Alice-esp- I really want to just have them go for it lol. It is hard to keep the UST going…

Emily-Lawless-I will def try keep the USt going for as long as I can…it is def one of the more difficult aspects of writing.

Honeyberries- I totally understand the study thing. I should be looking at textbooks but instead I'm writing fan fiction lol. Not good.

Darkflametailz- thanks! Well the next chapter may be even a little more longer…but hopefully it will be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

The need to urinate woke him from his slumber. He glanced at the one lying next to him, looking almost angelic in his sleep.

At least one of us is resting well…

Thor's sleep had been fitful. He had awoken many times, a sickened dread just buoyant on the edge of his dreamscape. His very being screamed out at the perceived wrongness of some great horror, his muscles taught with ill-defined anxiety. But the source of the tension eluded him.

It wasn't Loki. That was all he knew for certain. This concern felt different to the dismayed worry that his brother constantly put him through.

A quick mental check of his body revealed nothing to be amiss... but for an odd stinging radiating along his jaw. Thor threw the blankets back and padded over to the bathroom, relieving himself, then returned to the bedroom and sliding under the covers, once more.

Large pale eyes silently watched him. It again occurred to him that he had not checked how long the chain was, before going to sleep, the night before.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"You have a problem, brother."

Thor sighed. "I know, I-"

"I was convinced that your snores would bring the ceiling down on top of us."

Thor tenderly touched his jaw and was rewarded with dull pain.

"I had to punch you in the jaw to cease the cacophonous sounds."

The reveal, while not entirely surprising, did nothing to curb his ill temper.

"What did I tell you about harming me in any way?"

"It was more of a... light tap, really."

Light tap? Thor was certain that next he looked into a mirror; a rather purplish bruise would be revealed, on the effected area.

"It's just a minor blemish. You know if I truly wanted to, I could have broken your jaw."

"If you had broken my jaw-!"

"Oh hush, Thor. I won't hurt you. I told you last night. I am being good."

"So being good involves punching me in the face?  
Loki laughed a little, the sound unaffected, so like the brother he knew and loved that he found his annoyance dwindle.

He felt Loki's finger lightly stroke the other side of his jaw.

"No more lies." He whispered.

Thor grabbed the caressing hand, holding the fingers in his own.

"Why do I find it difficult to believe you with this?"

"Because I will tell you the truth. You saw my horror at the thought that you would hand me to the elders. I have seen their punishments, first hand. You and Odin have never been to the dungeons. Not of late. It is 'elder business', is it not?"

Thor uncomfortably swallowed, clenching the fingers he held tighter, in his own. Loki's actions on earth had forced him to think about the one aspect of ruling that he preferred not to. The punishment of criminals was under the elder's jurisdiction. They did get results. Criminals rarely, if ever, committed crimes again. The end result was, indeed, remarkable, but he refused to know how they achieved it.

"When you were banished to earth, and I was crowned king, I went down to the dungeons. I wanted to see, for myself, what went on down there." He paused, shifted closer to Thor. His other hand rested gently on his chest.

"I could smell the blood, urine and faeces before I even reached the heavy metal doors. Upon reaching those dilapidated chambers, I stopped inside the doorway, stunned at the horrors before me. I saw prisoners being stretched on a rack, their screams reverberating off the walls around them, as their bones snapped. I saw sharp instruments being jabbed into nails, heads being lowered into boiling water, pokers being jabbed into eyes."

Thor stiffened. No, this couldn't be true. Certainly, this would not happen, not in the very walls of Asgard.

"Beyond all that, I saw prisoners being openly defiled by the guards. Fargo was among them. He saw me and did not even have the decency to be ashamed of his actions. 'Leave this place.' He told me. 'This is no place for a new king.''"

"That is what the elf told me." Thor frowned.

"The elf had been coached by me. I told him exactly what to say."

Thor went to pull away.

"I told you, no more lies." Loki gently cupped his face, and then rested his hand on his chest, once more.

"After I was sent back to Asgard, Fargo came to visit me."

Thor recalled that long, frustrating day. At one point, Fargo was insistent on visiting Loki, in the cell he was being held in. Thor had wished to rule against it, but Odin had allowed it.

"He told me that Asgard is failing. Odin was a good ruler but his health is failing. You are too immature to rule and I am too arrogant. He talked of rumours of revolt, from outside these walls. Yes, I know the elf told this to you."

Thor longed to pull away, to leave the chambers, to ponder these outrageous claims, but found himself unable to.

"He told me that, if he could, he would have you too. It seems that he blames us both for what he sees as Asgard's demise. He said..." The hand trembled a moment, then stilled. "He would take great pleasure in seeing me tortured. He would torture me in every way that I saw, in the dungeons. He would have me be defiled, over and over. I would be begging for death and he would decide when he gave me reprieve."

"This is... extreme news, Loki. If it is true..."

Loki sat up, shaking himself from Thor's hold. "It is true!"

Thor recalled Loki's horror, at the thought of being sent to the dungeons. There appeared to be no hint of malice in his expression, now.

"You are a masterful liesmith, Loki. You can understand if I am cautious with anything that comes from your mouth."

"Not everything has been a lie. Fargo is dangerous, Thor. I would not be surprised if he is plotting against you."  
"Perhaps you are working with him." Thor was trying to, in his mind, be a step ahead of his more cunning brother. "Perhaps it is Fargo, not the elf, that you have been working with, this entire time."

Loki was suddenly off the bed. He began angrily pacing back and forth, as far as the chains would allow him.

"It is easily tested. Allow the elders to have me, then. But be prepared to have to deal with what is left after they've finished!"

"And if you are working with Fargo, then allow whatever plan you have concocted to come to fulfilment?"

"I am not working with Fargo!"

"Just as you weren't working with the elf! Just as you detested the elf! Just as the elf was about to violate you!"

"When have I ever even talked to Fargo? Tell me, Thor, at what point did I came up with this fantastical plan?"

"You're the trickster. You tell me."

"Come down to the dungeons! See for yourself."

"How do I know that you haven't participated, yourself, in these tortures?"

Loki stopped pacing and looked to him directly. "There is no glory in torture as punishment."

"And yet you threatened to have Clint Barton torture Natasha Ramanov to death. The coms were open, if you'll recall, brother. I heard it all."

"That disgusting quim was attempting to manipulate me-"

"She did!"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "She should thank me! I had her realise the truth about herself! I tire of humans denying their own darkness. They call me a monster. Who are the real monsters? I may have threatened it, but did I ever _actually_ torture anyone? Did I ever kill anyone that wasn't necessary?"

"You and I have a very different idea as to what necessary is." Thor frowned, his mind already pondering how to handle the new information.

###

Fargo shifted in his deck chair, as though trying to find a more comfortable position. The vista before him bore the untamed beauty of the Asgardian wilderness. The kaleidoscope of bright colours of the foliage clashed magnificently against the darker hues of the various fowl and beast that took residence in the merciless landscape. He allowed a moment to appreciate his balcony view, taking another sip from his goblet, before turning his attention to Thor.

"I understand that Loki is difficult..."

"He needs a firm hand. If you were to go to him... I have trouble controlling him. Perhaps he should be persuaded to... respect his elders...I would only ask that you don't damage him too much. He is still my brother."

Fargo's pale eyes creased in a smile that didn't reach his lips. He took another sip of his goblet. "I don't for a moment believe that he will be remorseful for his sins. But, if you wish for me to look into him, that I can do."

###

Thor looked down into the bowl of shimmering, rippling liquid. The dark magic used for his (in his mind) rather devious operation had to be hidden from the elders. Thor went to the only person who could complete such a task- his mother, Frigga. He didn't say why he needed to see into his bedroom, without the elders (or, indeed, Loki) knowing. It was perhaps a mark of how much she didn't trust them, that she offered to help him, without question.

The liquid settled, to a vision that went down into his bedroom, from above. It ended facing Loki, who sat on Thor's bed, his chin on his knees, expression troubled.

A sharp knock sounded at the door, and it opened before Loki answered. Loki instantly moved to stand.

"What are you doing here?"

Thor's liquid view drew back to include Fargo. The elder held a peculiar, hungry expression, like a predator sizing up its prey.

"I have been sent here by Thor. He intends me to... take you in hand."

"Nonsense! My brother would never betray me, in this way."

Fargo laughed. "Then consider this a first! The master of betrayal has now been betrayed!"

Something died in Loki's eyes, the light of hope extinguished. For one, vicious moment, Thor felt triumph pass through himself.

_Now you know what it is to be betrayed!_

He quickly shook himself of such dark thoughts.

"You'll see the dungeons from a whole other perspective. It seems you were... reticent to stay more than a few moments, before." In the vision, Fargo came closer to Loki, who stepped back towards the bed, but was impeded by his chains.

"What do you intend to do to me?"

"What would best bring you to heel?" Fargo cupped his chin in his hand. "I would take those pretty green eyes, keep them as a trophy. But, I suspect your _darling_ brother would object to that."

"Thor is the one you truly despise. I must be a poor substitute." Loki said.

"Oh, I'll take great joy in your debasement, happy in the fact that whatever horror I inflict on you, will hurt Thor all the more. He's in love with you, did you know?"

Thor flinched. In the vision, Loki did not react in any way to the announcement.

"You, the pretender to the throne! A deplorable frost giant! And when, one glorious day, your pathetic brother Thor is under mine to control, then it will be all the sweeter."

For a moment, Thor was shocked into stillness. The elder Fargo, who had been good friends with Odin for many a year, who was often called upon for council and wisdom, was talking openly of betrayal, of treason.

In the bowl before him, the vision continued. Loki, correctly deducing that words would not help him, in this particular situation, slammed his head forward, connecting hard with the elder's forehead, then swiftly kicked out with his foot, the force of the movement throwing the elder across the room.

"Think you can fight me, you miserable whelp?" The elder picked himself up. Thor broke free of his paralysis and rushed from the room he was in.

It was only the next room over, but the time to get there seemed an eternity. He threw open the door to his room, to the elder on the floor, Loki on top of him, his chains looped around his neck. The elder had turned purple, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he struggled for air.

"Loki stop!" Thor ordered.

Loki looked up. For a moment, betrayal shone in his eyes, but then he relented, unlooped the chain from the elder's neck and stood up, moving away from the one now struggling to get to his feet.

"Thor! You came just in time! Your brother was attacking me! He must be held into account! He must-"

"I know of your treason, Fargo." Thor somehow managed to keep his voice under control.

The eyes widened, and then narrowed. "You... set me up."

"You're an idiot. You fell right into the trap. It was too easy." Loki laughed.

Thor turned to Loki, a little shocked that Loki had clearly deduced that he, too, was being set up, yet didn't seem upset by it.

"Are you satisfied that I am not working with Fargo, now?"

"Working with me? This...frost giant... is not worthy to lick my shoes! You think too greatly of your brother, Thor." Now, it was Fargo's turn to laugh.

"I don't understand, why this betrayal? Why turn against everything you believe in?"

A coldness came over the lined face; a sly look twisted the wizened features. "Neither of you know anything of sacrifice, of devoting oneself to a just cause, only to have it be ruined by a pair of miserable, spoilt whelps!"

"You will be the one arrested, now, Fargo." Thor moved to the door, to call the guards.

"Oh, I don't intend to have it end that way."

A great force suddenly knocked Thor forward. He slammed into the frame, hard enough to daze himself. When he came too, Loki was likewize floored and Fargo was gone.

"Are you now finally convinced?"

"I'm sorry, brother. It was the only way-"

"I knew, as soon as he came in, that you were testing me. You would never actually have him 'take me in hand', as he called it."

Thor came over to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up.

"I would not have him actually hurt you. You know that. You know he spoke the truth, of my feelings, as frustrated as they often are."

Both looked to each other a long moment. Thor cupped his chin. Heart hammering, he leant forward...

And slammed his jaw hard into Loki's.

"Sorry..." He felt his face heat, as Loki rubbed the now reddened flesh.

"Shall we try that again?" Loki grabbed Thor by the hair and pulled his head forward, mashing their lips together, tongue gently gaining entry. Thor moaned, placing his arm around his back to pull him forward. All of his fantasies involving kissing Loki had always involved passion so intense; it was quite literally painful, as their teeth clashed, biting lips and gums. This kiss had the intense passion, but not the pain. Loki's mouth was cold, like water slightly chilled by a melting ice cube. He tasted of the smell of the charged atmosphere, just before a storm.

Both pulled away, reluctantly, panting. A slight pink hue discoloured Loki's cheeks.

"That was.. unexpected."

"You mean that, for once, it wasn't a part of your meticulous planning?"

A light tremble overcame the lithe frame. His pupils were very wide, the green now a thin line.

"What happens now, Thor?"

"I... for one... would like to kiss you again."

"That... I can accommodate."

Thor leant forward once more.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Fixed up some minor mistakes- thanks idjits for the heads up. I stand corrected. Also, sorry honeyberries you were right, after all. TH (and therefore Loki's) eye colour is, indeed, green.

Thor stepped into the vast chamber, subconsciously lengthening his spine. Five pairs of eyes coldly peered down at him, from high thrones seated above. He would have felt a little more secure in his new knowledge of Fargo's treachery if Loki was beside him, but, earlier on, his brother had halted any such notions.

"The elders will be less likely to believe you if I am beside you. I am, after all, seen by them as the traitor, not Fargo."

Thor swallowed and lengthened his spine even further, allowing himself to reach his full height.

"I bring shocking news."

The middle elder leant forward. "We have heard rumours that our brother Fargo has been banished from Asgard! Pray tell us this isn't true, Thor."

_Banished?_

"Fargo has found to be duplicitous. He told me, himself, of his treachery, bragging of his desire to oust me from the throne and have me tortured. When I moved to have the guards arrest him, he used a spell to throw me clear and then escaped the room."  
There was a brief silence. The five elders looked to each other, with varying degrees of concern.

"These are serious charges, Thor."

"They are the truth! Surely, you must have had some inkling of his sick desires."

He could see, from the bewildered looks on their faces, that they didn't, which he found to be somewhat incredulous.

_These are Asgard's wise ones?_

"We must find him, before he moves against us. I also insist on being shown the dungeons. You are to give me a guided view of the tortures there."

"That, we cannot do."

"I am your king!" Thor bristled. "You will do as I say!"

"We have always had authority above the king. You, of all Asgardians, know this. After Loki visited the dungeons, the place where prisoners are kept has been moved, to a more secret location."

"Then I insist on being taken there! Listen to me closely on this. I will not abide torture and rape under my reign."

"You know little of the ancient ways, young one." One of the elder's spoke in a soft, cloying voice. "You know little of the pain and violence that ones inflict on others, of the sacrifices that must be made-"

_Sacrifices?_

"This is not about sacrifice but indulging in your sick fantasies! What sacrifice can be made of holding one's head under boiling water?"

"Loki's cunning has befuddled you, once more." Another elder, with bushier eyebrows leant forward. "If you were not being manipulated by your brother, you would not question our ways of keeping peace within the realm."

Thor was momentarily so overcome with rage, he couldn't speak.

"Torture does not promote peace, but leads to more suffering, ultimately to war!"

All five shook their heads.

"You are young and brash." Bushy eyebrow spoke. "You will understand, in time."

"And you are ancient and stupid!" Thor's temper flared out.

"It is unwise to insult us!"

"Believe me, or not, about Fargo. It will be on your heads." Thor gave a mock bow, then moved out of the chamber, slamming the door behind him-

and crashing straight into Fandral.

"Problem, Thor?" He grinned.

###

Fandral poured more of the amber liquid into Thor's goblet. Some of it splashed over the rim and dripped down to land on the hard wooden surface of the dining table.

"The elders have always been decrepit fools."

Thor raised a brow.

"Well, it's true! The only one with any sense, ironically enough, was Fargo. Before he turned into a treacherous snake, that is."

"He personally participated in the torture and rape of prisoners!"

"He was evil. But that doesn't mean he wasn't intelligent."

"Hm…" Thor took gulp from his goblet, the alcohol burning nicely down his throat.

"Speaking of evil and intelligent. How is Loki?"

"Loki is not evil!" Thor slammed the goblet down so hard that most of its contents were now on the table.

"Oh, I see. Made amends, did we?"

_Amends? _

Thor was certainly not going to tell him that merely hours before, he and Loki had passionately kissed. Then, as if nothing had happened, they had started to discuss what they were going to do about the Fargo situation.

It was certainly an odd state of affairs. But then, there was a certain fate to it, as though it had been destined all along and now they were acting out their allotted parts.

"He is… a lot more agreeable, now."

A spark of mischief suddenly lit up the brown eyes. His upper lip twitched.

"Are you blushing, Thor?"

Thor paused a little too long. "Excuse me?"

"Oh Thor…" Fargo groaned. "It doesn't entirely surprise me, but your timing is terrible!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Now, he did feel his face heat up.

"Are you certain that Loki isn't deceiving you?"

"We are not discussing this."

"We all know how attractive Loki is-"

"I said we are not discussing this! I have a task for you."

Fandral's lips twitched, once more but he thankfully didn't speak.

"I have heard word that Odin is in one of the outer lying worlds. I task you to find him. I don't know whether he is there by his own reckoning, or has been forced."

Instantly, all good humour fell from the amiable face.

"I would have you leave as soon as you are able, and to tell no one of your journey."

"Certainly, my friend." Fandral grasped his upper arm. "Be assured, I will find your father, and bring him back to you."

Thor clasped his arm back. "Thank you, Fandral."

###

Thor came back into his room, his exhaustion and growing headache competing for his attention. Loki sat on the bed, a collection of paper animals before him. Thor watched him work some kind of unrecognizable rare bird with nimble fingers.

"It is an earth pigeon." Loki explained. "I had a rather unpleasant encounter with one, while on earth. Hawkeye told me the name of the culprit."

"I see." Thor couldn't help but grin a little.

"How did the talks with the elders go?"

"There were no talks. Because they didn't believe me."

"As I suspected."

Thor grunted. "Right now, I simply desire a very long bath."

Loki looked up, a slight smirk on his face. "Would you like some company?"

Thor considered it a moment, intellectually (and not with the one part of his body that instantly agreed.)

"I will decline for now. I simply wish to… relax a while."

Loki did not seem too fussed. He simply returned to his paper pigeon.

###

Thor came out of the bathroom rather refreshed and pink and only a little dissatisfied that Loki had actually obliged with his wishes for no company. Now that he had time to relax and the pain blighting his sinuses was gone, he was feeling rather amorous.  
"Feeling better?" Loki looked up and, upon catching the hungry look on Thor's face, suddenly echoed the hunger back. He swept the animals off the bed and beckoned Thor over.

This time, the kiss had more hunger to it, the two tearing at each other's clothes, desperately stroking flesh wherever it appeared. Thor felt the cold metal of the chains touch his flesh and suddenly pulled back.

"Wait a second." He felt around in his trousers for the key.

"It's ok." Soft kisses touched the stubble of his neck, sending thrills throughout his body, to unite in one area. "We don't have to take them off."

Thor gently grasped his chin, holding it steady.

"I would have you unencumbered."

"Perhaps I like encumbered."

Thor frowned, his fingers finding the sharp edge. He pulled out the key and unlocked Loki's hands.

"You are not my ganymede, Loki. I am… uncomfortable with seeing you thus chained, while we…" As he spoke, he jumped to the floor and grabbed Loki's ankles, unlocking the chains there, too.

Loki laughed.

"As you wish."

Thor stood up, only to suddenly have a half-naked Loki land on top of him. His brother had launched himself from the bed. Thor grabbed his legs and hojsted them around his waist.

"Perhaps you are my ganymede." Loki whispered, a cheeky grin about his features.

Thor responded by kissing him deeply, walking them both over to his dressing table, sweeping the items on it off to the floor and seating Loki on top.

As they continued to kiss, lightly bite and stroke each other, divesting each other of the rest of their clothing, Thor was surprised by how quiet Loki was. He had always fantasized Loki to moan, to scream, to shout obscenities, to have all Asgard have no doubt as to what was occurring here.

But for his heavy panting and the occasional whimper, Loki was a quiet lover.

Thor dropped to his knees, determined to change that fact.

He eagerly used his mouth and hands to pleasure him. Loki whimpered but still would not moan or scream. Though, upon seeing his brother's head flung back, his trembling body, Thor could not help but moan loudly, himself.

"Wait, wait!"

He slipped the erection out of his mouth and looked up, grinning. Loki appeared to be frantically searching the dressing table, opening drawers in great haste.

"Ah!" He grinned triumphantly, as he brought out the lube.

Thor groaned louder, and rose to his full height, grabbing Loki's legs and pulling them further apart, as he leant over him to feast on his neck, unscrewing the lid of the lube and coating his fingers. Loki's hands wandered over his chest, squeezing at one nipple, then the other. Thor cried out, then tenderly breached the opening with his broad middle finger. Loki thrusted up, grabbing Thor's chin and forcing their mouths together. Thor groaned loudly, tenderly moving a second, then third finger inside, scissoring, as they continued in their passionate kisses.

Finally, feeling he could no longer contain himself, Thor applied a generous amount on his own throbbing erection, then grabbed Loki's legs, forcing them even further apart and up.

He pulled away from Loki's lips.

"If you want me to stop-"

"Don't stop now!" Loki's eyes were almost all pupil.

Thor grinned, moving forward to breach the small opening. Loki hissed, his face flinching a little with pain.

"Do you want me to-?"

"Don't stop!"

Thor frowned, moving forward ever so slowly. Loki's harsh breathing appeared to be more from pain, than passion. He reached his hand to his erection, only to find that it had flagged. Moving further forward, Thor expertly stroked him. Finally, he was buried as far as he could go. He did not move a long moment, using his hand to stroke Loki in a way that had his erection start to creep up, to have his pants start to be more from passion, than pain. Finally, the whimpering began, one more. Thor started to move, slowly at first, then faster. He slightly changed angle, then caught a louder whimper of passion, and knew he was now hitting the right spot. The whimper became whimpers, the panting now almost uncontrollable. Thor groaned, then started to cry out. He grabbed Loki and pulled him up to a sitting position, wrapping his legs around his waist, as he lifted him from the desk and walked him to the door. Loki eagerly thrust up and down on top of him, hands clenching at his buttocks, mouth making little mewling sounds that were delightful to Thor's ears. He slammed him against the door and started to take him hard up against it, his cries now almost frenzied. He wanted to take him on every surface, against every wall. He walked them to the wall to the other side of the room, to have Loki suddenly tremble on top of him, his movements now frantic. Loki bit down hard onto his shoulder, whimpering loudly. Thor felt wetness on his stomach and hand, and felt Loki's weight start to drop, his legs no longer supporting him. Thor gently allowed them both to drop to the floor, then started thrusting into him so hard it was almost painful. Loki softly kissed his chin, his fingers trailing lightly over his back.

Thor pulled his head back and roared, as he reached his peak, then collapsed, utterly sated and exhausted.

Finally, he pulled out, pulled up, allowing his weight off Loki.

Of all the responses to their first lovemaking, Thor had never imagined laughter from Loki.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Because we covered almost every part of this room, but the bed itself."

"I, for one.. .now am exhausted enough to use it… for sleep."

"If you wish…. For sleep." Loki grinned.

They moved to the bed.

But did not sleep.

Not long, after lying together, Thor felt Loki tenderly clasp him, bite him in the neck, whispering to him how he wanted now to be the one to take the king.

Thor instantly found himself reacting, in the most appropriate way and bound out of the bed for the lube.

This time, as he felt himself being filled, Thor again cried out in great pleasure. Loki panted and whimpered. This time, the lovemaking was confined to the bed. Thor bit hard into his left shoulder as he reached his peak the second time within the hour. Loki thrust forward three more times, before mewling his own release. Rather than collapsing on Thor, he gently pulled out, then moved a little to the side, so his weight wasn't entirely on Thor's, his head gently on his chest.

"We are both young and virile… but I am quite certain I couldn't go a third time, in as much time."

Loki replied by kissing him on the chest.

###

Loki's face became devoid of all emotion but for one- overwhelming, bitter rejection. Thor felt, and saw, the tight grasp around his ankle release and screamed his anguish, as Loki fell away from, into the abyss.

He sat straight upright, gasping, feeling instant relief that he was now in the present, away from the bitter pain of Loki's loss. Now, his brother lay next to him, still the same old mischief-maker but at least now knew that he was wanted. Loved.

He lightly trailed a finger over the high cheekbone, and leant in to kiss the succulent lips.

"Hm…" A hand lightly came up to trail through Thor's hair. He deepened the kiss, shifting his weight slightly over Loki.

A hand gently clasped over his mouth, drawing him back.

"As much as I fervently wish to share your armor, at this moment, I am exhausted by… yes, once more, brother your incessant snoring. We will have to figure something out about that.."

Thor had never been turned down before. He stared back, a little shocked.

"Sleep." Fingers lightly trailed his face, once more. "I promise I will return with full ardor, once I've had enough sleep."

###

When they both awoke again, Loki made enthusiastic good on his promise.

###

Thor could not help but grin to himself, as he walked the corridors of Asgard. Certainly, he was aware of the gossip surrounding him, heightened now that he had given up Loki's chains and allowed him to walk with him, by his side. When Fandral had quietly called him aside, to question him, he told him that Loki was no threat.

"You haven't given him his magic back." Fandral had said. "Clearly, you don't entirely believe that."

That is just a precaution, Thor thought, feeling eyes burn into them, as they walked, voices whisper.

They reached the front doors and stood before it, waiting. In short moments, the doors opened and three tall, slender elves walked through, with Sif trailing. She looked at Loki, then her eyes reached Thor's. A slight smile reached her lips.

"King Ellysius." They elves bowed at Thor and Loki, who bowed back. A fourth, smaller elf, with long white hair tied back in a bow and haughty features, moved into the room and bowed.

"King Ellysius. I am happy that you are able to make it to our world but distressed as to the cause." Thor said.

Not an iota of emotion touched the cold face. "As am I."

###

The day passed quickly, with Thor feeling a little on the back foot, through most of it. He walked to the front door in a bit of a daze, Loki beside him, holding court with the elves, as he had done all day.

From the first few moments of their greeting, his silver tongue had the king's attention. By lunch, the king looked upon him with great respect and admiration.

At this time, by the way both the king and his followers were looking at his brother, Thor was certain they would declare their intentions right there and then for a partnership at the deepest level.

Thor watched Loki weave his social magic with a great deal of pride and admiration… but also a touch of bitterness. He could never charm as Loki did, could never captivate people's attention so entirely.

They stopped talking, the King turning to him.

"Though the passing of my son has brought me here, I would be honoured to continue with our great friendship. You have an ally in us."

"Thank you." Thor bowed, still feeling a little on edge.

The elf bowed back, then made his departure, with his followers behind him.

Loki waited until the doors slammed shut, then looked to Thor, a mischevious look on his face.

"I told you, Thor. Rather than see it destroyed, I'll see that Asgard is beloved by all worlds around it."

"You mean _you_ wish to be beloved, by all worlds around _you_."

"Come, now, Thor." Loki stepped up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "I did you a favour today, did I not? We have the ally we've been strategizing to get. That's one dilemma solved."

In that instance, the doors slammed open, once more. Fandral walked in, the frail body of Odin in his arms.

"Father!" Thor shouted, rushing over. He reached there moments before Loki.

"Is he-?" Loki said.

"I found him in the Jotner realm, bound by magic. The Jotnars had bargained with Fargo for his capture. They have placed him into a deep sleep, of which I fear he will not wake up from."

"What was the price of his release?" Loki asked, as Thor ordered guards forward, telling them to wake up Frigga, to prepare Odin's room for his arrival.

"I was clever enough to bring many a rare jewel, with me, which seemed to please them."

"Good." Loki closed his eyes. "I feared it may have been a price relating to something more substantial than mere jewels."

###

Both sons kept vigil by their father's bedside, taking turns to wipe his brow or clasp his hand.

"Please awaken, father. Please." Loki begged, silently. Thor was too overcome to even talk.

But he could think. And plan. A lot of the planning involved what he would do to Fargo, when they next met.

Tbc…

More AN-

ShivatheDestroyer- Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it. ;p

XXGalacticprettyboyXX- Here you go. Phew- updated quickly. ;)

Roro- Oh thank you. Wow! Thems impressive words.

Sakirosset- Thanks! Well, the pace is a little faster. Mainly because I wanted Thor and Loki to go for it lol

Superrandomtoast- ha ha thanks!

Hitomi Shion Yo- Oh thanks! I did enjoy writing the kiss. ;)

Cordelia Darcy- Fargo will make a new appearance, soon. ;)

Mandeelion-Oh I'm a major Thor/Loki fangirl. The tension between them is so thick it can almost be cut! (Jane who?)

.- Thanks. I just couldn't put it off any longer.

Totally Captivated-Thanks! Hope you liked this one.

Rokkis- The way I see Loki, he can't ever entirely be non-devious. But he is actually being truthful here. Like your icon btw ;pp

1drytear- No need to apologize. I'm a bit of a whore for reviews ha ha. .Thanks so much!

Chillygaze the Warrior- He does have such beautiful eyes… sigh…

Jay- Wow… you may have a bit of insight there with where the plot is headed…

Femalewraith- I have the rest all planned, in my head, at least. It was difficult to lead to the declaring of feelings and keep them in character.

Emily-Lawless- Aw thanks so much! I have been writing for a very long time.

Zarazabuza-You've given me an idea for a direction for this fic. Thanks!

Idjits- Sometimes, hitting someone is the only way to stop them snoring lol.

Kokoroyume- Thanks! Hope you liked this one.

Grimcharmer- the bumbling kiss wasn't based on any ahem personal experience…

Jackie- I promise I had nothing to do with your sore jaw lol. Hope you're feeling better.

Honeyberries- Nope, my bad. TH does indeed have green eyes. Fixing up all the chapters now.

Alice-esp- Hope it isn't too rushed now. I think Loki wants to be loved… he's just a bit of a douche, at times. (aren't we all?)

Iceycold97- Thank you! The family emergency is fixed now.

Sanityisnotagift- Thanks! I plan on having more of Fargo in the next chapter.

Taylor-V- Thank you. Everything is alright now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Darkflametailz- Aw thanks! Hope your heart is pounding some more. ;)

Dizzy- Aw thanks .I am enjoying writing this.

Aisling-Siobhan- Hope you enjoyed this one. ;p Love the icon btw- ssssseeexxy Lucius…

Raven Aorla- Ha ha thanks! Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Again kudos to my groovy reviewers. I have all of this story planned out, now (in my head, at least). Coming up to exam time at uni, so won't be able to update as much as I'd like. But, be assured, I will finish this one.

Thor groaned, toying with the soft strands of Loki's dark hair, as his adoptive brother expertly used his mouth and tongue to bring him pleasure. He was so focused on the one kneeling at his feet, that he didn't hear the key turn in the lock, was oblivious to the creak of the heavy door opening.

"Sires, I have your-"

Thor's head shot up, to see to a young, surprised looking Asgardian, standing in the doorway, holding a covered tray.

"Yes, just place it on the dresser." Loki swung his head around, looked to him and grinned, then turned back to Thor to continue with his affections. Now certainly as red as the Asgardian determinedly not looking in their direction, Thor tenderly pushed Loki away. Averting looking at either the servant or Loki, he waited until the heard the door close again, before speaking.

"You deliberately did that."

Loki grinned. "I gave him the key and told him not to bother knocking. Just come in."

Thor could only stare a moment, in exasperated fashion. "Why?"

Loki's grin grew wider. "I thought it would be funny."

"Well, I didn't!"

"Come on, Thor, it was funny."

"It wasn't funny!" Thor folded his arms over his chest.

Loki's mouth crinkled. He stared at Thor with amused eyes. Soon, Thor gave in and laughed, despite himself.

"Well, that will give them something to talk about, in the kitchen."

"By your screams of passion the past few days, I'm quite certain they already know."

Thor grabbed him under the shoulders and pulled him onto the bed, on top of himself.

"I would like to do some screaming, right now." Thor pushed his erection up against Loki's groin for emphasis.

Thor had always had his share of both female and male lovers. All of the relationships had been very brief, lasting at most a few weeks. He found he grew bored of them rather quickly. Oftentimes, it was after the first or second encounter. He recalled a conversation with Fandral, a few weeks after his friend met his soon-to-be-wife. At a merry feast, an inebriated Fandral had accosted him.

"To be honest, my friend, we make love so often that I fear my manhood will soon fall off after such vigorous use! I overheard her jesting to a friend the other day that she hasn't closed her legs in at least seven days."

Thor had laughed. The idea of wanting to make love that often with the same one person was alien to him, at the time, and he told Fandral, as such.

"You will, understand, one day, Thor. You simply haven't found one worthy enough. And a king to be deserves someone worthy."

Now, he did understand.

He had made love with Loki so often, of late; he was surprised he actually completed any of his kingly duties.

Loki offered this particular encounter to occur on the floor of the bathroom, possibly the one space they hadn't made love on, against, or in.

It had started out rather fine indeed. Loki mewled and bucked against him, as Thor thrust over and over into him, feeling hands clutching at his thighs, his buttocks, his lower back, attempting to pull him in further.

Then Thor looked up, and saw the chamber pot. He suddenly stilled. Though it was currently empty, he could only think that it was usually filled with their body's waste.

_I'm making love quite close to where I urinate and defecate. _

"What's wrong?" Loki asked, kissing his chin.

"The chamber pot."

"What?"

"Can we go somewhere else?"

Loki suddenly whimpered louder, body pistoning in a fast movement.

"One moment."

Loki's breathing became erratic. He bit down into Thor's neck, and Thor felt wetness on his stomach signaling his completion.

Loki then collapsed back down, panting heavily.

"Certainly, Thor. We can go wherever you want."

"I'm starting to think that I am your ganymede." Thor groaned. He pulled out and grabbed Loki's hand, walking them both out of the room.

"Well?"

Thor dragged him to him and kissed him deeply, hooking his legs around his waist and entering him once more. Loki responded with such passion that Thor was crying out his release within minutes.

As they released, both catching their breath, Thor looked down to see the paper pigeon, on the floor, a little away from him.

"When you say you 'had an unpleasant encounter', does that mean… what I think it means?"

"Do you mean I suddenly had a surprise on my pristine cloak? Then yes, it does mean what you think it means. Hawkeye tried to assure me that it meant 'good luck' in human terms."

Thor burst out laughing.

"I told him humans only tell themselves it is 'good luck' to compensate for the fact that a pigeon just dropped their waste onto them."

Thor laughed even harder, his stomach clenching from the effort, tears running down his face. He thought of Loki on earth, so proud, so vicious… brought down by a tiny little bird.

"I, for one, do not find it in the least funny!"

"Come on, Loki." Thor wiped at his eyes. "It's hilarious! You must admit it!"

Loki shot him a scolding look, then moved to the bed to pick up his discarded clothes. Thor tried to control his mirth. Then another image came, unbidden, into his mind. Loki, resplendent in his full regalia… a splotch of pigeon waste on his cloak. He started to laugh again.

A loud knock sounded on the door. Thor wiped his eyes and picked up his dressing gown, shoving it around himself, then, after deciding Loki was dressed enough, moved to open it.

Sif stood on the other side, the dark shadows under her eyes stark against her pale face.

"What is wrong?" Thor asked, alarmed.

"You must see for yourself."

Thor turned to Loki, who favoured him with a puzzled glance.

"I am undressed." Thor said. "Give me a moment."

He dressed in very quick fashion and opened the door, following her out of the room, with Loki beside him. She lead them through the various corridors of Asgard, to the front doors, then nodded at the guards on either side to open them. Thor stepped outside-

For a moment, he was certain that his eyes were deceiving him. Then Loki gasped and Thor knew that the vision before him was real.

A vast forest stood directly out the front of the palace of Asgard, cut through by a wide, cobbled path.

Gnarled trees lined the path leading to the front door, branches reaching eagerly for passersby. It was not uncommon to have clothing and hair snarled by eager wooden fingers.

Five elderly figures hanged from the anterior branches of the five closest trees, their heads turned at an impossible angle, their faces, and bodies, showing signs of torture. The faces of three of them were heavily mottled and blistered. The legs of the other two were swollen, their femurs poking through their shredded pants.

All of them had raggard, bloody holes where their eyes should be.

Thor found himself momentarily stunned into silence. He recalled his conversation with the elders the day before. They had irritated him. But they did not deserve this.

"This is the work of Fargo. They trusted him. He would have called them to him and they would have gladly gone, completely naïve to the danger they were in." He finally spoke.

"Why would he do this?" Sif asked.

"It's a taunt." Loki said. "He can destroy the ones we trust the most. He wants to make us feel fearful of him."

_Fearful? _Thor evaluated his emotions, in regards to this travesty.

"I, for one, am not fearful. Rather, he's engaged my fury. He made the wrong move." Thor roared.

"Yes, I suspect he did."

Thor looked to Loki. He was certain he saw something akin to pride, in Loki's eyes.

_Well, well. I don't think I've seen that look in many a year._

He turned to Sif.

"Ride out to Heimdell and request entrance to Alfmeir, to send word to King Ellysius. A revolt is starting in Asgard. Fargo will attempt to overthrow me. King Ellysius's friendship would be much appreciated, now."

Sif nodded. "Right away."

She swiftly moved away.

Thor then turned to Loki.

"I suspect that the taking of the eyes was a private message to me. If you'll recall, he threatened to take mine." Loki frowned.

"Whatever he has planned, he won't succeed." Thor's voice lowered, became more gentle. "Come with me, Loki."

He led him back into the palace, traversing the corridors, to the well-trodden route to their father's room. Frigga sat by his bedside. Upon seeing the two brothers, however, she stood up and stepped back.

Thor came forward and kissed his father's cheek.

"I will not let Asgard fall." He assured him, ignoring the way his helplessness in regards to Odin's state twisted his innards.

He then stepped back and, as Loki came to his father's bedside, turned to Frigga.

"Fargo is moving against us." She said.

"He won't succeed." Thor assured her.

Loki picked up Odin's hand and kissed it, then moved to stand beside Thor.

"I no longer feel Loki is a threat."

"I see." Her expression was inscrutable. "Just answer me one thing. Are the rumours true?"

Thor felt his heart start to race.

A few years ago (not long after Fandral's marriage, in fact) Frigga had enquired about Thor. She had told him that she had always preferred a love match for him, over an arranged match. At the time, he had told her he was too busy for such complications as love.

"You will change your mind."

Thor had rolled his eyes. "That is what everyone says."

She simply smiled. "You will."

Frigga then handed him a small golden pendant.

"This is a symbol of your bachelordom. It shows all that you are available. When you have found your true love, then give it back to me."

Thor had taken it, with as much gratitude as he could muster (thankful that he could at least wear it under his clothes).

Now, he reached into the inside pocket of his tunic and unclipped the pendant, handing it back to her.

Frigga stared at him a long moment, then looked to Loki.

"The only surprise here is that it took this long."

Thor blinked in surprise.

"Very well, then." She walked to the vanity dresser behind the bed, lifted the lid of her jewellery box and put the pendant inside, then returned to Odin's bedside, gently removing his staff from where it was still clenched in his hands.

She then pointed it towards Loki. A blast of light shot out of the tip, instantly transforming Loki's plain grey clothes into more regal, attire, his breastplate silver, cloak streaming green behind him, silver mask with goat like horns encroaching around his face.

Loki stared down at himself, gingerly touching the breastplate, as though afraid it would disappear if he pressed too hard, as Frigga placed the staff back into her husband's hands.

"Thank you, mother." Thor came forward and engulfed her in a hug.

"Make each other happy." She whispered, into his ear. He released her and watched Loki be likewise embraced.

"Fear not." He said, after both released. "We will prevail. Come, Loki."

He led his brother out of the room, and through the vast corridors, to his room. Once inside, he turned swiftly to Loki, fiercely grasping his hands in his own.

"I know your angst, brother. Yes, you were born a frost giant, but that means nothing. You are an Asgardian. _That_ is your blood. Even your worst traits are _Asgardian_, not frost giant. I think, with your intelligence and my brawn, we will be just, fair rulers and make our fellow Asgardians, and our father proud." He paused, breathing deeply. "Fight with me, Loki. Protect Asgard. Regain your honour."

For a moment, Loki didn't speak. His eyes appeared very bright.

"I would be honoured, Thor." He spoke very lowly.

Thor laughed. "Yes, Loki!" He clasped him to him, eagerly patting his back.

"If nothing else, to turn Fargo into the smallest of insects then squash him."

"Stand in line." Thor laughed again, as he pulled away.

Loki's attentions seemed to be diverted towards the paper pigeon, lying close to his feet. Sensing that he was distraught, Thor's good humour immediately ceased.

"My actions on Mudguard…. I was crazed. Falling through the abyss, my mind was overwrought with such images that I felt it would burst with them. In a way, it did… for a while, at least. But then Thanos found me, brought me out of the darkness of my insanity. At least I thought he had. He offered me power, vengeance on those I thought had wronged me."

"Such as me."

Loki paused. "Yes, such as you. I honestly believed my intentions were honorable, mad as they were."

"Yes, well, you certainly gave us quite the trouble, for a few days. No matter. You are here, with me, now. In some ways, I have Thanos to thank. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be." Thor gently lifted the helmet from his head and placed it on the floor. He then twirled his fingers around the curling hair strands below Loki's ears.

"It is, indeed an irony, that the one that holds my heart has, in the past, broken it with such cruelty that I was certain it would never rejoin. But it has, and is now stronger than it ever was. But, such as it is. I love you. Passionately, tenderly, fiercely. I am king but _you_ have become the sun around which _I_ orbit."

For a long moment, Loki stared at him, mouth agape, eyes wide.

"No." He took a step back. "You cannot say that."

"But it is the truth!"

Something flashed in the pale eyes, a sickened fear that was quickly sublimated.

"Well, you are mistaken, if you think I return such feelings. I despise you! I only gave my body to you to further bend your will to mine."

"That's a lie!" Thor allowed his fury to overcome his reason.

"Is it?" Loki laughed. But there was no humour in it. Once more, terror showed in the green irises. This time, the emotion lasted longer. Loki's head darted behind him, as though looking for an escape.

Clarity suddenly came to Thor, as though he had been looking at Loki through murky water that was now transparent.

"I understand your fear-"

"I am _not frightened_!"

"You are terrified! You are used to control. I am too. But you must trust me. I will not hurt you."

For a moment, Loki simply stared at him, expression unfathomable.

"What if, I was the one to hurt you?"

Thor found no answer forthcoming.

_He's more concerned with my hurt than his own._

"I don't wish to hurt you, brother." Loki repeated. "I fear it is in my nature. If we continue with this affair, then I will. Deeply. Unequivocally."

"Perhaps you will. And I will be angry with you for a while. But then I will come back to you. As I always do. Just answer me this one question. What are your true feelings?"

For a moment, a convolution of emotions battled for supremacy in the green irises. Love, lust, adoration… but also terror, confusion, guilt…

"I…" Loki shook his head. "I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't be what you want."

_So we're back to this again._

"What do you think I want?"

"I am not what you _need_. I am capable of great cruelty-"

"I am rather aware of that. But I also think you are capable of great affections. Your dealings with King Ellysius have proved that. Your actions have not been righteous. But you are willing to make amends. That is a very promising start."

"Please, Thor. This… I can't comprehend…"

Now Thor was starting to feel a little irritated.

"What is there to comprehend? Why does this surprise me, even? I tell you my emotions and you respond in riddles! It's very simple. _What do you feel?"_

"What does it matter? You cannot be with me! No one will accept you being with a frost giant."

"Well, I am king. So they will have to."

"So I look forward to a life of being known as your ganymede. Of others whispering behind your back that you could have had better, a great beauty of good humour and intellect."

The irritation upped about thirty notches. "Ok, let's look at these three things here. Great intellect? I actually know of none on Asgard who can surpass you. That includes wit. Indeed, your mischievous humour is what is mostly talked about, in the corridors, even when it is for ill. As for beauty, I could go outside these walls and take a tally, and find that most that I speak to would quite happily visit your bed chamber."

"Sleeping with a nobleman is of great importance to some people." Loki shook his head.

Thor sighed loudly.

_Yet another exasperating conversation. Will they ever end?_

"You are the very definition of masculine beauty." Loki continued. "I am not. It is as simple as that."

"That is a ridiculous statement. Who creates these definitions? You look _different_ to me. Yes, that I will give you. But, it is the difference that I find beautiful. In fact, I have yet to find someone with such striking features as yours. To me _you_ are the great beauty."

Loki frowned but at least didn't further argue the point.

"If you would like to cease in this… affair… then say it now. You will always be my brother and friend."

"No!" Loki grabbed the back of Thor's head and pulled him to him, kissing his eyes, his nose, his cheeks. "I will do whatever you want. Be whatever you want."

"I don't want that! I just want you to be truthful."

"I…" He pulled away, looked Thor in the face with clear emotion. "I cannot deny that I do have strong feelings for you."

Thor decided that he would accept that as good enough, for now. Loki would undoubtedly spent some time analyzing his emotions before coming to the same conclusion that Thor already had; that their pairing was a good and righteous one.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Thor kissed him thoroughly on the mouth.

"I think, with your powers regained, we can find some interesting new ways of making love, don't you?" Thor took his hand and led him to the bed.

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: some (brief) bondage

Author's Notes: I tried to work more on the characters, in this chapter. Thanks for the patience with this one (still in exam time, so next chapter will take a while, also) Thanks again to all who have been reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

On the night of his fifth birthday, Loki brought the remainder of his birthday cake into Thor's bedroom, eager share it with him. Both then sat together on Thor's bed, surrendering to their gluttony and giggling at their shared audacity to defy their father's rule of not eating sweets after lights out. After finishing every crumb (and now with rather cramped stomachs) Loki crawled under Thor's covers and snuggled up against him.

"What is wrong, Loki?"

Loki snuggled closer, a light tremble permeating his frame.

"It is the Furies. I'm fearful that the Furies will get me."

Thor confessed that he had never heard of such a thing.

"They live in dark places. Under beds, in closets, in shadows. Sometimes you think you see them, out of the corner of your eyes. You turn around and nothing is there. But you'd best not look at them directly. Because if you did, the horror would be so great that you would lose your mind at the sight."

Thor had pretended to be brave, to laugh off the idea.

However, later that night, lying in bed long after Loki had left, he squeezed his eyes so tightly shut, that it would take his own hammer to open them.

There's no such thing, he told himself. No such thing.

The next day, at breakfast, Loki added to the story.

"They come out at night. Watch over us as we sleep."

Thor slept with his bedside lamp on, that night.

The following night, Frigga came into his room to blow out the lamp. Thor screamed so loudly that he awoke most in the rooms around him.

When questioned by Odin, he had attempted to shield his younger brother from blame. But their father, being no fool, knew exactly who was responsible.

Thor had been outside the throne room, when Loki received his reprimand. Upon departing, Loki caught him lurking near the door.

"It was just a joke!" He pouted.

The just-a-joke continued to plague Thor for weeks after.

Thor decided that he didn't like being in constant fear. Loki, of the more fertile imagination, managed to scare himself, at times. Indeed, that wasn't the first time that he had jumped, trembling, into Thor's bed. He would then find solace in confessing his dark imaginings.

"Do you think we could just… explode? Is it possible? I've heard stories of Asgardians doing just that. Would you feel it? Your body heating up from the inside?"

"Does Valhalla truly exist? How do we know for sure? What if there's nothing after death? What if we just stop existing?"

"I've been pondering the worst ways to die. I think number one would be…"

Loki's breath would eventually deepen, in indication of deep sleep.

Thor would then find slumber next to impossible, Loki's fear now his own.

No, Thor decided he _definitely didn't like being in constant fear._ Particularly if it was over items that he had no control over, to begin with. He asked Loki why did it matter? The main person he was terrorizing, with such morbid deliberations, was himself. However Loki seemed absurdly happy to continue to ponder the darker aspects of existence, so Thor had no choice but to allow it, even if it was occasionally to his own detriment.

Merely a few weeks after the Furies incident, Loki had gone walking in the forest, and had been stung, in the face, by a zarconian wasp. Thor had tried very hard to hide his glee, at the sight of his brother's now very swollen head. He found it all the more amusing when Heimdell told him that zarconian wasps were incredibly difficult to find, in those parts of Asgard. This, certainly, didn't stop Loki from launching an all out war to rid Asgard of what was left of them. Odin had swiftly put a stop to his genocidal rage.

"These creatures have their place," he had said. "You cannot kill them. Defend yourself from them, sure, but don't destroy them."

Loki had obeyed his fathers' wishes, developing a spell to shield himself from any further zarconian attack.

Many years later, the now adult Thor lay rather warm and snug in his bed, staring at the widening crack in the ceiling and thinking of not zarconian wasps or Furies, but of his kingly duties. With the elders now deceased, the weight of ruling was now more firmly pressed upon him, a prospect he was mildly apprehensive about. A moan sounded beside him. He looked over to his companion. Loki flinched and moaned once more, louder. A pale blue orb rose swiftly from his chest, to hover in the air above. Thick blue tendrils shot out from the centre in every direction, forming a barrier around the edges of the bed.

Though Thor had not seen it in years, he recognized the protective magic immediately.

"There are no zarconian wasps, here." He said, gently. Warmth spread through him, at the thought that Loki's magic was protecting him, too, from the dream predator.

Loki flinched, hands sneaking out from under the covers, fingers wiggling, grasping, as though attempting to clutch onto something.

Thor couldn't help but smile a little, wondering what he held in his mind. But for the very vivid dream implanted by the elf, he rarely remembered his dreams.

"What do you see?" He asked, watching the eyelids flicker.

Gradually, the blue light dissipated, the eyelids became still.

Thor watched him a while longer, frowning to himself. He thought of Loki's actions on Midgard, pondering how serious he had been. Did he truly believe he could rule? Or was it simply all a game, to him? The night before, he had admitted that he had been crazed. But how crazed had he been, really? After all, his actions weren't too far from his normal self. He had said he never wanted to rule Asgard, but was clearly despondent when Thor, after years of grooming and training, was given the position. Thor wasn't sure whether he truly wanted a place to rule, or whether he simply _thought_ that he did.

It isn't all that you think it to be, Thor thought. You should be thankful, if anything, that you were never given such hefty responsibility.

He lay back on his back and stared at the widening crack in the ceiling, deliberating some more.

A plan started to form in his mind, a deviousness that would have made Loki proud.

"Loki wake up!" He said roughly, placing his arm on Loki's shoulder and shaking him. Loki responded by moaning, and rolling over.

"I said I demand you wake up!" He pushed roughly at his back. Loki curled up into a tighter ball.

Thor grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped it around himself, before climbing out of the bed.

He liked to think that, from an early age, he had developed a keen morality. Certainly, he was aware that such items as stealing and murder were on the wrong side of the morality scale, and deserved punishment. Other crimes, such as what he was about to enact, certainly _felt_ as wrong as stealing and murder. He recalled feeling particularly victimized, when his child-self had refused to get out of bed and Frigga had enacted it upon him.

Forgive me, Loki.

He grabbed the blankets piled on top of Loki and shoved them down, exposing his brother's naked body to the rather wild draft issuing in from the open windows above. There was a distinct cry of displeasure from his victim, and a half-awake attempt to wrestle the blankets back up. Thor stripped the blankets off the bed fully, and then jumped on top of Loki.

"Well, Loki-"

That was as far as he got, before a foot came out and kicked him, sending him flying. Though Loki couldn't equal him for strength, with his required powers, he certainly was no weakling. Thor was reminded of this after even a lazy half asleep kick sent him across the bedchamber to crash into the wall opposite. He hit his hip painfully against the chest of drawers and fell down onto the ground. Grinning, he picked himself up and rushed at the figure picking up the blankets, leaping on top to pin him onto the bed, once more.

"Leave me be!" Loki struggled beneath him. Thor grinned wider. Loki's grumpiness for at least the first hour of every morning, was an aspect he had mentally filed away under his newly started list of Aspects of Loki I Did Not Know of Before. Certainly, it occurred to him that Loki's grumpy demeanor most probably came from the fact that Thor awoke early every morning, and forced Loki up as well, despite him always begging for more of a sleep in.

"I wish to talk to you."

Thor rearranged his position, so he now sat on his stomach, using his knees to pin his elbows down to the bed.

"Get off me!"

"No."

Loki slowly opened his eyes, glaring at Thor.

"Finally, my raven haired beauty awakes! With eyes green as the very meadows of Caldashan- "

"Why must you be so sickeningly saccharine every morning?"

"Because it's a wonderful day." He deliberately played up his good moods, most mornings, simply because it annoyed Loki so much.

"It would be more wonderful if I could sleep without some idiot jumping all over me!"

"I'm not jumping all over you. I'm sitting on you."

Loki sighed. "Is there any way I can convince you to allow me to sleep some more?"

"No."

"Are you quite comfortable? Would you like anything else? A fan? Some grapes?"

"I'm very comfortable. You do make quite a good seat."

"So glad I can accommodate the King." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, I am not the King today. I've made an executive decision. Today, I will transfer my powers to you. You shall be King for the day."

"As King, I demand to sleep more."

"As you wish, sire." Thor instantly jumped off him, to lie beside him.

Loki sat up, frowning. "You're serious?"

"Certainly. I wish for you to know the reality of ruling Asgard. Everything that entails."

Loki said nothing, simply stared at him with a troubled expression, lips pursed in a slight frown.

"If you wish for… pleasure… I can accommodate that… too…" Thor scooted forward, so their lips were but a hair follicle apart. "Do what you will with me."

"I see… _anything_ I will?"

"If you wish to…" Thor shoved the dressing gown off and rolled over onto his hands and knees. His legs trembled with anticipation.

Warmth suddenly surrounded him. It took him a moment to realize that Loki had placed the blanket over them both.

_Such thoughtfulness, brother! _

A somewhat cool hand ran down his spine, to rest lightly on his buttock.

"Yes, I am in complete agreeance. It is, indeed, a wonderful day." Loki spoke behind him.

Thor laughed a little, and then shuddered, as he felt Loki's hands lightly stroke him, trailing down his thighs, drawing patterns on his back. Feather light kisses trailed across his shoulders. He could feel the heat of Loki's flesh across his back.

"More…" He moaned.

"You must learn patience…" Loki admonished, continuing with his soft kisses and touches, his hand not yet going to the one place that Thor yearned to be touched. Thor moaned, his excitement as much from the physicality of it as from the giving over of control.

There was a momentary cessation of movement, as Loki reached for the lube, then long fingers slowly entered him.

_Yes yes._

To give up control. Be the dominated, not the dominator.

The fingers reached his prostate, causing him to cry out.

If Loki so wished, he could bring him to completion, simply with his long fingers.

_More._

To allow such intimacy.

Not even upon reaching the very gates of Valhalla would he tell Loki the truth, in regards to being conquested in such a fashion.

He had only been with one other man, in such a way; a warrior passing through town, when Thor was just out of his adolescence. The handsome one had spoken rapturously about Thor's beauty, begging to make love to him. In complete awe, himself, Thor had allowed it.

It had been rather short and painful. After it was finished, Thor had excused himself to use the bathroom. When he reappeared, the warrior had gone.

Thor had vowed never to allow a man such intimacy with him, again.

But with Loki, he yearned to discover every aspect of his body, to both take and be taken.

The fingers removed, and he felt the hardness against him, and momentarily stiffened. . The first time, with Loki, his entire body had cramped up in anxiety, fearing the potential pain. It had, indeed, hurt but it was an acceptable pain, somehow. Moreover, it didn't last long; to be replaced by something else, a pleasure that was just as intense as when he was the one doing the taking.

Slowly, he felt himself being filled. He moaned, breathing through the pain.

His thoughts went to the other morning, to the guard coming in on them. How would the guard respond to seeing him in such a compromising position?

"Oh yes…"

A hand reached to touch his hardness, as the body moved behind him. He could hear Loki's pants.

The guard would be very surprised, indeed, to see the king being dominated in such a way, being used…

"Yes!"

On my hands and knees like a dog in heat, allowing myself to be taken, to be rutted into senselessly.

He groaned and started to thrusting back, needing it faster, harder.

Behind him, the pants turned to whimpers. He groaned, once more, not allowing Loki to dictate the rhythm but instead thrusting back with unparalleled force.

The guard would run back to his friends and tell them what he had seen that the king was nothing but a slave, completely in the thrall of another.

Thor cried out, the thought sending him over the edge. He heard Loki whimper louder behind him and felt the warmth of his seed enter him.

Both were silent a moment, allowing their breathing to slow down. He felt long fingers lightly draw over his back, as Loki withdrew.

"Shall we bathe?" Loki asked. Thor rolled over onto his back to look up at him. Loki's face was slightly flushed, dark hair now messy and slightly tangled. Thor's mind went to when Loki had been a toddler. At that point, his hair was golden ringlets. As he grew older, the hair grew darker, straighter. Occasionally, however, he noticed a slight kink, as though the follicles were slowly attempting to revert back to their original form.

"If you wish, sire."

"This is…" Loki shook his head. "Fine! If I am king for the day, then…"

Thor knew what he was about to do even before he jumped off the bed. Loki scooted around underneath and located the chains. He held them up to Thor, a daring look on his face. Thor stared back, challenging him.

Loki grabbed Thor's leg and placed the cuff around it, using the key to enclose it entirely around his leg.

"So you don't disappear."

"Where will I go?"

Loki shoved on his own dressing gown, and then walked to the other side of the room, to where a chest of his clothes now sat. As he rifled through it, Thor's eyes went to the floor. Various items of clothing were flung all over it, from their affections the night before. It brought a smile to his lips.

"Why would you do this?" Loki swung around to face him.

"Perhaps it would be a relief to have someone else make the tough decisions, for once."

Loki shot him a look of deep disbelief.

"Well, I intend to bathe and then get some breakfast. When you tire of this game, feel free to break the chains and come join me." Arms now piled with his outfit, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Thor drew the covers further over himself. Indeed, as he was no longer king this day, he did intend to sleep more.

###

When he awoke, a now fully dressed Loki sat beside him, a tray of food before him.

"Ah, he awakes!" He picked up an apple and bit into it.

Thor sat up and grabbed a strawberry. It tasted delightfully succulent.

"Did I say you could eat any of my food, lowly one?"

Thor responded by flicking his ear and picking up another strawberry, finishing it off in three bites.

"What are your plans for today?"

"What are yours? After all, you are king."

"Ah yes, but I don't _look_ the part…"

Suddenly, Loki's hair was as blond as Thor's, his frame bulkier, of similar muscle tone.

"Stop this!" Thor roared. Instantly, Loki's hair was raven again, his body slight. "I told you, I don't wish for you to change anything about yourself!"

He was uncomfortably reminded of the night before, when Loki had offered to change anything about himself, to be of liking to Thor. Thor had launched into paralyxoms of rage.

"Perhaps you can have more of me, then." Loki had said, once Thor had calmed down.

Suddenly, not one, not two but three Loki pounced on Thor, driving him back onto the bed, one attached to his mouth, the other two started biting, caressing and kissing their way down his body. Two more appeared before Thor, voraciously kissing each other.

"Desist this right now!"

Loki had instantly become one person.

"What is wrong?"

Thor found it difficult to explain why he found the prospect too overwhelming to be erotic. One Loki was difficult enough to deal with. But four… or even more…

Then there was the other aspect.

"I do not like to see you kissing another man! Even if it is… yourself…"

Loki had laughed, shaking his head.

"My dear Thor. This may come as a shock to you, but you are the most peculiar Asgardian that I know."

"It was a mere joke." Loki said now, biting into the apple, once more.

Thor shook his head, picking up a date and throwing it into his mouth. Looking at him intently, Loki put down his apple and picked up another date, holding it towards Thor's mouth.

I see…

Thor moved his head forward and licked at Loki's fingers, concentrating on sucking on them, rather than the date.

Need more. Now.

With a sudden roar, he threw the plate of food off the bed.

"That was-" Loki began. Thor grabbed him about the waist and threw him onto his back, kissing him with animalistic fierceness. Loki moaned, tongue and mouth responding just as fiercely, one hand tugging painfully at Thor's hair, the other clasping his erection. Thor moved to clamber further up him, and then realized the ankle clamp hampered him. He reached down and tore it off, throwing it to the ground, then moved back to Loki, deciding that clothes were a dreadful encumbrance. Both quickly worked to rid him of them, before Thor pressed his flesh against his, stomach to stomach, needing to feel his warmth. He grabbed his legs and thrust them apart, his mouth suckling on his neck.

"Wait, wait! Get off me a moment."

Frowning, Thor did as he bid.

Loki moved off the bed, reappearing with the chains in his hands.

"Use them on me." Loki's voice slightly trembled.

Thor frowned. "Loki, I don't…"

Loki lay back down on his back, placing his arms above his head.

"Do it. You'll enjoy it. You'll see."

Thor grabbed the chains and started to wrap them around his partner's arms, as Loki moaned. Thor's own excitement waned a little. Issues of control he understood, all too well. He coiled the chains up around the top of the bed head. But this type of sexual practice was not a fantasy of his. However, from the way Loki moaned and sighed, it was clearly one of his.

"Take me, Thor."

But then, in all their lovemaking, he'd never actually heard Loki actually say those exact words.

Thor moaned, fumbling for the lube, his excitement provoked once more. He leant forward to place his lips on Loki's feeling the cold interior of his mouth, as his fingers reached inside him, preparing him.

"Do it." Loki whimpered.

Thor didn't need any more encouragement. He quickly covered his aching erection with lube and then lifted his partner's legs around his waist, as he slowly entered him. Loki stiffened, stilled, his moans suddenly silenced. Thor shifted his weight, so they were now stomach to stomach, moving ever so slowly, until he was fully inside.

Then he felt Loki suddenly start to frantically move, erratically twisting and turning. "No, I don't, no wait, I don't-"

Thor instantly started to slowly pull out, as soon as he felt his partner start to struggle. He then reached up and released Loki from the chains, before moving back to put some physical distance between them.

"I'm sorry."

"No need-"

Loki crept forward, placing a hand on Thor's thigh, lightly stroking the soft flesh. "I thought I would… it has always been a fantasy of mine but the reality..I felt trapped, powerless. I really didn't like the feeling."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Thor felt his stomach twist painfully at the thought.

"No. Thank you for stopping when I started to panic."

_What do you think of me?_

"To think, with the elf… I realize now I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. I would have panicked, as I did with you. What if… what if the elf didn't realize I was no longer faking my distress? What if he kept going?" He shuddered.

Thor felt a rush of rage pass through him at Loki's talk of colluding with the elf.

_Then it would have served you right for your betrayal!_

Thor mentally scolded himself, disturbed at such dreadful thoughts.

"Do not concern yourself with such questions. We should dress. There is much to do."

A hand reached out and grabbed his now flaccid penis.

"I can still-"  
Thor grabbed the hand and pushed it aside. "Your distress has effectively ceased my lust."  
Loki reached up to stroke his face. "I am so-"  
"It may seem odd to you, but feeling you start to struggle beneath me was not exactly stimulating. If anything I felt utterly revolted!"

Loki instantly drew his hand away, for a moment eyeing Thor with an unreadable expression. It wasn't until he spoke that Thor realized it was one of hurt and anger.

"You think I deliberately set that up, to see how you'd react? I did it because I honestly thought we'd both enjoy it! This is not the first time now that I've allowed you access to my most intimate of fantasies. And this is not the first time that you've reacted with anger or disgust or both! You act as though I am a disgusting whore! _You_ are the one who constantly seeks copulation with me. I would appreciate you treating me with more respect!"

Now Thor felt the hard dagger of hurt cut him deep within the stomach.

"You do not wish for me to ask for so much intimacy?" He asked, unable to raise his voice above a whisper.

"Sometimes it is like dealing with a child." Loki said, more to himself.

Child? I'm the one acting like a child?

Thor clenched his fists.

"I did not say that at all! I relish the intimacy as much as you. Furthermore, I enjoy your constant asking, your seeming insatiable lust of me. The impossibly handsome Thor…" He smiled a little, shook his head, clearly in bewilderment.

Thor clenched his fists tighter to cease from screaming aloud his frustration.

Back again to Loki's appalling lack of self confidence.

He deliberately took a few deep breaths. "I am truly sorry that my actions have caused you to feel that way. But, be assured that I don't think of you… as that…Some of your ideas are a little… extreme for me, at times, that is all."

Loki favoured him with a tired, wary expression.

Thor lifted his hand and kissed it. "You were right about one thing. I do find your particular type of striking green eyed beauty insatiable." He grinned. "However, I will refrain… for now. There is work to be done."

###

Thor reached the heavy oak doors and turned the brass handle.

"After you!"

Frowning, Loki stepped into the room, stopping at the entrance.

"Thor… what is this?"

Thor entered just behind him, tapped him on the back and signaled for him to follow. He carefully traversed the boxes being moved to and fro about the room by various Asgardians in purple worker uniforms, as he headed to the large desk to the back. Dapples of light shone through the stained glass window behind, creating intricate colourful patterns on the rather plain parchment piled on top.

Thor pulled back the seat behind the desk and signaled for Loki to sit. He then flicked through the parchment, frowning a little to himself.

"At a rough guess, only 314 today. Much better than yesterday."

"Thor, what is this?" Loki repeated.

"Why, this is the letter room, Loki. If Asgardians feel the need to write to us, the letters end up here. Each day, they are sorted. The ones to be read by the king are placed on the desk."

Loki simply stared at him.

Thor pulled another chair over to sit beside him. "It was decided, by Odin, that this was a better way of hearing what our fellow Asgardians have to say, than to have them come directly to the palace. If we feel their concern is valid, then we will, indeed invite them to the palace hear them in person."

"So, you're telling me you spend hours every day, reading letters sent to you by your citizens? Surely, there are other Asgardians who can-"

Thor gestured around him. "Most of the letters are, indeed, read by other Asgardians. These ones have been specifically selected to be read by the king."

Loki picked up the first piece of parchment, scanning it quickly.

"This one is complaining about his crop failing! What does that have to do with us?"

"Hm…" Thor took it from his hands and read it, then flicked through the other letters, visually searching for key words. "I can count at least fifteen of these also concerned with failing crops. It seems a certain beetle is to blame. On Midgard there is a certain flower that can destroy the beetle without destroying the crop. If we can negotiate-"

"Why should be care about a cursed beetle?"

"Because this is what ruling is about, Loki! It's not as simple as sitting on a throne, giving orders!"

Loki glared at him, then picked up another letter.

"Sire! There has been a drought here for many months. Last week, the last of the well went dry- Oh this is tedious!"

"Hm…" Thor plucked it from his hand, put it to one side, and then quickly scanned the other letters. He counted at least five more, that concerned the drought in the east sector of Asgard. He made a mental note to mention it to the financiers. The letters about the failing crops, he put to another side. He then started flicking through the other letters, sorting them this way and that.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Loki sat back and folded his arms.

"If you want to rule, you need to know what is concerning your people. Look, it doesn't take long. You simply sort them, then go to the relevant people, to negotiate what is to be done."

"Who, the elders?"

"Clearly… not them."

"Then who?" Loki affected a bored voice.

"The financiers are always a good start."

"Financiers?"

"They control the money, where it goes, how it is spend."

"We don't have control over our own money?"

"Certainly, we do. The financiers simply work out the detailed aspect of it. After all, a king can't spend all of his time working out budget surpluses, can he?"

Loki blinked. "I… guess not."

"Come…" Thor tapped him on the shoulder. "I'll introduce you to them."

###

Thor had always considered giving Altos and Orcon a larger area, in which to work out their budgetary woes. As it was, the desk took up most of the room. Altos' chair was wedged up against the back wall, his expansive gut digging into the desk edge. The desk, itself, was cluttered with various loose bits of parchment and hastily thrown on stationary, giving the impression of even less space. Messily stuck up pictures of graphs and spreadsheets covered the left wall and most of the right. A chalkboard covered the rest of the right wall, detailed mathematical equation defacing the black surface.

As he and Loki stepped into the room he had to bend his head a little, to stop from hitting the low ceiling. Altos and Orcan instantly stood up to bow. As Altos stood, he bumped the desk with his stomach, moving it forward. Loki and Thor stepped back to avoid being hit by it.

"How goes it?" Thor asked, genially. He caught Loki looking at the equation on the chalkboard, with a distinct frown on his lips.

"Very well, sire. Very well. We have been working on your ideas for the budgetary surplus of last fall-"

"Yes, please direct your words to Loki, not me."

"Oh…" Altos seemed a little taken aback. "Ah, as I was saying, we have been working on Thor's ideas for the budgetary surplus of last fall."

"If we look at the market sector, in relation to the first thing on the agenda, the unitary hedge fund, we see that the net profit…"

As Orcon continued, Loki stared at him, with a somewhat dazed expression. He blinked, shook his head, as though to untangle any neuronal cobwebs, then bit his lips, affecting a very focused expression.

"…the trade embargo with the Alfarians, which, while a good idea…" Orcon continued.

Thor was surprised Loki allowed them to continue for as long as they did. Indeed, it was a good few long moments later that he finally spoke.

"Let me stop you there." He took a deep breath. "I need you to explain a few things to me."

Orcon's eyes flicked to Thor, but Atos smiled encouragingly. "Such as?"

"Can you start again? Just… simplify."

The two looked to each other.

"Ah… sire…." Atos now spoke directly to Thor. "I do not know what this is about-"

Loki swiveled around to face Thor, humiliation and hurt so clear in his face that it veritably shot out at Thor like a bullet from a gun. With no further words, Loki stormed out of the room.

"Excuse me." Thor rushed after him. Once outside the tiny room, he could see Loki's figure going into an open doorway, in the middle of the corridor.

"Loki-" Thor rushed to catch up. He rushed into the room-

-And suddenly found himself flung up into the air, his spine curved into a painful bend-back, his legs and arms dangling uselessly. From his upside down viewpoint, he appeared to be hovering about midway between the floor and the ceiling. He could also see Loki glaring up at him, his fingers pointed up, keeping him bound by his magic.

"I am sorry, Loki. I did not mean to embarrass you. I only meant for you to realize that ruling is more than just-"

"You want to feel smarter than me simply because you know what a hedge fund is? Just because you spend years of your child hood being taught such nonsense, whereas I was deemed unworthy!"

"No, that isn't-" Thor felt his body start to slowly revolve around. He closed his eyes against any possible nausea.

"I recall the rumours, when you were made king. .Whispers throughout the halls of Asgard. Why Thor? He has strength, yes, but he is stupid!"

Thor started to spin faster.

"I am stupid!" He realized he was allowing himself to be affected by Loki's cruelty, but it was too difficult not to. Loki was provoking a barely healed wound, allowing it to break that little bit open, once more.

"Why not let Loki be king? At least he has more brains than a single pebble! Anyone can be taught about finances. You're arrogant enough to think-"

"I heard those rumours, too! And they cut me deeply! I am tired of being seen as the strong one, and you as the smart one. I can be smart too! And you can be strong! I am truly sorry about what happened with the financiers. I don't know what came over me. Please, Loki. I am truly sorry if I hurt you. You already know my feelings."

"Oh you talk of love, but it is a lie! Your actions today tell me the truth. You despise me! You cannot bring yourself to forgive me for my actions on Midgard. Admit it!"

"No, it is not a lie."

Thor wanted to tell him what was actually the truth, as he saw it. If he despised Loki, it was only in counterbalance to the intensity of his feelings for him. He could not bear to be away from him, even physically. He just wanted to be close to him, touch him, be reassured by his presence. Loki had panicked at being physically chained by Thor. Thor felt he was being emotionally and spiritually chained. These intense emotions, while rapturous for him, also made him somewhat powerless in Loki's presence. In some ways, he welcomed giving Loki this dominance. In other ways, he resented it.

Perhaps I truly did intend to humiliate him, if only to regain some control.

The thought was in no way a pleasant one.

"I truly believe we can rule together. Our collective strength and intellect will counterbalance each other perfectly. I can take care of the aspects such as the budget. You can take care of the other aspects. The big picture, if you like. That is what you did with Hawkeye, on Midgard, is it not? You allowed him to work out the smaller details, while you continued with the overall plan?"

His body ceased to spin. He looked down and realized he was facing away from Loki, towards the washbasin. Then his body was falling, with some speed. He hit the floor, jarring his right pelvic bone painfully. Ignoring the radiating pain, he instantly stood up, to realize that Loki had already left the room.

###

After a quick search, he found Loki in the throne room, seated on the stairs before the throne, his head on his knees. He appeared incredibly young. Thor came up and sat beside him. Neither spoke for a long moment.

"Perhaps Fargo is right. Neither of us is fit to rule. Both of us are so full of self doubt and fear."

"Perhaps it is better to be that way. After all, to be a successful ruler is to accept one's frailty, before one accepts one's power."

"Hm…"

Thor risked reaching out to lightly stroke him on the back, drawing little patterns on the soft cloth.

"While on earth, I heard about such earth people as psychiatrists. It seems humans go to these people to discuss their various psychological issues. Perhaps that's what we both need."

Thor grinned a little at the thought. "Yes, I can imagine if we had gone, when we were on earth. I take a break from the Avengers to talk to this psychiatrist (as you call it) about my conflicting emotions in regards to my younger brother- who actually isn't my brother after all but a frost giant- our sworn enemies, in my world-where was I? Yes my younger brother fell into an abyss. I mourned him, thinking him dead, only to discover that he wishes to take over the earth and is actively against me."

Loki laughed a little, scooting closer to Thor, to drape a leg over his thigh.

"And I would take a break from my planning, to talk about my annoying older brother who is actively trying to stop me from taking over the earth."

Both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"If I am to be honest, I heard about the concept of psychiatrists from your friend Tony Stark, who seemed rather of the opinion that I would benefit from seeing one. It was not long before you came to collect me from the helicopter, actually."

Both broke up, once more.

"I am sorry I called you stupid." Loki said, after they'd ceased.

"I am truly sorry that I humiliated you."

Thor wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to him.

"You are loved, you know that, don't you?"

Loki went to pull away. "Oh, you truly are saccharine."

Thor leant forward and kissed him on the lips. "You are beautiful." He kissed his nose. "And needed." He kissed his cheeks. "And loved."

He kissed his chin, his forehead, his neck. "What I believe," he kissed his ear. "Is that you need to be told-" He kissed the other ear. "over and over-" He kissed both eyelids. "Until you finally believe it!"

He felt a hand on the back of his neck, pushing his head forward, the cold lips touch his, tongue desperate to gain entry. Loki scooted forward, until he was sitting on Thor's lap, the kiss deepening, Loki's hands in his hair. Finally, Loki pulled back, a rapturous expression on his face.

"Thor, you know that I truly do l-"

A sharp knock sounded on the door.

"Yes, continue?" Thor's heart was pounding.

The knocking grew louder. Loki sighed. "Yes, come in before you break the damned thing down!"

He stood up and reached down to pull Thor up, in time for Sif to enter.

"I apologize for interrupting. I bear both good and bad news."

"Give us the good news first." Usually pleased to see Sif, at this point, Thor did not bother to hide his irritation at her presence.

"The good news is that King Ellysius is sending three hundred men to help in the battle to be. They will be here within two days."

"And the bad news?"

"There is a great army marching towards the palace, with Fargo in the lead. They will reach the palace walls within three days."

Thor nodded. So, it has come to this. War on his own land. He felt Loki reach for his hand, entangling theirs together.

"So be it. Let them try usurp the natural rulers of Asgard. They will wish they never stepped foot on these lands." Thor clenched Loki's hand tighter.

Tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Again thanks to all readers/reviewers. Coming to the end now (only a few more chapters to go!)

Thor and Loki approached the bed, both suffering their own inner torment at seeing the condition of their fallen father. To Thor, this went beyond the time he was in Odin sleep. His now gaunt face was grey in hue, his hair now brittle, like straw. But for the very shallow rise and fall of his ribcage, Thor would have thought him to have already departed for Valhalla.

A sudden memory flashed through his mind. He would have been around seven. Loki had come into his room to play with him. Both were concocting a rather elaborate tale, using Loki's paper animals, when Odin came in, to wish Thor goodnight. Rather than scold them both, he sat down with them on the bed, picked up one of Loki's paper horses, and commenced to continue with the brothers' tale.

"Tell us more, daddy. Tell us more!" Loki demanded, once he got to the end.

"No more tonight. You are going to bed. Your own. Come along."  
"Just one more… please!"

"Yes, please daddy!" Thor had begged.

Odin had then favoured them both with such a look of love that only a father can produce.

"Ok, just a little longer then…"

"Is there any hope?" Thor returned to the present. Odin's hand felt so cold in his.

"When the Alfmeir elves return tomorrow night, they can-" He heard Loki say, behind him.

"He is beyond even their magic, Loki." Frigga said.

Thor brought the delicate flesh to his lips and kissed it.

"Fargo will pay for what he had done." He stood and turned to face Frigga. Loki was beside her, his hand on her shoulder. "I will see to that."

"I do not doubt it. Tell me, Thor. What are your preparations so far for the impending attack?"

"I have sent out a message to all in the villages surrounding the palace. All of those unable to fight are to head up further north into the mountains. It will be a perilous journey but they are safer there than down here. Those that can fight should ready themselves. I have ordered in every warrior we have abroad, and tripled the guards on the palace entrances."

Frigga nodded. "Those are wise choices. I would have done the same. And you, Loki?"

"I have created a protective barrier around the palace. When the Alfarians arrive tomorrow night, their magic should help fortify it." Loki said. "And I have sent word to the outermost borders of Asgard. We are not their enemy but their friend. When this war is over, we will do everything in our power to rectify their squalid living arrangements."

"That is also very wise-"

"Why did you do that?" Thor roared. "It is from that very area that these traitors have derived!"

"Not all of them march with Fargo, Thor. Yes, there is a drought to the east, crops fail in the north. But this is the most squalid area of them all. They are still being punished for a war we fought many years ago!"

War? Thor had never heard of war on Asgard.

"How do you know this?"

There was a slight twinkle in his eyes. "While you were feasting before, I had a long talk with your friends, the financiers. And yes, they explained to me what a hedge fund is. They also talked about the blockade. To this day, we refuse them money, food, medicine, the most basic of needs, due to their treachery many years before. The elders would deliberately target even the most petty of crimes, for the dungeon."

Thor looked to Frigga, whose face told him the truth.

"On a purely cerebral level, one has to be impressed by the sheer effort being put into oppressing one particular group of people." Loki said, more to himself.

"Fargo offered them revenge." Thor felt his left temple start to pulse with pain.

"They see it as justice for our wrongdoing. Perhaps they are right." Frigga said.

Though shocked at the palace's culpability in the living conditions of his fellow Asgardians, Thor deliberately pushed down any pity. He reminded himself that they marched towards the palace to violently usurp him from the throne.  
"Mother-"  
"The answer is no." Frigga reached up and grabbed Loki's hand. "You were a big baby, Thor. During the birth, I hemorrhaged a lot of blood. I was told later I was fortunate to survive it. Then, two years later, Odin came back from war bearing a tiny, beautiful baby in his arms. Thor, you constantly cried, all the time. Loki, you were mostly silent, looking about the world with such inquisitive eyes. Now there is war on Asgard. Both of my boys will be fighting. And so will I."

"No, mother." Loki went to pull his hand away, but Frigga held it tighter. Thor could see her knuckles going white.

"If Fargo so much as lays a finger in either of you, he will bare my wrath."

Her whole being then became suffused with such power that Thor resisted the urge to step back.

_So be it, mother. I see nothing either of us says will change your mind on this._

A part of him almost wished for Fargo to come upon Frigga on the battlefield.

_Or me, for that matter. I will see him utterly destroyed._

###

Thor groaned pushing back to the gentle thrusts within him, feeling soft lips on the back of his neck, light fingers stroke his sides, his hips. He grabbed one of the hands and held it in his own. There was no desire for their usual frenzied lovemaking, that night. Indeed, both seemed determined to take their time, to stroke and kiss and fondle, as though discovering each other's bodies anew. Loki whimpered and rocked a little faster within him. Wanting to complete at the same time, Thor brought his hand to his erection. As Loki stroked him, he groaned louder, feeling himself reach a peak that, while not as intense as in their usual lovemaking, still held a gentle sweetness to it. Loki whimpered louder and Thor felt the warmth of his seed fill him.

"We should sleep." Thor said, after Loki withdrew, still resting upon his back. "It shall be a long day, tomorrow."

"I agree." He felt Loki kiss his ear.

###

It seemed merely moments later that Thor awoke. Loki had rolled off him and now lay to one side, facing him. Thor reached down and pushed a strand of hair off his face, kissed his cheek then clambered out of bed to the bathroom. He hastily relieved himself, eager to get back into the warmth of bed.

That was when he noticed the figure sitting up on the bed, right next to Loki. Thor looked to his hammer, sitting on the bedside table. He could get there within three strides.

"There is no need. You cannot harm me." Fargo said. "This is not real."

"I know why you are currently despoiling my mind. The only answer I'll give is this. It will be a great pleasure on the battlefield, when I chop off your head!"

Fargo tutted. "Think on this, Thor. There does not need to be any bloodshed. Just relinquish control of the palace! You can end the coming war, right now."

Thor laughed. "And what? You'll let me live my days out on Asgard, in the wealth and comfort to which I'm accustomed, surrounded by friends and family?"

"If that is your wish."

"Is this the deal you made with the elders, also?"

The face suddenly darkened. "Yes, they did come to me, telling me that they had heard rumours from you of my treachery. I told them the truth, that you are not fit to rule. I tried to convince them to come over to my side. They proved their own idiocy when they said their place was with their king! Then they said you had talked to them of what happens in the dungeons. To begin with, they had scoffed you. But then they had discussed it, and decided that you were right. 'The older ways of torture and defilement are counterproductive.' They tried to convince me of this-"

"So you had them tortured? What mad sense is that?"

Fargo's eyes touched on Loki a moment, his expression indecipherable. Thor once more glanced at his hammer.

This may be a dream… but even so… three strides is all it will take…

"You will lose this war, Thor. Don't allow any blood to be shed that isn't necessary. Forfeit me the crown and I will guarantee you no hurt."

Thor told him, in the most creative of terms what he could do with that idea.

A smile crept up the wrinkled face, though his eyes held no humour.

"Then it is settled. You will lose this war. And I will take you as my own. Every night, rather than your frost giant whore here, you will suffer my unwanted attentions-"

Thor felt himself go cold all over. He deliberately pushed down the bile rising in his throat, telling himself that he would not allow this elder to intimidate him.

"You dare speak-"

"I'll release your beloved Odin from the spell he is under, in time for him and Frigga to be executed. I will make you watch. Then, you will watch as one by one, I execute every one of your friends. They will hang from the highest tower, then I'll put their heads on spikes outside the palace to be jeered at."

Three strides…

"You're the one whose head will be-"

"As for Loki, I would be a fool to kill one of such striking beauty. Tell me, Thor, is he as good a whore as he appears to be?"

Thor was now shaking with rage.

"Let's see, shall we?"

The two figures on the bed disappeared, to be replaced with two more. Loki lay under Thor, his arm chained high up over his head, his legs around Thor's waist. Thor's double had his head bent to Loki's neck and was voraciously kissing the pale flesh.

"Do it!" Loki sighed.

"Stop this!" The Thor watching demanded.

Only the image continued. The Thor on the bed pulled back, rubbing his erection with lube, before throwing the bottle aside and moving his down body onto, and into Loki's.. Loki's head turned to face the Thor watching. His eyes were now blank, mirrors to an empty soul.

"I said cease this now, Fargo!" The Thor watching shouted.

Loki started struggling, flipping up and down. "No, I don't! No wait, I don't-"

The image suddenly disappeared, to be replaced by Fargo on the bed, beside the sleeping Loki.

"How interesting. It is a pity for Loki that he doesn't like being chained while copulating. Because that is my plan, once I am king. I will chain him to the filthiest of beds and make quite the profit whoring him to any warrior who desires it-"

Thor suddenly didn't care any more that he could make no effect, in this dream. He rushed the three strides forward and picked up his hammer from the bedside table, slamming it down to Fargo-

-Only to have Fargo disappear and reappear on the other side of the room.

"Interesting. I mention executing your parents, your friends and receive barely a reaction. I even mention your own despoilment. Nothing. But speak of despoiling your pretty little whore here and this is the reaction I get. You have shown your weakness, Thor." He smiled, did a mock bow. "I look forward to meeting both you and your whore on the battlefield."

Thor opened his eyes, to find himself lying on his bed, once more. A quick confirmation around the room showed that Fargo was not in it. His heart still hammered, arms still shaking with fury.

Thor grabbed Loki and pulled him to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly, vowing once again, to personally target Fargo, while on the battlefield.

###

Thor rushed into the dining hall, pleasure flooding through his veins at the sight of the four Asgardians currently feasting on the fowl and vegetation gathered from the forest outside. Upon seeing him, the three male warriors stood. The female continued to sit in her chair, devouring the leg of a fowl.

"My most loyal companions!" Thor held is arms out to clasp both Volstagg and Hogun to him.

"And what am I?" Sif grinned.

"How have your travels abroad been?"

"We have a lot to tell you. But, it seems, you have more to tell us." Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun both sat down again. Thor pulled out a chair to join them, picking up a grape and sticking it in his mouth.

"We have heard of your adventures on Midgard, with Loki giving you no end of trouble."

Sif cleared her throat. Fandral shot Thor a bemused look.

"I will tell you all, when I have the time. Indeed, there is a lot to talk about. I am sorry you had to cut your journey to the outer lying worlds short."

"So it is true, then." Volstagg steadily held Thor's gaze. "Asgard is to fight a civil war."

"I will tell you all that I know. Pass me the flagon, Sif."

###

After the serious business of the war to be was pontificated, the five friends moved onto more cheery topics. Volstagg and Hogun started talking boisterously about their journey to the outer lying worlds. Thor refilled his flagon for the fourth time, suddenly realizing that Sif was talking louder than usual.

But then, as were the other three…

But not him. No, he was jesting at a normal decibel, surely…

"I heard a distinct loud splash and thought 'the water and Volstagg have just made contact!'" Hogun laughed. The other three joined in.

"Hogun's ceremonial knife fell out of my pocket into the water. I figured I'd rather battle the raging river than his wrath at losing his most treasured possession!"

The group broke up, once more.

"I was swept quite a distance, before I managed to grab onto a root and pull myself back onto the shore. I came back to our campsite to find Hogun sitting and reading a book, looking rather peaceful indeed."

"You may have been swept away to an even outer lying land. That of Valhalla." Thor laughed.

"Remember as a child, Loki once asked you whether it truly existed?" Hogun said, once the laughter had died down. "Such a peculiar question." He shook his head.

"We have heard some… interesting news, upon arriving back… regarding you and Loki." Volstagg said.

Thor inwardly sighed.

"Speaking of which, why hasn't he graced us with his presence, yet?" Hogun asked.

"He is probably asleep, still."

Volstagg's lips crept up into a slight smile. "In your bed, am I right?"

Thor straightened his spine, mentally preparing himself. "Yes, in my bed."

He caught the somewhat bemused looks between the other four.

"So you two are… engaging in relations?" Hogun asked.

Thor folded his arms. "Yes, we are." He said, tersely.

"Yes!" Volstagg punched is fist into the air. "Pay up!"

To Thor's complete astonishment, the other three started searching their pockets and pulling out coins to give to him.

"I was only out by three days!" Hogun moaned.

"What is this?" Thor demanded.

"A little wager between us. As soon as it was discovered that you and Loki are not blood related, we wagered on how long it took for you to engage in relations."

"No, it was on how long it would take for you to tell all of us." Sif corrected him.

Thor felt his face diffuse with blood.

"Clearly, I won!" Volstagg said.

Thor opened his mouth and let loose a string of expletives that only seemed to amuse his friends greatly. He then slumped in his chair, admitting defeat.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Enter."

Thor felt his presence before he even turned to look.

"Ah, Loki. We were just talking bout you."

"Volstagg, Hogun. I trust you had an enjoyable voyage to the outer lands."

"That we did."

"If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to speak with Thor."

Thor swiveled around in his chair. "Anything you need to say to me, you can say to them also."

Loki looked to the other four and hesitated only momentarily.

"I have checked in on the evacuation and it appears to be going smoothly. They are as far as the Vartonion pass. I have sent riders out with more blankets and water. I have also fortified more guards around the palace, and strengthened my protection. It will still need fortification from the elves, when they arrive tonight. Fargo's army is still coming, at a slow but determined rate. Perhaps if we send out riders to them early-"

"Loki stop, a moment. Let us not talk of the politics of war. My friends have just arrived from being away many months. I am appreciating just a few moments of time with them."

Loki's eyes narrowed a little. "We go to war tomorrow and you are sitting and eating and drinking mead! Too much mead, from the smell!"

"I will drink the antidote in a moment. Just come, sit with us. Have one drink. I promise I will get to the business of war." He pulled out a chair. "One drink."

Looking as though he was being forced to eat his own sleipnir, Loki stepped forward and sat beside Thor, his body rigid. Thor signaled Hogun who poured mead into a jug and slammed it in front of Loki.

"Ah yes, we were talking of you." Thor reached around to tug at his hair. "Of our… relations."

"What exactly were you saying?"

"Ah…" Thor kissed him on the flesh just below his ear. "This, my friends, happens to be the most frustrating Asgardian I know. He constantly riles me. There are times that I can't decide whether to kiss him or punch him. Oftentimes, still, I'm verging on the latter."

"Thor, cease this. You are embarrassing Loki." Hogun said, quietly.

"You four made wagers on when would tell of our 'relations.'"

"Of course they did." Loki said, somewhat tersely.

"It is beyond that. I am utterly bewitched by the beauty that sits beside me."

Loki momentarily touched his hand to his forehead, then picked up the jug and drank the mead in one gulp.

"Perhaps we should take the antidote now." Sif said.

"One moment." Thor stood up to disappear into the small room to the side. He quickly relieved himself, then started to return to the dining room, only to be stopped by the conversation he heard within.

"… literally!" Loki said.

"But you are a master of bewitchment." Hogun said.

"I have not done anything… this time!"

"We know you, Loki. And we know Thor. We know of the hurt that you have caused him. We know you are full of cunning and great plans." Volstagg now spoke.

"If you hurt him again, you will answer to us." Sif said.

"Believe us on this. You will not like it if you have to answer to us." Hogun said.

Thor wasn't sure how to react to his friends' protectiveness of him. On one hand, it was sweet that they cared so much to give Loki this talk. On the other, he did not need their protection. He was already aware of, and prepared for, the fact that Loki may hurt him, in the future.

Then Loki spoke once more.

"If I do hurt Thor, then I will gladly hand myself over to you, for whatever punishment you deem fit."

"Is this yet another trick?" Hogun asked.

"Thor is right. It goes beyond mere relations. I am… overcome."

Volstagg snorted. "Yes, if you are having relations with Thor, you are overcome with the one part of your body that-"

"How dare you belittle me? We are in love, you ignorant fool!"

Silence reigned. Thor contemplated whether this would be the most optimum moment to come out of the room. He saw it as quite typical of his and Loki's relationship that the first time Loki admitted to being in love with him, wasn't to him, but to someone else. Loki then capped it by insulting them.

The silence continued.

Well… cannot stay in here all day…

Thor stepped out of the room. All five turned to face him.

"You heard that entire conversation, didn't you?" Fandral's face was now blushing red. Hogun looked to the ground.

"Of course he did!" Loki spat.

"Volstagg, get the antidotes." Thor no longer wished to be inebriated.

###

"I will send word back to the King that you and Loki have, once again, been the most gracious hosts." The elf ambassador walked with Thor from the dining room to the front doors, where two guards stood, holding them open. Loki walked a little behind. Thor had noted that he was not quite his delightful self, that night, at dinner. He had been quieter, less effective in his weaving of charm.

"The elf warriors occupy the barracks to the left of the palace. There, they will be well rested and fed, in preparation for the battle tomorrow."

The ambassador smiled, holding out his hand. "You are fortunate that King Ellysius is willing to join you in this fight. He does not usually become involved in other's disputes."

Thor took the hand and shook it. Loki stepped forward and shook the hand also.

"To be bold, the King was most taken with you. He would not take propriety but simply wants to inform you that you have an admirer."

"I am much complimented." Loki replied.

"Ah…" The ambassador looked from Loki to Thor. "Very well then. I bid farewell." He strode towards the palace front doors, turned and waved back, before the guards closed the doors behind him.

"It seems you have many admirers, Loki." Thor grinned, as both started to walk back down the hall.

"There is only one _admirer_ that I truly care for."

Loki suddenly turned and sprang on top of Thor, his legs around his waist, his arms around his back, teeth clanging desperately with his. Thor found himself driven back into the wall.

"Well, well…" He was quite aware that they were in full view of the guards.

_They're probably enjoying watching._

Thor found himself instantly reacting in a pleasant way, to the thought. Pushing his hardness into Loki's, he walked him across the hall and into the open doorway of the now empty dining room. Loki's mouth was now on his neck, biting and kissing every bit of uncovered flesh it could reach, his hands tearing desperately at Thor's tunic. Thor helped him by raising his arms and allowing him to raise it over is head.

Thor used one free arm to clear a space on the table, tumbling plates and empty goblets to the floor, before sitting Loki on top.

"Aren't we amorous tonight?" He lifted Loki's arms and pulled his tunic off, as Loki made short work of his leggings, shoving them down. Thor stepped out of them, legs shaking with anticipation.

_The door is open. Anyone could walk by and look in._

Thor moaned, leaning down desperately for Loki's mouth, hands stroking, pinching any bit of flesh he could find, as he shoved his leggings down and off his body.

It occurred to Thor that this may be the last night that they make love.

Nonsense! We will prevail!

He thought of Fargo. If he succeeded, would he act out his threats of torture and defilement?

Presently, he felt long fingers touch his face.

"Do not be afraid. You will not be hurt."

"It's not me I'm frightened for."

A light smile touched Loki's lips. "I cannot be destroyed. I'd like to see him try."

Thor's mind went to the moment when Loki was convinced that Thor had allowed Fargo to take him to the dungeons.

The utter fear and desperation in his eyes. The tears, the pleading.

_One does not need to kill a man to destroy his soul._

Soft lips suddenly touched his nose, his lips, his cheek.

"Do not be afraid. I will not let him hurt you." Loki kissed his ear. "Do not be afraid."

"I love you." Thor said simply.

Loki responded by smiling, once more wrapping his legs around Thor's waist. Thor searched around the table for anything to gain access. Finally locating a tub of lard, he scooped some up onto his fingers, and tenderly slipped them into the tight entrance.

"Beautiful, intelligent, majestic creature." Thor leant forward to kiss his lips once more, as Loki thrust up and down onto his fingers. Thor scooped more lard onto his erection and moved forward to slowly ease his way into the body. Loki shuddered and reached his hand around Thor's head, lightly stroking his hair.

"You are loved." Thor started to thrust. "And cared for." Loki whimpered, moving his body up and down in time with the movement. "And needed."

Thor lifted him off the table and walked around to his seat at dinner.

_Yes, yes._

He sat down (_every time I eat here now_) letting Loki control the rhythm, as he moved up and down on top of Thor (_I'll be thinking of this moment_) Loki started to mewl, picking up speed.

If someone comes in… sees us in such a compromising position…

Loki threw his head back, crying out, as Thor started to thrust up and down in earnest, completing, himself, moments later.

Loki then looked back to him, grinning.

"Should we continue back in the bedroom?"

"That was…" Thor felt overcome.

Loki laughed a little. "I know."

###

Thor groaned, rolled over, feeling his mind slowly rise from the deep chasm of sleep. He reached for the one beside him on the bed, only to find himself grasping empty sheets. Frowning, he opened his eyes. He appeared to be surrounded by a dim green light. Loki stood to the side of the bed, in full battle amour.

"Loki! Why didn't you wake me?"

He went to clamber out of the bed, only to find himself suddenly back down on the mattress. Frowning, he tried again. Again, as he went to go outside the confines of the bed, he was instantly thrown back down.

"What is this?"

Frantic now, he used all of his strength to jump at the invisible barrier keeping him hostage to the bed. He hit something cold and unyielding and rebounded back down.

"It will not work, Thor. If you had your hammer, then perhaps you could break free from my magic. But, unfortunately…" Loki gestured to where the hammer sat, on the bedside table, just outside the confines of the barrier.

"_You_ did this! Why?"

"To keep you safe."

"This joke has gone far enough! Release me now!" He reached forward and tried clawing his way out of the barrier, only to find his fingers deflecting backwards. "I demand you release me from this prison!"

"It is no joke, Thor. I intend to keep you safe. You cannot go to battle-"

"Loki!" Thor roared. "Release me!"

"-I saw on earth how you constantly placed yourself in danger, with the most idiotic of actions. More than once, you were moments away from death! No, I cannot risk you dying in some ridiculous battle."

"This from the one who caused me to fall thousands of feet, almost to my death?"

"That was then. This is now. Now, I've decided that I am rather enamored with you. I do not wish to see you needlessly risk yourself in battle."

"This is not your decision to make! I decide whether I go to battle! Release me now!"

"That I cannot do. I'm sorry, Thor."

"I am a king! It is my duty to go into battle for my own land!"

"You are also my lover and confidant-"

"Ah then you admit this is complete selfishness on your part!"

"Perhaps that is true. But I love you and cannot bear the thought of you coming to harm."

"And yet you still go to battle and risk your life!"

"Do not be concerned, Thor. I am too clever to die in battle. We will defeat Fargo and I will release you from these binds, unharmed, unblemished, as beautiful and strong as you have ever been."

"Loki…"

"Do not be overly concerned, Thor. I will come back in and release you, soon enough."

Loki then left the room. Thor called out after him, until his throat felt on fire.

But it was to no avail. He tried, in vain, to break free of the confines of the bed, only to be knocked back down, every time. Thor cried out in frustration.

I need to get to that battle! Damn you, Loki! I need to be there!

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: talk of non-con, violence

Author's Notes: Thanks again to all who have been reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this one. Sorry this one has taken so long to post. Finally finished exams! (Collapses into an exhausted heap). Oh and I figured they're demi-gods but their bodies are essentially humanoid, so close to ours, (similar organs etc).

Thor's face scrunched up with such concentration that little wrinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes, his lips pulled back from his teeth, a pained groan issuing from his larynx. The fingers pointing towards mjolnir trembled from effort. A long moment before, on its spot on the bedside table, the hammer had twitched. Now, with all of his inner mental strength, he was not able to get it to move again.

He could hear the noise of the battle outside, the clash of sword on sword, the scream of battle cries, and of the wounded. Thor refused to consider what was happening out there, who was hurt and injured.

Who was worse than being hurt and injured.

He did not know how long he had spent, mentally concentrating to make the hammer move to him. He refused to know the answer to that particular truth.

_I need to be out there, fighting!_

He cried out and jumped at the invisible barrier again, bouncing back, as he had countless times before. It had occurred to him, at one stage, that perhaps someone would come in and rescue him. But then, the only people able to free him from Loki's magic were Loki himself, Frigga and Odin. The fact that Frigga had not freed him, led to a conclusion that Loki had likewise imprisoned her.

He looked to the hammer, scrunching his face up, once more.

"Fargo is beyond devious." The voice made Thor jump. He looked wildly around, his heart pounding. The room appeared empty.

"Father?"

"Loki knew, a long time before we did, of Fargo's treachery. Allow me to show you."

_I do not understand._

"Show me what?"

###

His current view of his chest of drawers was suddenly replaced by a very plain white room, with a dark haired figure seated on a cot in the far right corner, chains about his hands and ankles, a thick metal gag covering the lower half of his face.

Thor moved to go forward, towards Loki, only to feel a light touch his hand. He swung his head around, to Odin, standing behind him.

"Father! Does this mean you have awakened?"

Odin said nothing, simply stared at the scene before them.

The door to the other side of the room swung open. Thor clenched his fists, as Fargo entered.

_Is this vision a trick, from the devious elder?_

"Well, well. I see you have been appropriately gagged." He said, moving further forward into the room, as the door closed behind him. "That is good. It means you will be forced to listen… for once. I do feel you boys have a bit of an issue with that most basic of concepts."

Loki narrowed his eyes.

"I want to tell you a little story. A few months ago, there was an unworthy boy who was about to be made king. His brother, equally as unworthy, did not think this was right. He felt his brother was too arrogant, too reckless, to be given such hefty responsibility. In that, the brother was right. But then, the brother was not fit to be king, either. No, the brother also had an arrogance that would prevent him from ruling in the most efficient manner. Anyway, I digress." He continued to talk, in a rather singsong kind of voice, as though he was telling a fairytale to a little child. "So, his brother decided to let a few of the kingdom's enemies-the ice giants- into the palace during the coronation ceremony, in order to kill them, himself, discredit his brother, and prove himself to his father. How sweet. And, ironic, considering."

Thor glanced to the Odin beside him. He knew all of this but was disturbed that he did not know where this was leading.

"But there was a risk to the plan. The brother knew that if he was found out to be traitorous, he would be handed to the elders for punishment. He had heard rumours of what happened to traitors in the dungeons and did not wish for the same punishment for himself." He stepped closer to the Loki on the bed. "So, the _whore_ seduced an elf delegate from the Alfheimr sphere and convinced him to enter my dreams, to manipulate me into coming to the realization that, if he was found to be treacherous, that me and the elders would decide not to punish him and that he should be given to his father, instead, to decide on his fate."

Thor turned to Odin beside him, who held his gaze, nodding.

"Only, it didn't work, did it, whore? The elf told you how I manipulated the dream away from him, and showed him my true intentions, should you ever be found to be traitorous."

Loki continued to stare at him, his expression venomous.

"Asgard is failing. Odin was a good ruler but his health is failing. Thor is too immature to rule and you are too arrogant. There are rumours of revolt outside these walls. Asgard will be overthrown and replaced with more suitable leaders. But that is the not too distant future. For now, Odin has allowed me some time with you." He paused, all good humour suddenly wiped from his face. Loki jumped up from the cot, moving away from the elder, but was clearly impaired by his chains. "We will not be disturbed for a little longer."

Thor roared, as Fargo suddenly leapt forward, spinning Loki around and slamming him face first against the wall.

"I can do whatever I want with you, arrogant whore." Fargo breathed into his ear, as Loki struggled. "Anything at all and you will not be able to stop me. I could loosen our clothes enough for me to take you, right up against this wall."

Loki cried out beneath the mask and struggled harder, jolting back and forth in an almost sexual looking motion in an attempt to throw Fargo off.

"I would enjoy myself with your body, taking you only as a whore deserves, hard and fast until you bleed."

Thor roared, once more, stepping forward, not caring that the Fargo in the vision could not see or hear him.

"Thor." Odin placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"Then, after I've desecrated you with my seed, then I'll call the guards in, to likewise take you. I'll watch them slam into you over and over and laugh as you scream and cry with horror. When it's over, we'll clean you up. It will be as though nothing has happened. Furthermore, if you told anyone, no one would believe you. Who would believe the word of a frost giant whore?"

Loki abruptly stopped struggling and went still, as though a switch had been flicked inside of him.

"But then…"

Fargo pulled back from Loki, smirking. "Perhaps I don't wish to sully myself by taking one of such a low standing."

Loki slowly turned around, breathing heavily through his nose, pale skin now flushed.

"No, better to wait until I have you in the dungeons, when you can be of great service to me and my followers." He chuckled and patted Loki almost paternally on the cheek, before turning to knock on the door.

Thor felt fury clench his fists at the lascivious look the one on the right gave Loki (and the fact that Loki clearly noticed it) before the door closed. Loki continued to breath fast through his nose, staring at the door, skin still flushed with humiliation. He walked over to the cot and sat down on it, bringing his knees up and wrapping his chained arms around them, a light tremble permeating his frame. A single tear ran down his face. He groaned, as though in frustration, and shook his head.

"This… truly happened?" Thor felt the contents of his dinner the night before churn in his stomach, threatening to rise up his oesophagus.

The vision cleared and he was in his room, once more.

_Fargo did this to Loki?_

There was no answer. If that had, indeed, been Odin that had showed him that vision, he was no longer with him.

_I need to be out there! I'm going to see to it that Fargo suffers!_

This time, as he jumped at the invisible barrier, he flew over the edge of the bed and landed slap down onto his chest on the floor. He gasped, for a moment not moving. Was this a trick? Would he get to the door then realise he couldn't' walk out of there either? Another not-so-amusing prank from Loki?

He tentatively moved to the door and opened it, stepping out easily.

He was free…

_Odin. _

_Yes! Odin has awoken!_

Another, less joyous thought occurred to him. There was another, who had the ability to overcome Loki's magic.

There was another who could show him the vision of Loki in the Asgardian holding cell, simply to mess with his head.

Fargo.

Yes, this did sound like something he would do, if only to make the battle more interesting for himself.

_I'll make it interesting, for him. He'll be seeing Valhalla in a whole new way, by the time I'm finished with him._

Thor got dressed in his battle gear in speed time, grabbed mjolnir and rushed out of the room, sprinting down the halls, to the front entrance of the palace.

Almost there, almost…

He could hear the battle getting progressively louder and felt the adrenaline in his cerebral medulla surge through his body, pumping his muscles even faster.

Thor reached the front doors and threw them open.

For a moment, he simply stilled, taking in the vision before him.

He saw sword clash on sword, axe on axe, arrows flood the air, explosions blast the soil. Sif was a little ways in to the side, about-turning in the air, as she fired an arrow into the eye of a roaring long-haired warrior. Beside her, Hogun clashed swords with the axe of another, hairier warrior. Fandral and Volstagg were taking on four at a time, spinning, flipping, and twirling in a dance with their nemesis, as they clashed swords and axes with them.

Thor sprinted down the steps, slamming his hammer into the face of the first warrior that he saw. This one had an elf on his knees and was about to slit his throat. Blood shot straight up to spray into Thor's face. He wasted no time wiping it, simply withdrew the hammer, and slammed it into the scull of another warrior, feeling it cleave in two. The elf nodded in thanks, and then turned to use his magic to blast back four warriors that were charging them.

Thor commenced to move through the battle, throwing the hammer to easily cleave through up to a dozen opposing warriors at a time.

At one point, he saw an arrow flying swiftly towards him. He jumped up high into the air to avert it, then fell down, bringing the hammer down into the skull of another bowman about to shoot one of Loki's doubles. The double instantly disappeared, in time for a second one to stab Thor's would-be assassin in the back. Thor was momentarily reminded of Coulson, but quickly shook his head of such thoughts.

With so many of Loki's doubles ducking and weaving their way out of, or into trouble, it took a moment for Thor to figure out where the real one was.

Then, a littleways ahead of Thor, three warriors exploded, their arms and legs flung from their bodies. Thor recognized the staff pointed towards them, before he saw Loki, himself. Loki ducked a sword coming across to swipe at is throat and came up, blasting his would be assassin with his staff, then rushed forward.

"Fargo!" He cried out.

Thor threw his hammer to three warriors coming to him from the left. It went sideways through them, cutting them in half. He then caught it, and looked to Loki, finally noticing the target that all of them wanted. Indeed, Fargo, at that point, was taking on four elves at once. Thor roared and started slamming his hammer into the many opposing warriors before him, desperate to get to the elder.

Only Loki was closer. A red blast of light flew out from Fargo's staff and the four elves all fell down, their eyes wide, mouth open and gurgling blood.

He turned to Loki, a wild, manic grin on his face.

"If it isn't the treacherous whore!"

"No!" The familiar female voice shouted.

Thor swiftly turned around. Frigga was now in the battle, sword in hand, slicing her way through warriors, her face desperate yet determined, her eyes focused on Loki.

"How dare you speak to me with such insolence! I am an Asgardian prince-" As Loki spoke, Thor and Frigga advanced on the pair, using hammer and sword on anyone that got in their way.

Thor was now upon them. He raised is hammer to throw-

As Fargo turned to see him. A green light shot out from the end of Fargo's staff, curling around and over him and Loki, creating a dome, which encased both inside. Instantly, all of Loki's doubles on the battlefield disappeared.

Thor hit the hammer on the dome, only to have it bounce off, as flimsily as if it was an earth hammer against a diamond.

"You are nothing!" Fargo brought up his shield to deflect a charge of lightening from Loki's staff. "Even your magic is so pathetic that an idiot like Thor can break it!"

Loki looked to his side and for a moment, locked eyes with Thor, his expression utterly shocked and bewildered.

Then both Loki and Thor roared. Thor slammed his hammer again against the barrier holding Loki and Fargo inside. A warrior ran up to him from the left. Frigga threw her sword and cleaved his head straight off.

Inside the dome, Loki rushed at Fargo. He pointed his staff and fired. Fargo deflected, laughing. Loki fired again and was deflected. He fired again and was deflected.

By now, Frigga was at barrier of the dome.

"Fargo!" She cried out.

Two warriors ran at them from either side. Thor and Frigga both turned to take care of them, using sword and hammer.

"Yet another thing you are useless at. Fighting in battle." Fargo said, as he and Loki clanged staffs. Loki jumped up, spun around on his staff and kicked Fargo back. The elder laughed, pointed his staff and fired a red light at Loki, who ducked.

"You are a pathetic old fool!" Loki spat.

"Release Loki. Fight me!" Frigga ordered.

Upon noticing Frigga on the battlefield, Loki's face went pale, confirming to Thor that he had encased her in his magic, as well.

He cried out and clanged staffs with Fargo, once more.

So, this is the one that the king puts above all else, even his own body." Fargo once again deflected Loki's shot. "You have a unique beauty, but even so… I can only think that, as a whore, your talents must be beyond measure!" He laughed, clanged staffs with Loki once more.

"He is nothing to you. Fight me!" Frigga cried out in frustration.

"Oh but your adopted son is far more fun!" Fargo laughed.

Frigga roared and ran at five warriors fighting elves nearby. She started to hack and slash at them with such ferocity that other warriors nearby rushed away to find easier prey.

Thor continued to slam his hammer against the magic barrier, desperate to get inside.

Loki ducked as Fargo shot lightening at him from his staff.

"Let him go! Fight me!" Thor now yelled out. He threw his hammer at three warriors charging him. It tore straight through their heads, instantly scalping them, before returning to his hand.

"You'll get your turn, Thor." Fargo pointed his staff at Loki, a lightening bolt shooting out of it. Loki ducked and came up, spinning around on his staff once more to kick Fargo. Fargo ducked, came up and shot his staff once more at Loki. This time, the lightening bolt hit him dead centre in the chest.

"No!" Thor roared, slamming the hammer repeatedly against the barrier. Loki fell to the floor, eyes rolled to the back of his head. Fargo knocked off his helmet, gripped one hand around his neck and lifted him high into the air.

"Let him go!" Frigga was now covered from head to foot in blood and gore. She started to slice at the barrier with her sword. Loki reached his hands up to attempt to draw the hands way from his neck. His magic pulsed green at the juncture of hands but seemed to cease there, as though being intentionally stopped by Fargo.

There was something else in the air too, a crackled electricity. Thor found himself looking up. He wasn't the only one. Indeed, quite a few of the fighters were looking about themselves, suddenly sensing the change in atmosphere. The only two he didn't seem to notice were Loki and Fargo.

"Will you cry when I slit your mother's pretty throat? You're so _pretty_ when you cry." Fargo laughed.

"Let go of my son!" The words ripped through the air, with such force, it was as though a great weapon had been exploded.

Then Odin appeared, resplendent in silver battle gear, inside the barrier. Thor, who had his arm poised to slam his hammer into the barrier, stilled.

"Father!" He whispered. "It was you this morning."

"That is the second in line to the throne. Most importantly, he is my most beloved son. Let him go or face my wrath."

"Finally! A worthy opponent!" Fargo laughed, throwing Loki aside.

Tbc…


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Extreme violence, also major Avengers spoilers in this one.

Author's Notes: Almost finished! Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed! Appreciate all of you.

Loki flew through the air and slammed into the edge of Fargo's dome barrier, before landing, face down, onto the ground. On the outside of the barrier, the battle still raged on. Thor ducked an arrow whistling past his head and then threw his hammer at the bowman who had fired it. Mjolnir went straight through the warrior's chest, creating a great hole where bone, flesh, and cardiac muscle should have been, before whizzing back towards Thor. The bowman stood, stupefied, a moment, before falling face forward. Thor caught the hammer as, directly before him, the barrier disintegrated, just enough for him to be able to fit inside. Thor wasted no time in rushing forward, to help the dazed Loki up. The instant he reached his step-brother, the barrier closed behind him, now entrapping him inside, as well. Less than a moment later, a wall of green light came down in front of them. Supporting Loki with one arm, Thor slammed his hammer against it, only to have it rebound back to his hand. Then Odin looked Thor straight in the eye. Thor suddenly understood. Odin had entrapped both of his sons in his own barrier, (within the larger dome barrier protecting all four of them from the battle), to save them from further harm. Loki shook himself of Thor's support and tentatively touched the green barrier before him. His fingers curled back from the repelling force.

"Your villainy has been monstrous but you are still not beyond saving." Odin said, as he and Fargo circled each other. "You will start by apologizing to Loki for your slanderous words."

Fargo laughed. "You have finally broken through my magic but that will be all you will accomplish today. You've lost, old man! I will take great pleasure in taking both your and Frigga's heads and placing them on spikes outside the palace as a warning to all who would go against me."

He pointed his staff at Odin and fired a red light, which Odin deflected, with his shield. "As for your _beloved_ sons, I'll see to it that they live, to suffer constant torture and defilement-"

That was as far as he got. Odin's roar was enough to shake the very foundations of Asgard. A few of the less agile warriors were knocked off their feet. Flowers wilted. Birds squawked in terror and flew, in haste, up into the sky, a dark cloud moving to the west.

Odin's first slash with his sword was deflected by Fargo's shield.

"YOU-"

Odin attacked again, this time catching Fargo in the arm, the sword slicing easily through flesh and bone. Fargo cried out in pain and horror.

" WILL-"

The next sword strike caught Fargo across the chest. A ribbon of blood seeped through his metal armour plate.

"NOT-"

Odin ripped the shield away from him.

"TOUCH-"

This strike cleaved his staff in two.

"MY-"

He sliced across Fargo's stomach. The elder fell to his knees, screaming and clutching at the gaping wound.

"SONS!"

Odin drove the sword straight through Fargo's head, tumbling it from his neck to roll along the ground. A geisha of blood shot up into the air, some of it catching on Odin's face. He wiped it off with his hand, grimacing with distaste. There was the distinct smell of defecation, as the sphincters emptied, upon death.

Instantly, the barrier surrounding them disappeared.

Odin looked to where Thor and Loki stood together. Their father still trembled with rage.

For a moment, everything stilled. Not a soul moved. Then an arrow flew threw the air, hitting an elf in the eye.

The battle commenced once more.

Thor readied his hammer.

###

But for the truly psychotic or cruel warriors, many of the opposing side appeared to lose focus, after the death of their leader. Quite a few simply ran away from the battle, evidentially deciding that their principles ultimately did not equal their lives. Many more surrendered. With Odin now restored, the fighting was very much in Asgard's favour.

It was not too much longer, after the death of Fargo, that the battle finally ceased. Frigga instantly ran over to Thor and Loki, engulfing first Thor, then Loki

"Don't you ever use your magic like that to imprison me again!" She admonished the latter, as she ferociously embraced him.

Then Odin was before them. He pulled Thor into his embrace. Frigga released Loki. For a moment, Odin simply stared at him. Then his arms were around his second son, hugging him just as fiercely as Frigga had, if not more so. He pulled away, grasping Loki under is chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"Listen to me, Loki. You are my son. Equally as so as Thor. You always have been. No matter what you do, you always will be. I will not allow _anyone_ to touch you. Ever!"

Odin then let go of his chin and pulled him to him, once more.

###

"We need to talk… alone." As soon as they entered the palace doors, Thor grabbed Loki's arm cuff and hastily pulled him away from the others.

"I know you are angry Thor. But there is no need to be. We are both alive, are we not? We have succeeded!" Loki said, as he was forced forward.

Thor couldn't bring himself to answer. He simply grunted and moved faster, rushing through the throng of Asgardian fighters, some injured, some dazed, some already looking ready to party. Ruling would have to wait a moment or so. He could trust Odin and Frigga to attend to such matters as he attended to what he felt was the most important.

His always-wayward relationship with Loki.

He finally reached his room and pushed Loki in, locking the door behind them.

"Damn you, Loki! Damn you! You could have died!"

"Nonsense! _I_ cannot die!"

"Shut up!"

"Listen to me, Thor-" Loki lightly stroked is finger along his face in a clear attempt to placate him.

"No, you listen to me!" He grabbed Loki by his arms and dragged him back until he slammed against the wall. "I am a king! It is my right to fight in battle. It was unethical of you to cease me from going."

For once, Loki did not reply, choosing instead, to simply stare at him with beseeching eyes.

_No, this will not work, this time!_

"Don't you _ever_ use your magic to imprison me again! If you do, then I will punish you."

"Thor-"

"I am the greater warrior! Without me, we would have lost this battle! Do you think he would have just let us both go? He would have forced you into a life of prostitution! You should be grateful that Odin was able to break me free of your magic!"

Loki laughed. "You can't possibly say that-"

"Don't you laugh at me!"

"Sh…" Loki kissed him gently on the lips. "It's alright. It will all be alright."

Thor felt the shift of power to Loki, as though it was a virtual energy between them. Growling, he knocked his helmet off, and then gripped Loki by the hair, roughly devouring his mouth, as he tore at his armour.

"Thor…just…"

Thor roughly tore his leggings down, needing more, desperate to feel him whimpering under his ministrations. He bit down hard into Loki's neck, then grinned, feeling himself start to physically respond to the shift of power starting to move back to him.

"I have fought well in the battle. Now I shall take my spoils." Thor murmured against his neck.

"Stop! I don't want this, right now."

Thor pulled back, livid. "What do you mean you _don't want this right now_?"

Loki glared at him and started to rearrange his clothes. "I am exhausted and hungry. I need a bath to rid me of the stench and blood of the warriors that I slaughtered. Yes, me the _lesser_ fighter. I am not in the mood for love making."

_Once more, he takes control._

Thor leant forward, placing light kisses on his jaw. "You will be in the mood, once I-"

Loki pushed him back so roughly that he sprawled to the floor.

"I said no. Or what, you'll despoil me?"

Thor felt the words, like ice water raining down over him, chilling his flesh.

_To despoil my love._

He sat up, feeling the blood run from his face.

"Oh stop looking so pathetic!"

"I would never."

Loki sighed loudly, walked over to him and then sat down opposite.

"I know that, Thor." He gently took Thor's hand.

"I was intent on taking my spoils of war. I am no better than the ones who would have ravished you, had Fargo won."

"Hm… tell me, Thor, when we make love, would you prefer me to be sobbing and struggling and begging for you to stop?"

Thor felt his stomach twist with disgust. "No! Of course not!"

"If Fargo had won the war, and taken us both as his spoils, his pleasure would have been derived from our pain and humiliation, not from love or lust."

Thor recalled Fargo's taunts and inwardly shuddered.

_No, that would not happen. Not to me!_

"Had he tried to take me as his own, I would have fought. I would rather die than have him touch me." Thor's voice was loud with indignation.

"No, the urge to live is strong. You would have suffered anything, even your own violation, if it meant you were to survive."

Thor inwardly shuddered, once more.

"These are asinine words, Thor. Fargo is dead. We are alive." Loki leant forward to kiss him softly on the mouth. "We are here, together, now. Later, after we're both clean, then you may have your _spoils_."

###

The gladsheilm hall hummed with the exhausted, yet joyous energy of its inhabitants. Thor's gaze went over the vast crowd before him, to the group of elves at the very forefront. To the right stood the gentry, including Sif, to his left, his other friends. He did not need to turn to know that Odin and Frigga stood on either side behind him. He turned his attention back to the gentry, to the one standing beside Sif. He grinned. Not a flicker of a smile answered him.

_You are right, Loki. This is, indeed, not a time for fooling._

He cleared his throat and turned back to the crowd.

"Today is not a day of victory. We count three hundred and sixteen dead, with twice as many more on the other side. Twice more are wounded." For a moment, his eyes locked on Loki's. Loki nodded. It was a subtle move, but Thor caught it.

"This civil war… was brought about by this kingdom." He paused, waiting for the expected murmur that ran through the crowd to end. "For too long have we starved the people in the outer realms of Asgard, holding them culpable for a war fought many years before many of us were even born. Those who have done wrong were sent to the dungeons to be punished. For many a year, the reality of the tortures that went on in there were kept from us. I will no longer tolerate such brutality under my rule. The dungeons are to be knocked down. We will not tolerate criminal acts. But nor will we torture those who commit them. There will be many changes in the coming months. These changes will lead us from the barbarity of Asgard's past, to the prosperity of the future."

"End n a high note." Loki had suggested, when Thor had read the speech to him. "End with our citizens clapping."

As the hall broke out with applause, Thor allowed himself to break out into a smile.

###

Thor did not stay long at dinner. He felt too exposed to the whispers and gossip around him. Though his friends attempted to shield him as best they could, the exhaustion of the day was finally winning him over. Affecting a headache, he bid farewell for the night, signaling Loki, who appeared deep in conversation with an elf warrior, to join him.

"Thank you." Loki said, as they departed he vast room. "That elf was the most dreadful bore."

Both were too fatigued to affect their usual rough, long, adventurous love making, nor to even fully undress. Instead, they lay entwined, content to battle for dominance with their tongues, to stroke each others' hair and faces, while their other hands pulled down each other's leggings just enough to allow hard flesh to stroke onto soft flesh.

Loki reached his peak first, thrusting against Thor's stomach and mewling softly, biting into his shoulder. Thor grunted, clasping Loki's thighs together and slipping his hardness between them, moaning and gasping as the soft flesh brought him to his own climax.

"Well, _that_ was interesting." Loki laughed, rolling Thor onto his back and resting his head on his chest.

Thor closed his eyes, lightly stroking the soft hair. He found it rather perplexing. They had just fought in a great battle, in which many had died, in which Thor, himself would not have fought in, had it not been for Odin. Yet, he did not feel the despair of it.

_Bliss… complete utter bliss._

"What are you thinking of?" Loki asked, lightly drawing circles on his stomach.

"I am thinking of what a perfect moment this is. I wish for it to never cease."

Loki was silent a long moment. "I was thinking about when I first arrived in Asgard from my time on earth, full of anger and jealousy." He brought his head up, his chin on Thor's chest. "You broke through the mask of bitterness and jealousy to the pain beneath. I have a lot of redemption to achieve."

"You recognize your faults. It is a start."

Loki was silent a long moment. Thor could see a battle in the green irises.

"On earth, with all of my crimes, it seems, to me, that the one that pained you the most, was the death of Agent Coulson."

Thor felt an inner flinch at the name.

"As you know, my plan was to turn you all against each other. It worked too well. Bringing a clearly clever, powerful demi-god who had seemingly surrendered too easily back to your secret sky base? That was phenomenally stupid!"

Thor gritted his teeth.

_Perfect moment now erased._

"That was not me. I only wished to bring you back to Asgard."

"My plan worked too well. You all turned on each other. Too easily. It was so easy it was starting to become rather _dull_ for me. You needed a symbol to unite you all once more. Coulson provided it for me, when he attacked me. Then it started to become interesting again."

Thor pulled his hand out of Loki's hair, his stomach clenching. "You killed Coulson just to make it _interesting_ for you?"

"If you'll recall, he was attempting to kill me. Admit it, it worked. You all did unite. I did you all a favour!"

"You will not be receiving any parades, upon returning to earth. I can assure you of that, Loki."

Loki was continuing to look up at him, his eyes incredibly large in the dim light.

"You look as though you are contemplating using your fists on me." He remarked.

_Tempting. But no._

"I will not. It would not be right."

"I was simply trying to explain to you some of my motives."

"Oh how incredibly thoughtful!" Thor snapped.

"So you are angry with me for telling you the truth?"

_The truth that murder comes so easily to you? You do it simply out of boredom?_

Thor gently extracated Loki from on top of him, by rolling him to the side.

"You do not love me any more?"

Thor sighed, ran a hand through his hair. "Of course I do. I just… I do not understand you at all, at times. Loki. I feel that perhaps I never will."

Lying, conniving… no

He didn't lie about everything, Thor reminded himself. He was telling the truth, with concern to Fargo.

Thor suddenly recalled the vision given to him by Odin, that morning.

"This morning… before Odin broke me free of your magic… he showed me what Fargo did to you, in the holding cell."

A flash of terror flashed through the wide eyes. "For a moment, I truly believed that he intended to…"

Thor curled a hand around a switch swatch of hair below his ear, stroking gently.

"What is worse is that I truly believed that you and Odin would allow it."

Thor swallowed. "I believe Odin sent him into your cell deliberately because he did not trust Fargo himself. I also believe he was secretly watching to see what Fargo would do. Only Fargo soon realized what he had done and banished him to Jotnar."

For a moment, Loki simply stared at him. "He… watched as that man… said such appalling things to me?" He took a deep, shaky breath. "Once more, I am nothing more to father than a prop-"

"No, Loki-"

"To be of use when he desires it."

"He would not have allowed him to actually-"

Loki sat up to glare down at him. "And you think it wasn't dreadful enough, feeling his body up against mine, as he said such sickening things to me, feeling his foul breath on the back of my neck?"

Thor flinched. "Loki-"

A sharp knock on the door startled them both. Thor glanced to Loki, who still trembled with fury.

"Should we…?"

"May I come in?" The familiar voice sounded, outside.

Loki jumped out of bed, rearranged his clothes, and then tore the door open so hard Thor was surprised it didn't fly off its hinges.

"The battle today-" Odin began, as he moved into the room.

Loki slammed the door behind them. "What more would you want of me, father? I thought I'd charge an intermediate price for pleasuring a male warrior with my mouth-"

"Loki!" All of the blood drained from Odin's face. "Why would you say such things?"

"I learnt, from Thor today that you watched as Fargo _attacked_ me in my holding cell, threatening to _defile_ me. I have decided that, if you wish to _whore_ me in such a way, then at least allow me to decide on the price!"

Odin's face visibly crumpled. "It is true, I allowed him to go your cell, curious as to what he would do. I certainly did not expect him to… say such hideous things to you!"

"Why did you allow it to happen?"

Even from where he sat on the bed, Thor could see Loki's tremble. He quickly rearranged his clothes and then came up out of the bed, to put an arm around his waist. Odin's eyes momentarily flicked down to Thor's arm.

"As soon as I saw what Fargo was doing, I hurried straight down to the cells. By the time I reached them, however, Fargo was outside. I told him I saw what he had done. That he was a traitor-"

"Why did you allow him into the cell to begin with? Do I really mean that little to you?"

"I trusted him." Odin said, quietly. "I truly did not believe that he could be so villainous. Please. Forgive me, Loki."

"You have always seen me as inferior."

"That is not true! You are my son!"

"Your actions say otherwise."

Odin surprised Thor by getting down on his knees. He grabbed Loki's hand. "I have never pretended to be perfect. I have hurt you deeply. And for that, I am sorry. Sometimes, I allow my rational mind to overcome my sense. But I do love you. Please, son."

Loki was silent a long moment. His hand reached around to Thor's hand at his waist, entwining their fingers together.

"I realise now where my ability to hurt others comes from, to have little compassion or empathy. To murder without reprehension. You have done all this, haven't you, father? And more."

Odin affixed his gaze straight at Loki. "I do not deny that I have these qualities. Please forgive me for them. But then, you must also accept that your actions, and their consequences, are your own."

"We are more alike than we are different. I guess I truly am your son." There was a touch of bitterness to the words. He grabbed Odin about his shoulders and hauled him up to embrace him.

When they released Odin looked to Thor. "The three of us will talk tomorrow about the new changes to be brought forth in Asgard. For now, however, I will take my leave."

As soon as the door closed, Loki turned to Thor, kissing him deeply, his hands gripping tightly into his hair.

"Loki-" Thor pulled away; astonished to see a line of tears run down his face.

He cupped the delicate face in his hands.

_He needs to hear it._

"You loved and needed and wanted."

"Tell me." Loki said, the anguished pleading so clear in his eyes. "Tell me again."

Thor smiled. "I love you." He kissed his nose. "And need you." He kissed his lips. "And want you. I will not allow you to be hurt."

"I'm sorry, Thor. I'm sorry that I cannot be better. I commit such terrible acts. You are always so good. People love you so. Even in your arrogance, they adore you."

"Sh… stop this…"

"I try to be better, but I always regress."

"It has been a long and tiring day." Thor murmured against his neck. "You are emotional. We all are."

"Make love to me." Loki begged.

Thor could more than accommodate that.

Tbc…


	13. Epilogue

Author's Notes: Thank you to all who have been following this. It's been a long road! Hopefully it's been a satisfying one. Am quite happy with this chapter.

A cacophonous noise erupted from Thor's larynx; the sound of a hundred sleipnirs charging across a roughly hewn field. Loki hesitantly lifted his pillow and considered whether to place it over Thor's face…and then apply a little amount of pressure.

Just the tiniest amount.

No. It wouldn't be right.

He was, after all, _being good_. And _being good_ entailed not ceasing Thor's breathing.

Even though he was certain he could bring Thor back, using his magic, he was equally certain that if Thor awoke to find himself at the gates of Valhalla, upon arriving back at Asgard, he would not be amused.

Punching Thor had worked on three other occasions. (In two of which, he'd used his magic to repair any corresponding injury, before Thor woke up). However, of late, he was attempting to at least develop a conscience. He decided that Asgardians with consciences did not punch their partners, to cease them snoring.

Loki sighed, grabbed Thor about the shoulders and rolled him to his side.

Being good was starting to be rather difficult, even in the simplest of scenarios. Thor curled an arm around Loki's waist, burying his face in his throat and murmuring indistinguishably. But then, he had to admit; Thor could be adorable, at times.

At least, for now, the snoring had ceased.

Loki closed his eyes, in the knowledge that sleep would not be forthcoming. Too much raced through his mind. Certainly, on Earth, it had seemed much simpler. He had his plan. He had stooges to help him enact the plan. Then, it was simply a case of sitting back and letting it unfold, to complete chaos. A part of him, at the time (buried beneath the rage and pain) still held onto enough sanity to realise that the overall ideal of ruling would, in reality, not come into fruition. That part of himself was content to simply toy with the Avengers, manipulate them into unwittingly enacting the exact actions that he willed them to. At first, it amused him, to see them (at times literally) running around, with no real direction. However, as he had told Thor the night before, the amusement soon turned to boredom.

They could have at least given him _something_ of a challenge.

Finally, after the death of Coulson, they did.

As the battle raged on, the still sane part of him became aware that, at some point, the most gallant way out would be simply to surrender. When the ridiculous green monster came into _his _tower to be, attempting to threaten him, he allowed pride and anger to overcome reason, and humiliatingly paid for it.

He liked to think that one thing the Avengers could not say about him, was that he wasn't noble in defeat.

The drink that they gave him, courtesy of Tony Stark, was dark, with a frothy, creamy top layer. It tasted pleasantly bitter.

It had been a rather agreeable, if not a little awkward, moment, him sipping his drink, while the others stared at him, as though they wanted nothing more than to rip his innards out.

No, he corrected himself. Not all of them stared at him that way. Thor cast angry, yet worried glances in his direction. Tony Stark kept attempting to engage him in conversation. He got the distinct impression that the man loved the sound of his own voice. Bruce Banner wouldn't meet his eye at all. Loki suspected that he was feeling, in his mind at least, rightfully shamed of his actions, while being that green monster.

Then, the ridiculous chains and gag were placed on him, and Thor informed him that he would be taken back to Asgard, to face justice.

Loki knew instantly what that meant. The elders would be determined that he be sent to their dungeons.

He shuddered, wrapping his arms around Thor's broad back. Thor murmured once more, his lips glancing across Loki's neck.

Fargo had told the truth, when he had said that he intended to torture and defile him. Though Loki was aware that _threatening_ such things could be used to great effect, Fargo's pleasure derived from actually _enacting_ them. He recalled going to the dungeon, that one time, seeing the horrored scream of the prisoner, as Fargo-

_No._

He pushed away the mental image. He had felt sickened, horrified. But he had not told anyone, at the time. Really, who was there to tell? Thor was on earth, Odin was in Odinsleep and Frigga had too much to deal with, as it was.

_He is dead. He cannot trouble you any more._

As though hearing his thoughts, Thor's other arm shot out and wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. He relaxed into the embrace.

This… whatever was happening between him and Thor, did not fit into any parameters that could be analysed, in his mind.

He had been, admittedly, terrified of Fargo's sexual deviancy, but at least he had worked the elder out. Thor, however, continued to perplex him. He would think that he knew all of his facets but then Thor would say or do something that he had not anticipated.

In a way, it made him all the more intriguing, and Loki all the more excited to discover more of those Facets-of-Thor-I-Did-Not-Know-About-Before.

He recalled the first time that Thor talked of his true feelings. Loki had been rather overcome by the beautifully spoken words. Overcome…and, at the same time, fearful. He had certainly denied it, when Thor had very cleverly picked up on his terror. No, the intense feelings permeating his body did not make him want to jump from the bed and run as far as he could, preferably to one of the outer lying worlds….

No no no. He was…

He was actually in bliss, if he was to be honest with himself. To be looked at with such adoration and love. To have Thor say such constant endearments to him. To reciprocate the feelings felt so right.

And yet, so wrong.

_Why me? After everything that I've done, do I truly deserve such endearments?_

Yet, like an addict, he needed to hear them, to be close to Thor, to feel the proof of his love.

To, in turn, prove himself worthy of Thor's love.

He had decided to start by telling Thor the truth, as he saw it. Only, it seemed, the more he told Thor the truth, the more Thor seemed to be angry with him for lying to begin with.

He recalled the day when Thor decided to allow him to be King for the day (Loki had conveniently not reminded Thor that he had, in fact, ruled, when Thor was on Earth). Thor had seemed determined to teach him a lesson. Not wanting to upset Thor further, Loki had gone along with it.

Only, in doing so, he'd once again, lied.

"Thor…" Loki moved his arms from around him and gently shook his shoulders. "Thor, wake up."

Thor did not move.

"THOR!" He resorted to punching the tender flesh.

"Mm…sleep." A hand reached up to gently touch his lips.

"I need to tell you something."

Thor opened one eye, then the other.

_Yes, he can be very adorable, at times._

"What is so important that you had to disturb my sleep to say it?"

Loki frowned. "I did know about the letter room."

Thor's brows furrowed. "What letter room?"

"If you'll recall the day that you decided to allow me to be King? First you took me to the letter room. I feigned ignorance. But, the truth is, I did know about it. I knew that the King is meant to read letters sent by his constituents."

"Why did you allow me to think that you were ignorant of such a room?"

"There's more. I knew the financiers. I knew of their purpose in the palace. I knew of the drought and the failing crops. I knew it all. Altos and Orcon were clearly baffled to see me feign such ignorance, in regards to monetary matters. When you were being taught, as a child, about such matters, I secretly studied. I know about budgets, trade embargos, even hedge funds."

Thor's brow creased, his mouth downturned.

"I don't understand. Why would you pretend to be ignorant of such things? I truly believed that you had no clue what Altos and Orcon were talking about."

Loki sighed. "Because you appeared determined to teach me a lesson, so I figured I'd go along with it, even if it meant feigning stupidity."

Now it was Thor's turn to sigh. "Loki…." Loki's stomach clenched.

Yes, I know you are angry-

Thor surprised him by kissing him on the forehead. "That was, indeed, a ridiculous response to have."

"My hurt and anger were real enough. I realized that you honestly _believed_ that I would not have the appropriate knowledge in such matters. The fact that I _did_ only served to increase my hurt. Does this make sense to you?"

"It would not have upset me, if you had simply told me the truth."

"I feel it would have. You were determined that I be humiliated."

Thor averted his eyes. "My actions were unbecoming, that day."

"We have already discussed this. I only brought it up, because I am continuing in my efforts not to lie to you."

"Good, then you can answer this simple question for me."

"Yes?" Loki's heart started to pound, in his chest.

"Do you love me?" Thor affixed him in his blue irises.

Loki swallowed, clenching his fists and locking the muscles in his legs to cease from bolting.

"It's ok…" Thor lightly stroked his cheek. "It was not genial of me to-"

Loki's heart now felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. "Yes, I do." He said, so quietly, it was barely above a whisper.

The grin grew wider. Thor kissed his throat, his nose, his cheeks, repeating his daily mantra.

"You are loved and needed and wanted."

Loki mewled. He needed to hear it. Needed to believe it. The more that Thor said it, the more he was starting to think that he _could_ believe it.

His lips hungrily pressed against Thor's, tongue roughly seeking entry. Both started to roughly strip each other of their night attire. Loki had known, from the moment that Thor had claimed him over the elders, that their relationship would become physical. He had, initially, been concerned that Thor would wish for it to commence straight away. Though Loki could not, even at that point, deny his attraction to Thor, he was still so full of poisonous bitter hate, that any physical affection from Thor would amount to defilement. Thankfully, Thor had taken it slowly, allowing Loki to take the lead. Loki had expected the lovemaking to be good. He had certainly not expected it to be outstanding.

He had not expected, such as he was enacting now, that he would be able to roll Thor over to his front and penetrate him using his fingers, curling up to hit that spot that made the king shudder and moan, as his other hand stroked him to hardness.

Loki had always imagined Thor to be completely dominant, in regards to his passions. To give but not take.

Loki slathered his erection in lube, and gently eased his way into the tight heat. He certainly never suspected that Thor could be submissive too. That, he could, as he was enacting now, moan and thrust back beneath him. Loki leant forward, so he could feel the warmth of Thor's back, so he could taste the sweat of his shoulders. He started to move. It always felt so good...so tight and warm… but the ecstasy went beyond the physicality of the feel of the body beneath him. It was clear that it took a great sacrifice for Thor to give so readily of himself. Though he couldn't be entirely sure, Loki suspected that, other than one other, Thor had not allowed another man to take him in such a fashion.

He started to thrust faster, hand stroking in time to his movements.

Many a year before, when both he and Thor were just out of their youth, a rather handsome warrior had come into town. Loki had, at one point, overheard him bragging to his friend.

"I just had Thor. Not a bad lay. Tight… wouldn't be surprised if he was a virgin…but not exactly wild, in the sack. Just sort of lay there, whimpering."

"You going to try for the other brother? Now that one would be wild!"

"Loki? I guess as long as I didn't have to look at his face. Come on, Thor's the looker. We both know it."

Loki had rushed away, before he could hear any more.

Beneath him, Thor cried out, thrusting up abruptly, causing Loki to whimper from the stimulation.

_The most beautiful man in Asgard is currently moaning beneath you._

Thor reached around, clasping Loki's hand in his own, as he continued to thrust up and down sharply, in an attempt to pull more of him in. Loki felt him tremble and realized that he was close to completion.

_And you're thinking of a man who disappeared many a year ago._

He redoubled his efforts, deliberately slamming against Thor's prostate. Thor yelled out, his erection jolting in Loki's hand, as his tightness pulsed around him, sending him over the edge in a whimper of ecstasy.

Both lay a moment, panting, before Loki gently pulled out. He always vowed to be gentle, in his lovemaking, be it with a female or a male. The way he saw it, he enjoyed himself the most, when his partner was likewise writhing in ecstasy.

Thor rolled onto his back, pulling him to his chest.

_I do not care to make love to any other than the one I'm with right now._

"You are beautiful." Loki said, stroking his hair.

"As are you."

Loki flinched.

_Thor's the looker. We both know it. _

"For someone so beautiful, smart, funny and talented, you have such appalling lack of esteem!" Thor sounded irritated. "No matter. We'll work on it."

###

Loki whimpered, biting down into Thor's shoulders. He could feel the sharp edge of the bedside table sliding under his thighs and buttocks, Thor's hardness move frantically within him, filling him so magnificently, Thor's hands caressing his chest, his stomach, his own leaking erection. He felt close, so close. He whimpered louder.

_Yes, yes… so good…._

A loud knock sounded on the door.

Thor growled.

"Don't stop!" Loki commanded, moving his legs from where they were spread wide, to curl around Thor's waist.

Thor continued to thrust, slamming against that one part that increased his whimpers even louder.

The knock sounded again, louder.

"Damn it."

Only Loki didn't care for the cursed door knocker. He moved his face to bite down hard into Thor's neck, moaning loudly, as ecstasy flooded over him. Thor waited until he ceased in his orgasmic convulsions, before gently pulling out.

"Don't worry about it." Loki said, gesturing to the door.

Thor grabbed one dressing gown off the bed and threw it to Loki, before putting his own on. Loki could see his erection, poking out from the cloth and could not help but grin in mirth. Even the most dimwitted of the guards would be able to work out what they had just been up to.

"Yes?" Thor asked, after he flung open the door.

"Odin wishes to see you and Loki both, in his chambers."

Loki did not move from where he sat on the bedside table. He looked around Thor to the messenger.

"Yes, tell him we will be there as soon as we are able." He then slammed the door shut.

"Where were we? Ah yes…" He grinned, rushing back to Loki and flinging off the gown on the way.

"I must complete this business first." He thrust Loki's legs apart and entered him in one swift move. Loki gasped a little in pain. Then Thor started to frantically move. Loki lay back and allowed himself to be taken. In some ways, he felt this was the more dominant position, feeling Thor groan, bite at his nipples, grab and pinch at his flesh. That Thor could want him that much, be that desperate to be with him. Be in him.

He sat up and started to move up and down, in time to Thor's thrusts.

"Yes," Thor moaned, moving his mouth up to bite him on the neck. He then lifted him up by the buttocks and walked him to the other side of the room, slamming him against it to take him against the wall.

"Poor Odin…" Loki whispered into his ear. "Taking me is more important than going to him."

Thor groaned. 'You completed. It's only fair that I get a chance to."

"Oh yes…" He whispered. "I want to feel the warmth of your seed deep within me."

Thor cried out, now moving so fast it was a somewhat painful, but it was a pain that Loki could take. He placed his arms around Thor's back and accepted the frantic thrusts within him, as Thor roared his completion. Then Thor gently withdrew, allowed Loki to stand.

"Shall we dress and go to Odin, now?"

"You devastate me." Thor said, grinning.

###

"Let me speak to him." Thor said, as they approached the chambers.

"He is no fool. He will already know why we are late."

"Yes but-"

Loki quelled the rest of the sentence with a look and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Thor, Loki. If I could talk to Loki alone, for a moment."

Thor and Loki caught eyes, blue on green, both displaying compete mystification.

"It will only be a moment."

"As you wish, father. I will be outside." Thor said.

As he stepped into the room, Loki considered his strategy. He figured that his best option was to not say anything, and simply allow Odin to talk. That way, his father could not manipulate him.

Odin closed the door behind them and walked over to stand by the bed. He took a deep breath.

"This has been coming for a long time."

Loki inhaled deeply, his stomach cramping viciously.

_Leave this world! We will not tolerate your actions any longer, frost giant!_

"It is the most difficult thing, to accept when one is wrong. For to accept blame, is to acknowledge the guilt that accompanies it, the realization of the hurt and devastation one has caused others. Especially loved ones." He paused. "I will never regret taking you from that temple, as a child. You would have died. However, my other actions were more duplicitous. I should have told you, from the beginning that you were Laufey's son. For that, I am truly sorry."

Loki blinked, feeling rather taken aback by his expectations not matching up to the reality before him.

"My idea of uniting our worlds, by marrying you off was despicably cruel. I hurt you deeply. I'm so sorry, Loki." He whispered.

Loki continued to stare, unable to formulate any response, in his mind.

"For all the times I favoured Thor over you. For allowing Fargo to come into your cell, to attack you as he did. I was wrong."

No no don't say that, don't…

Loki felt tears prick at the edge of his eyelids.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." A line of tears ran down from the single eye. "I hope that one day you can find it within yourself to forgive me."

No, Loki told himself. Don't cry, damn it! Don't cry!

The tears now escaped from his eyelids and ran down his face.

"You deserved better. I only think, if I'd have said this sooner, you wouldn't have… when I thought you were lost to the abyss, the pain was as though my very heart had been ripped from my body. I was in _agony_. Every day. Then, we discovered that you were alive. Your actions were, frankly, despicable. But I knew, as did Thor, as did Frigga, that, with time and love… we could bring back the Loki we knew."

Loki felt an odd weight lift off his shoulders. He wiped his eyes.

_I never thought I'd hear it._

"My actions were… I was crazed… I cannot even begin to comprehend he magnitude of what I did."

"To truly comprehend it will be to feel a remorse so devastating that is worse than any torture the elders could have concocted." Odin said. "And you are already starting to comprehend it. Which is a good thing. It is in pain and suffering that we acquire our grandest wisdom. And I will be there for you, in your darkest of hours."

Odin tentatively put an arm around his back.

"I will try and be better for you, my most beloved son."

Loki looked up into the wise face. He saw no manipulation, only love and sorrow.

"As will I, father."

A warm smile quirked the thin lips (so similar to his own, Loki thought), and he fell into Odin's embrace.

###

After an evening of jesting with Thor's friends, Loki was more than glad to retire to what was now his and Thor's shared room. Though the four were genial with him, Loki could sense that they were mainly acting that way for Thor's sake. They still didn't entirely trust him. He completely understood. If he was in their situation, he wouldn't trust him, either. Not that he particularly cared for them, or how they felt about him. In the past, he had only tolerated them because they were Thor's friends. Now was no different.

Still, it did become tiring, entertaining an evening of awkward conversation and suspicious looks, every time that Thor left the room.

He lay down on the bed, relishing in the soft lumpy mattress. On Earth, he could never find a comfortable enough bed. He supposed he should take a bath, then change into his nightclothes, but, for now, could not find the energy to move. The door silently opened and he heard the familiar tread of feet. The bed tilted a little as Thor put his weight on it. Loki rolled to the side. Both lay together, face to face.

"I saw one… earlier…"

"Saw what?"

Loki paused for effect. "A Fury."

"Oh no, don't start that again! Last time I had nightmares for two weeks straight! But then, I was nine."

Loki laughed, reached up and ran a gentle hand through Thor's hair.  
"It is odd to think that barely a month ago, if someone had told either of us that we would now be lying together, we would have laughed at them!" Thor remarked.

Loki recalled what Tony Starke had said to him, before Thor ripped through the helicopter, in an attempt to take him back to Asgard.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'there's a thin line between love and hate?' It seems to me, that you despise your brother Thor so much that there… there may be a little something else there. After all, if you truly don't care for someone, you don't give them any thought, whatsoever."

Loki had said nothing but had thought it to be a ridiculous statement. In the case of Thor, it proved to be true. But it was still a ridiculous statement. If Fargo had defeated Odin and chopped his head off, Loki was certain he would have hated him for it. Furthermore, he would have given a lot of thought to his revenge.

There would have been no love involved.

Thor reached his hand out and lightly curled a finger around a couple of curling strands of Loki's hair. Loki closed his eyes, relishing the soft touch.

"Don't ever leave me again."

He opened his eyes, stunned to see tears in Thor's eyes.

"I could not bear to lose you a second time. I'd go mad with grief."

"I'm not going anywhere, Thor!"

"When I saw you, in that helicopter… blissfully alive… and still so painfully beautiful…. I could barely stand it-"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Please, Thor. I am well aware that I'm not that beautiful-"

"I'd forgotten, you see. How the very sight of you clenches my heart. You are a jewel, whose glow vanquishes the darkness around it."

Loki allowed the words to create their own warm glow within him.

_People say I am the great wordsmith._

"Even in opposing you, I was adamant that you not be hurt-"

"We did fight each other-"

"I meant hurt within reason."

"As in… falling, in a glass cage….a vast distance."

The good humour instantly left the face.

"I'm sorry, Thor. I don't know why I said that. You know, I never _truly_ thought you'd die. You're Thor. I knew you'd get out of it. If I wanted to kill you, I would have stabbed you… in the heart, that is…. Rather than the stomach. I'm making this worse, aren't I?"

Thor shook his head, grinning.

"When you asked me to join you… I wanted to. I truly did."

"I know, I saw it in your face… for a moment, anyway."

"But I knew that it would not be feasible. .Think about it, Thor. The Big Bad, who killed hundreds of their own, suddenly fighting on their side? Besides, I truly did believe it to be too late. But you… and Odin and Frigga. You never gave up on me. Despite everything I did. And they were, truly terrible things. You thought me to be redeemable."

"And _you_ proved us to be right."

_But I still have a long way to go, until I am truly redeemed. I know that._

Thor kissed him about the face, repeating his daily mantra.

"You are loved. And needed. And wanted."

Loki captured Thor's face in his own. This time, he felt no need to run.

"I truly do love you. Passionately. Equivocally. I am going to prove to you that I am worthy of your love."

Thor leant in and brought their mouths together, lazily lapping tongues. They pulled apart. Thor lifted his hand and kissed it.

"It would be my pleasure to make love to you… starting by kissing every inch of that gorgeous body."

Loki felt a wave of pleasure at the words wash over him.

"Yes… that would be acceptable."

Thor grinned and jumped down, grabbing his foot and planting tiny kisses all over it. Loki started giggling.

"That… ah…" The feeling was not pleasurable, and yet he could not stop laughing.

Thor looked up. "Well, well… are you…?"

He suddenly jumped on Loki's waist fingers searching under his armpits. "Ticklish?"

Loki squawked with laughter, attempting to buck him off.

"Mercy?" Thor relentlessly used cunning tickling fingers under is armpits and on the sides of his body.

"You're cruel!"

"Mercy?"

"No! Ok ok mercy, mercy."

Thor looked down at him, grinning wildly.

"Aha! Now I have something to use against you!"

"You wouldn't dare…" A sudden ball of light shot out from Loki's fingers, targeting Thor's own body. He squawked as it rolled over his chest, tickling as it went down.

"Ok, mercy, mercy."

"I'd say that I won that round."

"Oh, so it's to be a competition, is it? Who can out trick the other?"

"Don't even bother. You won't win. _I _am the master of tricks!"

"I know a few surprises."

Loki laughed. "If you insist on being utterly demolished, then I accept the challenge. In the morning, let the trick war commence"

Thor looked at him fondly.

"I missed this. I admit, it's a lot more fun, when you're around."

"And not too angsty… or insane?"

Thor laughed. "Oh, that's a part of your charm, Loki."

Both stared at each other a long moment. Loki still found it hard to believe that he could be looked at with such love and caring.

But he did feel wanted. Most importantly to him, he felt safe.

"I realise, as rulers of Asgard, we have a lot to do tomorrow but I'm certain we can be fatigued for one day." He said.

"What is your proposal?"

Loki reached up and stroked Thor's stomach, moving his hand further south. "I propose we spend the rest of the night making love, in every way possible, and on every possible surface of this room."

"I feel that is a very just proposal." Thor grinned. "I accept."

Loki returned the grin, pulling Thor down for a very satiating kiss.

Finis.


End file.
